


Letting Go

by ladyvenoms



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvenoms/pseuds/ladyvenoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story involving all my favs from the Ludus Crew! This one centers mainly around my boys, Agron and Nasir but Crixus and Naevia have some things to work out too. This story takes place shortly after the Epilogue of "Four Days", but it can pass as a stand alone story as well.</p><p>Some people have a hard time letting go and it causes major complications in the lives of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> In Chapter One, a blast from the past blows through the doors of the Ludus and Tony Drake makes an offer that some other than Agron, can't refuse.

It had been a long, slow Saturday afternoon at the Ludus. Nasir whittled away the time by revising his resume on his laptop at the front desk. He glanced at wall clock and sighed. Three more hours before he could leave. He had planned to stop off at Agron’s apartment to get dressed for Crixus’ bachelor party that was to be held at Gannicus’ place in Malibu. He remembered how happy and mellow Crixus had been the past week. If there was any nervousness concerning his upcoming marriage, he did not show it. He smiled and laughed readily, much the opposite of his usual intense demeanor. He found that he liked the present version of Crixus a lot more. When he first started working at the gym, it was Crixus who led the campaign of hazing and teasing which made his first few weeks of work difficult. After finding shaving cream in his locker, being forced to wear a lavender shirt and other humiliations, he was seconds from quitting. He stuck it out mainly because he didn’t want to let Agron down after his effort to get him the job. His perseverance paid off eventually. Crixus had declared him as part of the official ‘Ludus Crew’ and they settled into an easy friendship.

He was grateful for the second gig, but he was ready to start his career in law. He had already been to a few interviews with several law firms in the city and was scheduled for another one for the upcoming week. The job search had been frustrating though. He felt like he was one of a million new lawyers, carting around a license with the ink barely dry on it trying to scramble for a handful of positions. His last resort was to apply for a job with the District Attorney’s office in Los Angeles County, something that he did not want to do. However, he couldn’t see himself staying much longer at his regular nine to five. Catering to the condescending asshole lawyers in his department had become intolerable. Just the previous week, one of them had ordered him to get a cup of coffee.

He frowned at that bitter memory as Crixus walked up to the desk. “What are you looking so grumpy about?” he asked grumpily as he dropped his gym bag on the floor.

“Just remembering something that shouldn’t be remembered. Why are you so grumpy? Your bachelor party is tonight. You get to cut the fool one last time before you put a ring on it.” Nasir answered.

“If that was the only thing I had to go to today,” Crixus griped. “But no, Naevia’s scheduled a spa afternoon for me at Burke Williams. Look at me, do I look like a ‘spa guy’ to you?”

“That was actually very sweet of her to think of that. It’ll give you a chance to relax and get pampered…”

It was Crixus’ turn to frown. “I don’t want to get pampered. I’ve heard about what happens at those fucking places. They wrap you saran wrap and dump seaweed grease all over you. Then they slather you with wax and rip all your hair off. No fucking way.” The stocky, dark haired man shook his head. Crixus was rugged and handsome in a non-conventional way and was often rough in his language and comportment. His whole carriage screamed “machismo”, but to those who knew him well he was also quite sensitive and highly intelligent.

“I think they offer you choices so that you don’t have to get the seaweed grease. You can just sit in the sauna for a couple of hours and get a massage.” Nasir said.

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that.” Crixus looked at the clock. “I need to get going. But I wanted to tell you, Gannicus needs to cancel his Spinning class tomorrow so if you could send an email blast to everybody.”

“Will do.”

“Thanks. See you tonight.” Crixus picked up his bag and walked out the front door. He still didn’t look happy.

As Nasir was writing the email, he was interrupted again. Tychos, one of the newer trainers strolled up to the desk and had his gym bag slung over his shoulder. He was finished for the day as well, which did not improve Nasir’s mood.

“When do you get off Nasir?” Tychos asked.

Nasir curled his lip, “You know what time I get off Ty. I don’t know why you’re even asking.”

“It’s much later right? Just wanted to check again.” He laughed. Deep dimples formed in his chocolate brown cheeks.

“Man, fuck you.” Nasir replied and started chuckling too. “So why are you hanging out here harshing my mellow?”

“My new guy is going to stop by and pick me up and then we’re going to go out and do something. I don’t know yet.”

Nasir blinked. “New guy? What happened to the old guy?”

“The old guy didn’t have any money, that’s what happened.” Tychos declared. “This new honey drives a Beamer and has his own business.”

“Don’t they all?” Nasir asked shaking his head. “I went with one who drove a Beamer too.”

Tychos leaned over the desk on his elbows. “What happened with that?” He asked but Nasir only shook his head again. “Well, Agron could be considered a step up in any circumstance. I mean he owns this place, has a phat ass crib and he’s fine as hell.”

“He is that, but not for the reasons you listed.”

“Mm-hmm. Spoken like a man in love.”

Nasir simply smiled and shrugged. There was no point in arguing over that observation.

“Oh, there he is. Gotta bounce.” Tychos slapped the counter with his hands and made his way to the front door. Nasir briefly glanced at the man who stood there, but did a double take. It was Castus. Nasir looked away quickly. He had hoped his ex-boyfriend hadn’t seen him but he wasn’t holding out hope.

 _Great. Just fucking great,_ he thought as he angrily pressed the “send” button.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look this way.” Agron instructed while he held up his phone. His video subject was Nasir who was sitting on Agron’s bed drying his hair in nothing but a towel.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? Recording my sexy guy in all his near glory. Hey, move that towel over a bit.” Agron said as he turned his phone.

Nasir turned away. “No.”

“Aww! Why not?”

“Because my naked ass or any other part of me will never be recorded. Ever.”

“How about a dick pic?” Agron waggled his eyebrows.

“No.”

“C’mon. I might need something to look at during those long, lonely days at the office.”

“Use your imagination.” Nasir held up his hand. “Seriously, do not take my picture. If something goes down between us and years later that shit ends up on the internet, I’ll have your ass in a sling.”

Agron put down his phone. “Do you think I would do something like that?”

“I’m sure all the people who have had that happen to were asked that same question.” He answered.

“Wow. Trust issues, much?” Agron was slightly insulted.

“Look, I don’t mind doing whatever freaky thing you want me to do. But, you’ll have to sign a written contract first.”

Agron was aghast. “A contract?”

“Oh yes. If my image is in some way seen by anyone other than you, I’ll sue you for everything you have. I’ll make sure the Ludus is renamed ‘The House of Nasir’.”

“Are you serious?”

Nasir looked at him gravely, “Try me.”

Agron tossed the phone on the bed. “Fine.”

“Thought you would see things my way.” Nasir said as he put on his underwear.

“I have a condition of my own then,” Agron said seriously.

Nasir was putting on his shirt. “Oh really? What’s that?”

He stepped closer to Nasir. “Those freaky things you were talking about? I want them in the contract.”

Nasir grinned. “We could come to an agreement.”

Agron stepped in even closer and put his arms around Nasir shoulders. “Actually, I think I need a live demonstration of whatever freaky stuff you were talking about.” He kissed Nasir deeply. His lips soon found their way to Nasir’s neck.

Nasir brought his hands up and pushed him away gently. “No time. We have to go all the way to Malibu, remember?”

“I remember. I remember.” Agron muttered.

“In fact,” Nasir continued to fuss. “You were supposed to be ready by the time I got here.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got caught up doing some things.” Agron said as he went to his closet and pulled out some clothes.

“Like a nap?” Nasir joked.

“Yes!” He cried as Nasir laughed. “I had a very trying day.”

“Oh I’m sure you did.”

“Bet it was as trying as yours.” Agron had his back turned and was starting to undress.

“No, it wasn’t. Until…” Nasir wondered if he should even mention seeing Castus to Agron.

“Until?” Agron prodded.

Nasir put down the pair of pants he was about to step into. “Until I saw Castus.”

Agron turned around. His face was full of disgust. “Tell me you didn’t just say Castus.”

He sighed and looked at Agron from the corner of his eye. “You heard right.”

“What the fuck was he doing there after you told him not to come near you or try to talk to you?” Agron’s voice was starting to rise.

“He wasn’t there to see me.”

“And you believed that? Is that what he said?”

The conversation was spinning out of control and Nasir held up his hands. “He didn’t say anything to me. He was there to see Tychos. They’re dating.”

The expression on Agron’s face switched from disgust to disbelief. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Nasir shook his head again.

“That’s such complete bullshit.” Agron headed to the bathroom. “Like I needed to hear that.”

“It is. I thought you needed to know just in case you ran into him skulking around the door or the parking lot.” Nasir said as he finished dressing.

“Great, just fucking great.” Agron muttered and turned the shower on.

“That’s what I said.” Nasir muttered back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gannicus passed another cup of beer to Spartacus still trying to plead his case. “I’m just saying. I have the number right here.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “One phone call and she can be here in an hour.”

“Nope. No strippers. I gave Naevia my word.” Crixus stated.

“I know you did, but we didn’t! You can go into the other room, Crixus!” Gannicus said laughing.

“If she even heard a whisper about a scantily clad woman showing up I won’t be around for the wedding.” Crixus argued.

Gannicus bowed his head. “I feel that this event would be greatly enhanced by some swollen mammary glands shaking in my face.”

“If big mammaries are all you need, you can ask Donar.” Spartacus joked and slapped Donar on the back. The other men gathered laughed and jeered.

Donar pretended to look affronted. “You don’t think I can? Don’t get me started!”

The guys started to yell, “No!” But Donar was undeterred. The huge, bald Australian stepped to the front of the room and started gyrating his hips. A chorus of boos followed. Donar turned around and started to shake his bottom and take off his shirt, but was finally stopped after getting pelted with pretzels by fifteen people.

“Ahhh! Fuck you!” Donar yelled over the clamor. “You don’t know a good thing when you see it!” He trudged with his middle finger raised back over to where Crixus, Spartacus, Gannicus, Agron and Nasir were standing. “Bunch of lowlifes. They just can’t handle all my sexiness.”

The others howled as Agron pulled out his wallet and plucked out a dollar bill. “For your trouble and ours.” He said and stuck the bill in Donar’s belt buckle.

“Thanks, you cheap prick.” Donar snarled and snatched the dollar from his buckle and put it in his pocket.

“I may have to drink a dozen of these to unsee that,” Gannicus groaned and picked up another beer. The doorbell rang and he went to open it. In the meantime, Agron was trying to hold off Lugo who had come over offering to drop his pants for a ten note.

“Seriously? We don’t pay you guys enough?” Agron demanded laughing.

Nasir went to the bar to pour himself another drink when he saw who followed Gannicus back into his front room. It was Tony Drake. Nasir smirked because he knew that he was the second to last person Agron wanted to see. He went back over to Agron as Drake was making the rounds and shaking hands.

“Guess who’s here?” He whispered in Agron’s ear.

Agron turned around to look and groaned. “Oh, wonderful.”

Just as Castus had been a source of irritation to Nasir, Tony Drake had become one for Agron. Ever since their meeting the previous year at the expansion party at the gym, Agron had become prime source of interest for Drake. He openly flirted and leered at Agron whenever they saw one another. The Aussie had become so uncomfortable that he had to firmly tell Drake that he was in a committed relationship and that he wasn’t interested in being a plaything. This was after Drake’s last offer to drive Agron around in his new Ferrari after his book signing that was held at the Ludus earlier in the spring. Agron knew that Drake was hoping that the ride would conclude with Agron’s pants around his knees and bent over the luxury car. Still, the guru persisted and he found himself trying to avoid any interaction with him. His mouth was set in a firm line as Drake wandered over to where he was standing.

“Crixus! Congrats again!” Drake cheered as he gathered him in a hug. “Good to see you guys too.”

“Thanks so much for coming out and celebrating with me, man.” Crixus said delighted.

“Sorry, I’m late but I couldn’t miss this. Tell you what, let’s do this now.” Drake said. “Can I speak with you four in private for a minute?” He gestured to Crixus, Gannicus, Agron and Spartacus.

The four looked taken aback for a second. “Sure.” Crixus answered finally answered.

“We can go in my study,” Gannicus offered. He led the way and the others followed. Agron did as well, albeit reluctantly.

Lugo asked Nasir, “Gannicus has a study?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s all this about, Tony?” Crixus asked as the guys settled in Gannicus’ study. It was a dark and imposing room with curved bookshelves that lined all four walls. Gannicus was proud to say that he had read every single book that filled each of them. He was at his desk while Spartacus and Agron were sitting on a stiff brown leather couch. Crixus planted himself on the arm of a large recliner while Drake chose to stand.

“Consider this an early wedding present, Crixus but naturally I wanted your partners in on it so that they could have their say.”

“Say on what?” Agron asked.

“A partnership between The Ludus and Tony Drake, Inc.” Drake announced rather dramatically.

Spartacus was the first to speak. “Wow, Tony. That’s very generous. What would this partnership entail?”

“Glad you asked Spartacus.” Drake replied and pointed to him. Agron had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. “The first phase involves the Ludus becoming the official licensed vendor of Tony Drake products. Let me tell you this, since the book hit the shelves I’ve sold over half a million copies. We’ve already sold one and a half million power juice packs. The financial tracking predicts that we’ll sell over three million dollars’ worth of products by year’s end.”

The room was quiet again. “Three million dollars?” Gannicus asked breaking the silence. Crixus whistled.

Agron, still unconvinced asked, “You’re going to make three million dollars just by telling people what to put in their blenders?”

Drake smiled and replied, “Yes. Amazing, huh?”

 _Yeah,_ Agron thought. _And pretty unbelievable too._

Spartacus rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was in deep thought. “I’m guessing we’ll have to pay a pretty hefty licensing fee.”

“No, that will be waived in honor of my friend Crixus.” Drake said.

The others looked at one another in shock. “So then,” Spartacus continued. “What percentage are we talking about sales wise?”

“70/30?” Drake replied. “As a start.”

“That really is very generous, Tony.” Gannicus said.

“We’re all friends here, aren’t we? Like I said before, that’s just the first phase. I’m looking to add the Ludus to every single component of our marketing strategy. I’m talking fitness videos which could be filmed at the gym starring you guys. Multi-part seminars held there on the benefits of a healthy lifestyle. The publicity alone will have people lined outside your doors and then,” Drake added for emphasis. “You can get the Ludus II built finally.”

The men were quiet once more. The building of the new gym had slowed to a snail’s pace due to money constraints and red tape. The grand opening was to be have been held at the end of the month. But as of that moment, the foundation hadn’t even been finished. An influx of cash would help grease more palms and speed things up considerably.

“I don’t know what to say, Tony. Thanks so much.” Crixus said and held out his hand.

“My pleasure. Crixus looks to be on board" He said as he shook it. "What do guys say?” Drake looked around.

“Sounds pretty fucking awesome to me.” Gannicus said.

Agron looked at Spartacus and didn’t say anything. “How about we meet this week with our lawyers and see if we can draw up an agreement?” Spartacus offered.

Drake clapped his hands. “Sounds great. What’s the saying? ‘I’ll have my people meet with your people’. I’m sure we can iron out something worthwhile very soon. Shake on it?” He held out his hand.

Spartacus stood up and took his hand. Agron sat where he was until the others looked at him expectantly. He finally got up and shook Drake’s proffered hand. After Gannicus got his turn, Drake bellowed, “Now let’s go and have fucking drink, all right?”

Gannicus bellowed, “Fuck yes!” in return. Drake put his arms around Crixus shoulders and marched out the room while Spartacus and Agron brought up the rear. Agron suddenly found that he wasn’t quite in the mood to party. He had much to think about.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hand trailed up Agron’s thigh but paused as his fingernails dug in after another thrust. He lay on his side as Agron made slow and languid love to him from behind. Agron took the wayward hand, brought it forward and entwined in his own as he brought his arms across Nasir’s chest. He kissed his lover’s temple as he slowly withdrew and entered again. Each stroke was exquisite and deep.

Nasir jerked his head forward, overwhelmed by all the wonderful sensations he was feeling. Agron laid his hand upon his heart and quickened his pace. They panted in unison as they neared completion. As Agron was about to reach his climax, he sat up upon his knees, hooked Nasir’s leg around his waist and pumped rhythmically into him. Moaning with each stroke, he grabbed the headboard of his bed and gave his hardest thrust and groaned. He shuddered as each wave of the orgasm hit him. He opened his eyes to see Nasir stroking himself in order to reach his own end. He withdrew himself and took his lover’s cock in his hand and continued the stroking. He placed the head in his mouth and sucked tightly. Nasir gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. He was so close. Agron took the entire length in and rolled his tongue as Nasir moaned loudly.

His hips bucked uncontrollably as came, loudly. He was never a shouter in the past, but after becoming Agron’s boyfriend he rivaled Saxa in the noise department. A fact that Agron brought up with obvious glee on more than one occasion.

Agron had cause to crow over his prowess. Nasir lay breathless and completely satisfied once again. He considered himself extremely fortunate. Agron was not only a giving, thoughtful and selfless partner; he was also an experienced and very skillful lover. He knew exactly where to touch, lick, tickle, rub and thrust. It was as if he had a map of Nasir’s erogenous zones completely committed to memory. He hoped that Agron felt the same and was just as satisfied.

“Now this was better than jerking off to a dick pic wasn’t it?” He asked.

Agron’s body shook with silent laughter. “The real thing is always better.”

“I hope you always say that.” Nasir said as he moved to his favorite position, his head on Agron’s chest with his arm slung over his hip.

“Oh, I will. You are, without a doubt the best sexual partner I’ve ever had.” Agron declared.

Nasir looked up. “Are you just saying that?”

“No, I’m not. If you weren’t I would have just said, ‘you’re pretty good’.”

“So what makes me the best? C’mon tell me. Inflate my ego.” Nasir said as his slid up Agron’s body. They were face to face and Nasir began to lightly caress Agron’s.

“Mmm…well, you’re beautiful.”

“Okay.”

“And you have the best mouth in the business.”

Nasir chuckled.

“I swear, that thing you do when you wiggle your jaws is fucking amazing.” Agron said.

“Keep going.”

“You have a nice, tight hole that curves right to my dick.”

“Oh…hmmm.” Nasir winced.

“Too graphic? Well shit, you asked. I hope you think the same when you’re fucking me.”

“Moving on…” Nasir prompted.

“Uh, I love your hair. It’s so fucking sexy when it would fall on my thighs while you’d give me head. I kinda wish you hadn’t cut it, but I understand why.” Agron said

“I have to look somewhat corporate. Is that it?”

“Well, and the fact that I’m very much in love with you. You’re my heart.” Agron cupped Nasir’s chin.

Nasir placed the tip of finger to Agron’s lips. “I feel the exact same way.”

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir and he put his head on Agron’s chest again. They were quiet for quite a long time. Agron had thought Nasir had drifted off to sleep until he heard him ask, “You never said what Tony Drake wanted to talk to you guys about.”

“That’s because I wanted to actually enjoy the party.”

“Was it that bad?”

“According to Spartacus and the other two, no. They probably think it’s a blessing from the Gods. I’m not so sure.”

Nasir lifted his head up again. “Can you speak plainly?”

Agron sighed. He didn’t want to get into Drake’s offer at that moment but seeing Nasir’s curious expression he didn’t think he had a choice. “He offered to become partners with us.”

“Really? In what way?”

“He gives us a bunch of his shit to sell and we split the profits.”

“Okay, the licensing and the overhead though. Can you afford it right now?”

“That’s the thing, he’s waiving the fee. He figures the free publicity we’ll garner will cover any overhead.”

“Huh.” Nasir looked pensive.

“My sentiment as well.”

“How much is he talking? Are his products selling well?” Nasir asked.

“He claims that he stands to make three million on the juicing stuff alone this year.”

“Three million?” Nasir blinked. “Whoa.”

“Like I said, that’s his claim.”

“You don’t believe him.”

“I have a hard time swallowing anything he says. I mean, Tony Drake isn’t even his real name.”

“It’s not? Was is it?

“Segovax. I did a little digging. He was born in France and was dirt poor. He got into the underground fighting scene when he was a teenager for the money and because he was already massive by that age. The international authorities busted up the fighting ring, he turned snitch and got the ring leaders convicted. Then he left Europe and came to the States. He got a new name, a new hustle and now he’s Tony Drake: Life Guru.”

Nasir looked impressed. “You have done your homework.”

“You should always know who you’re dealing with when it comes to business. And this business is my life. If it all blows up, I don’t have anything to fall back on. I can’t afford to toss it all away on a bunch of bollocks.” Agron replied.

“Then again, it could turn out to be legit. People with even less appealing backgrounds have turned their lives around and made good.”

Agron remained unconvinced. “We’ll see about that.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron's having a very bad day, Spartacus reflects, Saxa gets a reminder of her own past and Mira & Naevia bond over wedding cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sweet Escapes is named after my BFF's cake business.

Chapter 2

Between trying to track his lawyer down and hearing Agron’s complaints about having to stand in line at city hall yet again, Spartacus wanted to bash his desk phone into a million pieces. It was only 11:30 A.M. and he had already downed two Excedrin tablets. As he sat at the desk in his office, he massaged the side of his head with his fingertips and closed his eyes. If those were the only worries he had that day he would be fine, but he and Mira had fought again the night before over his reluctance to commit to her. He should have expected Mira to bring up the subject of marriage more often since she was one of Naevia’s best friends and a bridesmaid. He knew that it was her deepest desire for them to get married. He wanted to get married again as well, eventually.

He honestly couldn’t understand what was holding him back from making that final move with Mira. They had been in a relationship for four years and had lived together for three. She was everything that he needed and wanted in a woman. She was stunningly gorgeous; blessed with inky black tresses that fell halfway down her back. Her honey colored skin was dusted with freckles that all seemed to converge in one spot on the tip of her nose. She had a sensuous wide mouth but close set eyes, an expansive forehead but a tiny chin. All those seemingly disparate features worked to come together to form a face that caught the attention of any man she encountered. Her beauty had captivated Spartacus. Her ability to speak to the heart of all matters though, is what kept him.

It was her love of telling the hard truth that led to their last fight. She had stated that she was tired of competing with the ghost of his late wife, Sura. Even though it had been a decade since she was so senselessly taken from him, even the sound of her name still caused his chest to constrict. They were so young; full of love and promise. His life, had she still been with him would have been very different from the one he led. They would live in a house in some sprawling Sydney suburb and probably have a couple of children-a boy for him and a girl for her. The girl would have deep blue eyes just like her mother.

He took a shuddering breath and the image of a smiling little girl faded. He hated to admit that Mira was right. He could not let go of the life he felt that he should have had. He leaned back in his chair and began his self-flagellating litany again: _You’re going to lose Mira. She’s too good for a guy like you who’s stuck in the past._ A knock at the door interrupted further torture and he called out, “Come in” tiredly.

It was Gannicus who stuck his head in the door. “Got in contact with Calavius yet?”

Calavius was Spartacus’ personal lawyer who had been retained to take over the Ludus business after Barca quit. Spartacus blinked and said, “Yes, finally for about five minutes. Drake’s people dropped off a preliminary contract for him to go over but he said he’s swamped. It’s not likely that he’ll be able to meet with us before Friday.”

“Drake’s lawyers already have a contract drawn up? That’s kind of fast isn’t it?” Gannicus asked as he entered the office fully and closed the door behind him.

“It is. Either they’re super-efficient or-“Spartacus begin.

“Or, he had this planned for a long time beforehand.” Gannicus finished.

Spartacus gave his friend a measuring look, “Are you having reservations?”

“On a scale between Crixus’ “let’s do this!” and Agron’s “fuck it all!” I’m at, “let’s wait and see.” Gannicus shrugged. “I’m all for the chance to get some extra money, but I also want to know what the real price will be.”

Spartacus chewed his bottom lip, “So do I.” He replied.

They both heard the thunderous footsteps outside the hall before the door boomed open. Agron never seemed to knock on doors at work. He walked right in without the usual salutations and stood flustered in front of Spartacus’ desk

“Busy day?” Spartacus asked.

He received an eyeroll in reply. Agron took off his book bag and said while he opened it. “I’d rather get a colonoscopy and a root canal together before having to go to city hall again.”

“What’s the damage this time?”

Agron produced a large document and handed it to Spartacus. “Another application and a $125.00 fee.”

Spartacus sat up and grabbed to paper, “Gods, for what?”

“Grading and landscaping fee. Getting rid of one raggedy patch of grass costs that much. It’s fucking ridiculous. You know, for what we’re paying Calavius he should tell us these things. Why are having to deal with every fucking thing ourselves?” Agron demanded.

“Well, you did break up with the only competent lawyer in L.A.” Gannicus cracked.

Agron flared his nostrils, but continued. “We all have to sign that and send it back by the end of the week.” He pointed at Gannicus, “That includes you too. “

“I think I can remember to write my own name.” Gannicus replied.

Spartacus plucked a pen from the office caddy on his desk. “One John Hancock coming up.”

“Who’s John Hancock?” Agron asked. “Please tell me I don’t have to traipse all over L.A. looking for him too.”

Spartacus grinned, “No, it means my signature. You know, John Hancock? Signer of the Declaration of Independence?” He spread his hands and gave Agron a questioning look. All he got was silence and a deadpan expression in return.

“Okay, never mind.” Sparatcus said and signed the document.

Agron picked up his book bag and headed to the door. “I’m sure one of you will volunteer to take it back. I’ll be in my office-“

“Spreading cheer and happiness to all.” Gannicus added with a lopsided grin.

Agron sneered and left. He went to the stairs that led to the main level where his office was, but was stopped by Saxa.

“Hey, got a second?” She asked. He was about to give her a snarky retort but thought the better of it when he saw her anxious expression.

“Yeah sure. What’s going on?”

“Have you had lunch yet?”

“No.”

“Good. I think it’s time for a comfort food tour.” She pulled at her ponytail. Saxa always played with her hair when she was distressed.

“Let me drop off my bag and we can go. I guess we’re hitting In n’ Out Burger?” Agron asked.

“Yes, it’s a double bacon burger situation.” She answered.

“Got it.” He said and led the way down the stairs. He happened to glance at the front desk in the new wing and stopped. Saxa who was behind him, ran into his back. “What is it?” She inquired.

Agron said nothing but closed his eyes rolled his head in frustration. He saw Castus standing by the desk talking to Chadara, the gym’s chirpy, blonde receptionist.

“Fuck the Gods,” he muttered and descended the stairs. He didn’t go to his office, but instead made a beeline to the desk.

“Agron!” Saxa called after she saw who was standing there. She reached out to grab his shoulder but he was walking so fast all she managed to catch was air. _This is not going to be good._

As he neared the desk, Chadara saw him and smiled, “Hi Agron. How are you?”

He glanced at her for half a second. “I’m fine.” He addressed Castus, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Chadara’s eyes widened and her mouth formed a ridiculous “O” shape. She slid her chair in the opposite direction down the length of the desk, picked up the phone and pretended to make a call.

Saxa reached the desk and stood behind Agron. She knew she wouldn’t be able to pull him off once he pounced but hoped that she could head him off before it got to that point.

“Polite as usual, Agron.” Castus smirked. “Hey Saxa! Good to see you girl.” He propped his elbow on the desk and leaned. Dressed casually in a red polo shirt and jeans, he smiled at Agron.

“Hey,” Saxa said with more than a little discomfort.

“I asked what the fuck you are doing here.” His voice was low and steady.

“I’m here to pick up Tychos for lunch. Should there be another reason?”

Castus continued to grin as Agron’s fury began to grow. After a hellish day dealing with government red tape, the last thing he needed was to have this grinning shit standing in front of him. “Bullshit,” he spat out and put his book bag on the desk counter. “We both know why you’re here.”

“Oh if you meant Nasir, I had no idea he worked here. My, and what progress he’s made! Answering phones and folding towels. Please give him my congratulations. Too bad he’s not here. I’d tell him myself.” Castus laughed.

Agron stepped closer to Castus and Saxa grabbed his bicep. “You stay the fuck away from him. Do you understand? I know exactly what you’re up to. Keep it up and it’s going to be you and me.”

“Agron!” Saxa whispered furiously. She looked around and saw the people nearby pausing from their workouts to catch the scene brewing at the desk.

Castus held up his hands and raised his voice to garner ever more attention. “Whoa. That temper, Agron. Do you threaten all your customers that way?”

Agron moved even closer. He was a full head taller than his adversary and used to height to make his point. “You’re not a customer. You’re a goddamn trespasser and probably a bit of a psychopath. I don’t want to see you here anymore. Pick up your boytoy at the curb, across the street, wherever. Anywhere but here. Got it?”

“I could see this as a violation of my civil rights.” Castus said, refusing to give up ground.

Agron’s green eyes flashed. “Or you could see it as a final warning.”

Saxa stepped in then between the two and pulled Agron away. “That’s enough.” She said through gritted teeth. “People are watching. C’mon Agron, it isn’t worth it.”

Agron drew a deep breath through his nose and stepped back. “You’re right Saxa. This piece of shit isn’t worth it.”

Just then Tychos walked up looking thoroughly confused. He had no idea why his boss and his date were squaring up on the gym floor. “Uh, what’s going on?”

“Nothing Tychos. Why don’t you and Castus go on and enjoy your lunch date, okay?” Saxa said and stared at him hard.

Tychos did not move but kept looking between Agron, who looked like an angry bull and Castus who looked like a satisfied cat.

“You heard the lady, Ty. Let’s go. It’s gotten a little bit too dramatic with these stunt queen antics.” Castus jeered.

Agron made to move towards Castus again. The veins in his neck were popping out, but Saxa halted his progress and pushed him away. “Go. Your office. Now.”

Castus strolled out of the front door with a bewildered Tychos following. Saxa gripped Agron’s arm and marched him to his office. The other trainers and gym patrons stared after them. An incensed Agron called out, “I don’t think I pay you to gawk at me!” They all quickly turned away.

“Oh gods,” Saxa mumbled and walked faster. They made it to the door to Agron’s office but found it locked.

“Keys.” Saxa commanded. He dug into the pocket of his warm up jacket and slapped them into her hand. She unlocked the door and ushered him inside.

“Agron-“ She said.

“No fucking lectures, Saxa. None.” He interrupted. “You heard him. Don’t tell me that your response wouldn’t have been the same or worse!” He went behind the chair at his desk, kicked at it and sat down.

Saxa put her hand on her hip. “You’re right. I probably would have acted the same way. And you would’ve gotten after my ass for doing so.”

“Not if you had to deal with a fucker like that. And he called me a stunt queen! After all the shit that he’s pulled in the past year! That sniveling, shit eating, ball sucking bastard!” He pointed after each insult to drive in the impact.

“Honestly Agron, he just wants to rile you up so you’ll do something stupid. And from your reaction, I’d say he’s succeeded.” She watched Agron as he rubbed his eyes and jiggled his leg.

There was a timid knock on the door and Saxa cracked it open. It was Chadara and she was holding Agron’s book bag.

“Agron left this at the desk.” She said quietly.

Saxa took it. “Thanks.”

“Um, is he-is everything okay?”

“He’ll be fine. Thanks again.”

“Okay. I’ll-“

“Sure thing.” Saxa said and snapped the door shut in her face.

Agron finally stood up. “Let’s get something to eat. I can’t sit around stewing here. I’ll drive.” He grabbed his keys.

“Wow. All right. You won’t be too angry and drive right through the restaurant?” Saxa said as she tossed Agron's bookbag into the nearby office chair.

“No,” Agron said as he walked out of his office. “I drive better when I’m angry. And we’re going to Smashburger.”

“Oh my. That’s a code ten stop.”

“You got that right.” He huffed. He cleared a path as he exited the gym.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mira scanned the various marquees that lined the strip mall in Inglewood until she found what she was looking for. “Sweet Escapes*. There it is, Naev.” She pointed to the last storefront on the corner.

Naevia pulled into the parking spot in the front and exhaled. She was literally running on fumes and her wedding was still two weeks away. A little less than a week before the big event, she had completely forgotten that she hadn’t ordered her cake yet. She had called nearly every bakery in Los Angeles proper and they had either been too expensive or unavailable on the day of the reception. Sweet Escapes was her last hope. Otherwise, her guests might have to make do with cupcakes baked from her oven.

She had dragged Mira and her younger brother Pietros along on her errands for the day. They were preferred company over her mother and her aunt who had come down from Fontana for the week. As much as she adored them both, her nerves were strained enough without having to hear them constantly bicker at one another. She was happy that Mira was game. Her brother was definitely a more reluctant participant.

They entered the shop and the smell of vanilla wafted over them. It was a tiny but pristine place, filled with glass shelves stacked with colorful cupcakes, pies and petit fours. There wasn’t anyone at the counter so Naevia hit the service bell that sat next to the cash register. After the first ding, an attractive, middle aged African American woman with short, sandy brown hair emerged from the back.

“Hello, can I help you?” She asked.

“Hello, I’m Naevia. I called earlier about a cake order for my wedding on the 14th?" Naevia said.

“Oh yes!” the woman smiled. “I’m Gladys. I took your call. Let me go back and get the samples. The book is here.” She reached under the small counter and grabbed a large black photo album. “These are pictures of all the cakes I’ve done. Now, Sweet Escapes has only been in business for about six months, but I’ve been making cakes for over thirty. Take a look. I’ll be right back.” She left them to peruse the book.

Picture after picture showed the woman’s handiwork. Naevia was impressed. Every shape and form of wedding cake imaginable was in the book. “What do you think?” She asked the other two.

“Wow. These are great.” Mira said.

Pietros briefly glanced up from his phone. “I want to know how they taste. How can you be in business for six months and have no reviews on Yelp?”

“Shh!” Naevia admonished. Gladys had just reappeared with armful of small plates. Each plate held a tiny sliver of cake. She lined them in a row on the counter and then gave each a tiny plastic fork.

“I remember you told me that chocolate was out, so I have some vanilla buttercream, lemon, butter pecan, and almond spice. These are the most popular flavors this year. Try ‘em out.”

They all dug in. Naevia took a bite of the vanilla buttercream. She closed her eyes. She had never tasted a more delicious, moist cake. She opened them again and glanced at Mira who had a similar expression after taking a bite of the butter pecan slice. Pietros grunted in pleasure after swallowing his bite of lemon.

“Well?” Gladys asked.

“Oh my god.” Neavia exclaimed. “That is was delicious!”

“It was more than delicious. It was incredible.” Mira cried as she took another bite of her cake.

“That was the best piece of cake I’ve ever had, but please don’t tell my grandma I said that.” Pietros joked.

Gladys grinned and her hazel eyes twinkled. She asked Naevia, “Don’t you want to try the other flavors?”

She shook her head, still savoring the taste of the cake. She was in agreement with her brother; she just tasted the best piece of cake she’s ever had in her life. “No, I think I’ve made my decision. I’ve fallen in love with this cake. ”

“Are you sure?” asked Mira. “I think I need to taste it to judge for myself.” She whisked the plate of cake away from Naevia and cut a bite. Pietros swarmed in and pierced the last tidbit. They both nodded as they ate the vanilla buttercream.

Mira murmured, “Oh my.”

“Damn, that was good.” Pietros said.

“Vanilla buttercream then,” Naevia proclaimed. “Now I was looking at this design. She pointed to a picture of a square tiered cake with a large ribbon fondant that completely covered one side.

“Yes, that’s a nice one. Very simple and you can choose the color and flavor of the ribbon. You said you expect around a hundred for your reception?” Gladys asked.

As Naevia and the baker ironed out the details of her order, Mira and Pietros wandered over to the case of cupcakes.

“I’m definitely going to get something to go.” Mira said as she eyed a huge chocolate one.

“I’m glad you aren’t skipping out on eating. My cousins are so afraid they won’t fit into their dresses. They’re doing the Beyonce diet.” Pietros responded. He was looking lovingly at a red velvet cupcake.

Mira looked astonished. The “Beyonce diet” consisted of drinking gallons of water mixed with maple syrup, lemon juice, and cayenne pepper. It was called so after the superstar lauded the effects after a twenty pound weight loss.  “Are you serious? That’s not a diet, it’s a cleanse. You’re only supposed to do it for a couple of days.”

“I didn’t say my cousins were smart.” He joked. “I’m going to get this red velvet one here.” He tapped the case above the fat cupcake covered with cream cheese frosting.

Mira asked, “I take it you’re a fan of Sweet Escapes now?” He grinned. “Are you excited about the wedding yet?”

“No, but I will be. And I’m going to be nervous as hell walking down that aisle.” Naevia had asked her brother to walk her down the aisle and serve as her “man of honor.” Their father passed away years before and despite the age gap, the bond between brother and sister was inseparable. Pietros was the first person Naevia called when she became engaged. Naevia was the first person Pietros came out to.

“You’ll be fine. Just put one foot in front of the other,” She laughed.

Pietros raised his eyebrow. “It’s not that, I’m just worried that my beauty will overshadow the bride’s. You know what I’m saying?” Mira laughed harder. “You can’t deny it. I’m a pretty motherfucker.” He was handsome. At 21, he was tall and sinewy; he seemed to be made up of all arms and legs. His almond skin tone was darker and slightly deeper than his sister’s. His hair was in a shaped afro and he sported gold hoops in both ears.

Naevia turned from her business to give her brother a hard look after his curse.

“Sorry sis. Sorry Ms. Gladys.” He said, abashed.

“You’re not married yet are you?” he asked Mira.

“No I’m not and before you ask, I have no idea when it’s going to happen.” She answered, but softened the bitterness with a lopsided grin.

He caught her tone and decided not to pursue the subject further. Naevia had just put her credit card away after paying the deposit and Pietros wandered over to order his cupcake. Mira looked at the siblings giggling with one another. Naevia looked so radiant. She wanted to be completely happy for her friend, but she couldn’t help but feel some twinges of jealousy. Naevia had found a man who was completely committed and devoted to her. She knew if asked, Crixus would face an entire army for Naevia without question.  She believed if the question was raised to Spartacus, his answer would be quite different.

“Hey there! Daydreaming?” Naevia asked.

“Oh, I was just debating over which cupcake to get. Are you all set?”

“Yes.” Naevia sighed, “One cake down; a million other details to go.”

“I’ll just get my snack and I’ll be ready.”

Naevia reached out and caressed her friend’s arm. “I’m so glad you’re helping me with all this. There’s no way I could do it all without you.”

“This is your wedding, the biggest day of your life. Everything should be just the way you want. You deserve it.” Mira said.

“So do you.” Naevia said.

“I agree.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who would have thought, that something as pretentious as an Asiago drizzled French fry could be such an effective stress reliever.” Saxa stated as she popped one in her mouth. She and Agron were sitting across each other in a booth at Smashburger, a trendy burger joint near the gym. It was usually a place they would both avoid. The décor was modern with art deco steel stools and metal tables. Pop art lined the walls.  The food was served on silver plates, indie rock blared from the speakers, and the wifi was free. It was a hipster haven. The burgers however, were excellent. Agron was wolfing down a turkey avocado ranch one while Saxa had polished off a Kobe beef with applewood bacon.

“Are you feeling less homicidal now?”

Agron wiped his mouth and hands with his napkin. “I guess. It can’t get much worse can it? Then again it’s only lunchtime and it’s only Monday.”

“I haven’t seen you this worked up in quite a while, especially over seeing Castus. He’s a non-factor. Isn’t that what you told me?”

“I wish that were the case,” he said as he sucked his teeth. “He’s up to something.”

“C’mon Agron, you think there’s something sinister involved with him showing up to the gym to pick up his new boyfriend?” She asked wearily.

“Yes. I mean, why now? Why of all the people to hook up with in L.A, he decides to get with a guy who works at the same gym where his ex works and is owned by said ex’s new boyfriend?”

“It’s called a coincidence.”

Agron leaned in, “Coincidences are bullshit. He hates the fact that Nasir and I are together. I tell you, this is the worst fucking time for him to pull some shit because with everything going on with Ludus II and Tony Drake, I just might…” He shook his head.

“Might what? Don’t even think about it. You’re this close to getting the gym built. Your relationship is going great. Don’t do anything that will jeopardize them both.” She warned.

“I know, I…Why can’t he just let go?”

Saxa was silent for a moment. “Sometimes it’s hard for people to do that, even when they should.”

“How profound,” he said sarcastically.

“No. It’s the truth.” She took out her phone and tapped the screen, after a few swipes she handed it to Agron. “Read this.”

It was an email sent to Saxa from Belesa.

“She’s in Calgary?” He asked. Saxa nodded. “She wants you to come up and see her. Hmmm.” He skimmed the rest and then handed the phone back to her. “Here I was whining over my own troubles.”

“I was surprised to get this to say the least. She was the one who dumped me.”

“From what I read, she sounds like she’s really making an effort to get clean and put everything behind her. I think she wanted you to know that.”

Saxa turned her head and tried to concentrate on a Man-Ray print on the wall to her left. “Why should I care?”

“Because you do and probably always will.”

“I don’t know what she expects from me. Am I suddenly supposed to halt my life, say adios to Illithyia and high tail it to Calgary?” She heard the bitterness in her voice and swallowed hard.

“Saxa, when people reach a certain stage in their recovery, they are asked to reflect and try to make amends with the people that they have hurt the most. Often, they write letters or make phone calls and sometimes they want a face to face meeting. I think this email is her way of trying to do that.” Agron said.

“So she did it because her counselor told her to?” Saxa asked.

“It’s not that direct. I think it’s all part of the process. It’s only done once a person is truly ready to take responsibility for his or her actions. It’s a big step.”

She gave him a look, “How do you know all this? Duro?”

Agron nodded. “He wrote me a letter. I remember that he ran out of paper and had to finish the rest on post it notes.” He smiled slightly.

She traced her finger lightly on the table of their booth. “I don’t think I’m ready to see her. I can’t.”

“That’s fine if you don’t want to. She should know to expect possible rejection.” He said.

Saxa then started to yank on her ponytail. “What do I do then?”

“Take it as one of two things: a new beginning or the final end of the relationship. It’s entirely up to you. I would suggest not deleting the email though.”

“Why not?”

“You never know what will happen tomorrow.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Agron returned from lunch, he was given a wide berth. Chadara skirted around him nervously and Tychos threw him a few hard glances but said nothing to him. He welcomed it all. It gave him a chance to catch up on some work without interruptions and to brood.

He was supposed to spend the night at Nasir’s place but he felt a certain anxiety over the conversation they were going to have. They each had promised early in their relationship that they wouldn’t keep anything from one another. So keeping the truth about nearly tossing Nasir’s former lover through a window was out of the question. He cherished the trust they had established however, it didn’t make revealing not so great behavior on his part easier.

It was around 6:30 in the evening when left the gym headed towards his SUV. His precious car, nicknamed Patty Passport was on her last tread.  She was the first and only car he had purchased when he arrived in L.A. and he couldn’t bear the thought of getting rid of her. He hopped in the driver’s seat and started the engine but nothing happened. He tried again. It revved a bit but soon died again. “Fuck!” he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He heard a tap on the window and saw that it was Spartacus. He opened the door because he couldn’t power the window down.

“Need a jump?” Spartacus asked.

Agron sighed. ”Yes.”

Spartacus went to his trunk to get his jumper cables from his car which was parked beside Agron’s. “You know, you really should just-“

“Don’t even say it. She’s not done for yet. I’m taking her to the shop on Saturday. After a bit of maintenance, she’ll be running like always.” Agron interrupted as he popped open the hood.

“You think she’ll make it to Saturday?” Spartacus gibed as he opened his own.

“Just give me the cables!” Agron took them from Spartacus and attached them to both car batteries. “Okay, give it some juice.”

Spartacus pressed his foot on his gas pedal. As much as he made fun of Agron’s car, he understood his love for his vehicle. Spartacus drove a black Mustang and it was his pride and joy. As the engine idled, he got out and went stand beside Agron who was rubbing the fender of his car as if to soothe it.

“Been quite a day for you, huh?”

“Regarding?”

“The near fist fight at the front desk.”

“Folks exaggerate. I wasn’t going to punch anyone.” Agron said sullenly.

“Oh.”

“I was going to toss him out the door.”

“Agron,” Spartacus sighed.

“Please, spare me. I’ve already got an earful from Saxa and I expect more from Nasir tonight.”

“Want to switch? I deal with Nasir and you go home to Mira.”

Agron’s eyes widened and he chuckled, “Tempting, but no thanks. I’ve seen Mira when’s she pissed off.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir gets a gift from an ex that isn't his own and Agron is in mourning. Tychos proves to be a fool and Spartacus and Mira have yet to make inroads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Two buck Chuck's is a reference to Charles Shaw wine. A California brand that is often sold for $2 a bottle. Trust me, it's still really good.
> 
> This chapter contains more sexy times because Agron and Nasir are a couple of horndogs.
> 
> The Marcus mentioned in this chapter is the Marcus from "Vengeance" not "War of the Damned."

When Spartacus opened the garage door, he didn’t see Mira’s car parked. He walked into his empty house which was slightly cool and dark. He threw his keys into a small basket on the kitchen counter and listened. The only sound he heard was the humming of the refrigerator. After thumbing through his mail, he went upstairs to the bedroom. He figured a hot shower would relax him and take his mind off things. It wasn’t like Mira to be away for hours without letting him know where she was. He checked his phone again and saw there were no messages. His finger hovered over the message icon on the screen for a tiny fraction of a second. He was going to text her to ask where she was but he stopped himself. From the looks of things, she wasn’t ready to talk things out yet either. He put his phone on his nightstand and went to the bathroom to take his shower.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agron lucked out and found a parking spot right across the street from Nasir’s apartment building.  Usually during the evenings, nearly every inch of curb was occupied. He despised street parking but he knew it was just one of the things a driver had to deal with living in Los Angeles. Parking was a precious resource. Nasir had a reserved spot in the parking garage for which he had to pay an extra ten dollars a month. Agron knew that because Nasir griped about it every first day of the month when rent was due.

He set the alarm on his car and jaywalked across the narrow street with his heavy duffle back banging against his back. He stopped short of the security gate and looked around. He suddenly had a feeling he was being watched. He examined each car nearest the building looking for that loathsome black BMW but he didn’t see it. He was halfway down the walkway before he realized he was being paranoid. He went back to the gate and pressed the button indicating Nasir’s apartment number.

Nasir’s voice drifted from the intercom, “Hello?”

“I’m outside.”

The buzzer rang and he walked inside the gate. Nasir’s door was already open when he arrived and he saw his love sitting on the living room couch waiting for him. He went to him and leaned over for a sweet kiss.

“You’re such a nice sight.” Agron murmured.

Nasir looked at his old law school shirt and sweats and chortled, “Thanks, you too.”

While Agron went to the bedroom and dumped his duffle bag on the floor Nasir called out, “You sure you don’t want anything to eat? I have some ground turkey for burgers or we can order out.”

Agron reappeared in the hallway. “No, I had a huge lunch. I’m not really hungry.” He went into the hallway bathroom to set up his toiletries. Nasir was nice enough to make enough space on the bathroom counter. His hair products took up almost all of it.

“Okay, let me know if you change your mind.” Nasir picked up his laptop and continued typing away.

Agron trudged slowly back into the living room and flopped onto the couch beside him. He noticed an empty cereal bowl and a spoon on the coffee table. “Was that your dinner?”

“Don’t quibble. It was Special K instead of my usual Cocoa Puffs.” Nasir placed his laptop beside the cereal bowl. “I’m not really hungry either. I’m kind of wired over this interview tomorrow, although I shouldn’t expect too much.”

Agron reached over and ran his fingers through Nasir’s hair. “Why do you think that?  Don’t you have a few more hours before you decide to set yourself up for disaster?”

Nasir smirked, “I’m going to go into it with my best face on. But I had never heard of this firm before I applied and they’ve only set aside a half an hour for the interview. Most top firms want an hour at least. I just hope it isn’t a complete waste of time.” He leaned back on the couch and made a face.

“You want sappy, supportive partner speak or some real talk?” Agron asked.

“Hmmm,” He mulled it over. “Give me some sap.”

Agron took Nasir’s hand, “My dark haired puppy eyed love; everything will turn out fine.” His accent became more pronounced and affected. “You’re interview will go smashingly. In fact, I believe they will be so impressed, that they’ll hire you right on the spot!”

Nasir pulled another face and burst out laughing. “Gods, real talk now please.”

“Sure. I know it’s been frustrating, but you expected this. Even if this interview tomorrow is a bust, at least you’re getting good practice in how to sell yourself effectively. Just keep trying.”

“I know.”

“Hey,” Agron said as he tugged Nasir’s hair gently. “You’re not going to be making copies or answering phones forever, okay?”

He nodded. “Thanks, now that’s I needed to hear.”

“You wanted sap, I gave you sap.” Agron grinned.

Nasir reached up and pinched Agron’s chin in response. “So how was your day? You look beat.”

 _And here we go._ “Uh, it wasn’t one of my better days I can tell you that. I was trapped in that hellhole called city hall for a few hours and we’re having to fork over more money we don’t have.” Agron sighed.

“When are you all meeting with Drake?”

“Don’t know yet and I’m feeling unsure about this deal more as the days pass.”

“Have you told the others about how you feel?”

“Not in so many words. I figured it was only fair that they see for themselves that it’s all a shitty smokescreen instead of me telling them.”

“Is that all?”

Agron tilted his head, “No, Patty’s getting worse and,” he cringed. “IgotintoitwithCastustoday.”

“Say what?” Nasir sat up.

“Patty-“

“No, the other part. Something about Castus?”

Agron paused. “Castus and I had words today at the gym.”

Nasir opened his mouth, but closed it again. He grimaced and shook his head. “Why?”

“He…was…there.”

Nasir leaned forward and started to scratch his head.  “See, now you’re doing the head-scratchy thing with me, “Agron cried. “You weren’t there. You didn’t hear what he said.”

“It doesn’t matter what he said. The fact that he was there was a guarantee that you were going to blow a gasket. Agron, that’s what he wants. He laid the trap and you fell for it.”

Agron was silent and he chewed the inside of his cheek. In some ways, Nasir was right. He should not have been so willing to take Castus’ bait, but something else was happening and he wondered if he could ever articulate his concerns well enough for Nasir to understand.

“I know that there is something else behind all of this,” he began. “Call it a gut feeling or whatever. After nearly a year he suddenly shows up twice in as many days?”

“He’s going out with someone who works there, Agron.” Nasir said throwing up his hands.

“Yes, and who’s to say he didn’t specifically seek him out for that reason?” Nasir waved his hand dismissively but Agron continued. “C’mon Nasir, you of all people know how deceitful he can be. Besides, who shows up at someone’s work place that fucking often? We’ve been together almost a year and I haven’t been to your 9-5 once. We barely even see each other when you’re at the gym!”

Nasir crossed his arms and still looked unconvinced.

“Look, you don’t have to share my suspicions. But could you just do me a favor and stay alert? If he shows up at the gym again and I’m not there, call me. If you think someone’s following you or something let me know, please.”

Nasir looked astonished. “Where are you getting this from, some Lifetime movie? He’s a pest for sure, but a crazy stalker? No.”

“What about that mysterious crack in your windshield this Spring?” He asked.

“It was from a rock. It’s what the repairman said.”

“Okay, all those phone calls from restricted numbers with no messages?”

“They could have just been wrong numbers? I don’t know. I never answer them.” Nasir’s voice was rising. _This is getting nuts._

“Goddammit, Nasir!” Agron shouted as he rose. “It’s fine if you don’t agree with me, but don’t make it sound like I’m crazy and just making this shit up. If I remember, you didn’t particularly like it when it was done to you!”

Nasir was stunned.  “You’re really serious, aren’t you?”

“Fuck yes!”

Nasir stood up and faced Agron. “Okay, okay. Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it seem like you’re imagining these things. You should be allowed to trust your instincts. I need to respect that.”

“Thank you, that’s all I’m saying.” Agron’s face was flushed.

“Can I ask you to do something for me?” Agron started to turn away, but Nasir tapped his arm. “No. Listen, please. Can you promise me that you won’t go looking for trouble? If you see him out somewhere and he’s not doing anything untoward, can I trust that you won’t try to confront him again?”

Agron was taken aback. “What? What makes you think I’d do that?”

Nasir’s lip curled. “Who are trying to fool, Agron? You didn’t even have to tell me and I knew you were the one who approached him, not the other way around. Am I wrong?” Agron didn’t answer. “Could you answer me please?

“You first.”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “Yes, I will be on the lookout. I will call you if anything goes down.”

“And I promise to try not to do anything…particularly violent.” Agron said looking everywhere except at Nasir.

“I suppose that will have to do.” Nasir ran his hands through his hair. He knew his man. It was the best he was going to get at the moment.

Agron moved closer to Nasir and touched him gently under his chin. “I know I’m a pill to deal with sometimes.” Nasir snorted. “If nothing comes of this, feel free to point, snicker and embarrass me at parties. But I would never forgive myself if I ignored anything and you wound up hurt.”

“I get it.” He said. Agron pulled him to his chest and kissed him on the forehead. He wrapped his hands around Agron’s waist and then patted his hip. _Ahh, love._ He thought.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the start of the 4th quarter and the Chargers were down by fourteen to the Broncos when Mira entered the kitchen from the garage. Spartacus heard the garage door open but stayed glued to the television. She eventually made her way into the den where he was sitting.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Have a good time out tonight?”

“Yeah, uh I had dinner with Naevia and her brother. They said hello.”

“Everything’s coming together then?”

Mira nodded. She was getting irritated because Spartacus was barely looking at her. “Yes. The cake has been ordered, flower delivery confirmed and we have all of the supplies for the bridal shower.”

“Sounds good.”

“I guess. I’m tired. I’m going to get ready for bed.” She turned to leave.

“I’ll be up in a while." He said.  She lingered for a moment, but then stalked away in exasperation.

When Sparatcus finally slipped into bed, it was after 11. He didn’t touch her as he usually did and he didn’t say goodnight. She lay on her side with her back to him, wide awake. _How can he sleep at a time like this?_   Little did she know, Spartacus was awake also. He tried to find a way to begin the talk they desperately needed to have. The words however, refused to come.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir finally decided on which suit jacket to wear for his interview and hung it on the hook inside his closet door. He figured that he was as ready as he was going to be and prepared for bed. Agron was already snuggled in and tapping away on his iPad, one of his favorite activities before going to sleep (sex being another). Nasir peeked over and expected to see him playing a level of Candy Crush but to his surprise, Agron was perusing for security equipment on the internet. He tried to keep himself from sighing loudly. He had just assured Agron that he would respect his instincts, no matter how random and convoluted they seemed. Nasir thought a bit of distraction was in order. He got into bed and slid over to Agron, kissing his neck.

“Are you going to play with that all night?

“I’m not playing, I’m doing some research.” Agron said, not looking up from the tablet.

“You’re not in the mood to play?” He asked and put his leg in between Agron’s thighs. Agron looked at him and then back to the iPad.

“This can wait.” He shut it off and put it on the nightstand. He grinned as he turned over and pulled Nasir closer. “What should we play?”

“I’ve always been partial to ‘show me yours and I’ll show you mine’.” Nasir said seductively.

“Ah, that’s an old favorite. I used to play it with the neighborhood girls when I was a kid.”

“You played with girls too?”

“Oh yes, they were so much easier to fool than the boys. Mind you, I learned to play very well with boys later on.”

“Yes, I can tell.” Nasir rolled Agron over and lay on top of him. He kissed him hungrily and roamed his hands through his hair. His lips began to move to the jawline and then back to the neck. Agron’s eyes fluttered closed, but then flew open when Nasir brushed his nipple with his teeth. Agron bought Nasir’s head back up and latched his lips onto Nasir’s neck. His tongue bobbed along with his Adam’s apple. Nasir slid his hips down Agron’s groin and began to grind them. When their cocks became aligned, he grunted in pleasure over the delicious friction he felt.

Agron hand’s cupped Nasir’s ass as their hips moved in a sensuous rhythm. They kissed and panted as each became aroused. Nasir sat up and pulled Agron’s boxers off. He wanted to feel that hardness in his mouth. He wanted to see Agron’s dick to jerk and quiver as he reached his climax. He placed the head in his mouth and began to suck gently. Agron moaned and rolled his hips. That wasn’t enough for Nasir. He drew in his cheeks to increase the suction and drew in the entire shaft into his mouth. Agron’s fingers bit into his shoulder and he moaned louder. _That’s better._

“Fuck yes,” Agron breathed. He propped himself on his elbows and attempted to reach Nasir’s shorts. He then sat up and Nasir was halted from his oral ministrations. Agron shifted his body lengthwise across the foot of the bed and successfully peeled his lover’s shorts completely off. He began to kiss and lick Nasir’s member. Nasir who’s head was near Agron’s groin, hissed. He turned to his side and resumed his sucking. They formed an erotic tableau. Agron was at one end, caressing Nasir’s testicles as he thrust himself slowly into his mouth. Nasir was at the other, deep throating Agron with aplomb.  

They were determined to bring the other to completion first. Nasir took his hand and began to stroke the shaft as his head bobbed rapidly over the head. But when he felt a tongue glide over his opening and the gentle tickle of a finger, he stopped. “Holy shit!” he exclaimed. The tongue and the finger made him completely forget was he doing. He groaned and lay on his back as his hips began to move on their own accord. The orgasm that came was thunderous. _Agron won that round._ He managed to roll back over onto his side to finish what he started in the first place. He had a few tricks himself and with his tongue and fingers, he had Agron shouting and shuddering shortly afterwards.

A little later on, they lay in the center of the bed. Agron was on top of Nasir. His head was resting on his chest with his ear right above his love’s heart. They were too weary for any post-coital banter. Agron drifted off to the sound of Nasir’s steady heartbeat. Nasir fell into slumber while caressing his hair.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The engine started to wheeze as soon as he left Nasir’s but then grew into a full-fledged whine halfway to the gym. Once the sputtering started, he knew he had to get out of traffic and call a service company quickly. He managed to steer the dying SUV into the parking lot of a Starbucks. Once he parked, he tried to start the engine again, but nothing happened. Confounded, he leaned back in the seat and took his phone out. He dialed Triple A and requested a tow. He then called the rental car company to ask for a pick up. Lastly, he texted Spartacus to let him know that he had car trouble and would be arriving late. He received the following text back:

**I guess Patty didn’t make it to Saturday.**

“Smartass,” Agron growled and exited the car. He didn’t want to lament over the incredibly shitty start of the week so he went inside and ordered a large coffee with a shot of espresso. He found a stool near the window and sat down to wait for the tow truck. _Fuck, it’s only Tuesday. What else can go wrong?_

“New transmission and replacement of the electrical system will set you back around $4,600 Agron.”

Agron gasped and put his head on the dingy counter of the repair shop lobby. “Are you kidding me?”

His longtime mechanic, Nemetes nodded his head. “You can shop around for some other estimates but I can tell you, they are all going to come up with the same amount.” He noticed his longtime customer’s obvious distress and put his hand on his shoulder. “I've been fixing your car for years; you know I wouldn't tell you wrong. The cost to repair that old bitch is more than she’s worth.”

“I shouldn’t have asked what else could go wrong.” Agron muttered as he raised his head.

“What’d you say?” Nemetes asked. The older man looked confused. It was a departure from his usual hung over expression. His appearance could be best described as scraggly. His blond beard was bushy, his face was flushed and his blue eyes were always bloodshot.

“Never mind that. What can you do right now to get her moving at least?”

Nemetes shrugged, “Nothing.”

“Nothing? I don’t understand. Last night she was driving fine. Well, after a jump from my friend.”

“Nope, not damn thing. Old cars are like old people, Agron. Once one thing shuts down, everything else goes to hell. It was just a matter of time.”

Agron shook his head. He couldn’t believe it. It was the end of Patty Passport. He pulled out his wallet. “How much?” He asked.

“Overview and labor is $150.00. Tell you what, since you’ve been such a loyal customer I’ll waive the fee to haul her out to the scrap yard.”

Agron’s face fell. “Thanks,” he said as he handed over his credit card.

“I know how much you loved that truck, the best thing to do is run out and get a new one right now. It’ll cheer you up, trust me.” Nemetes stated as he walked to the cash register.

“Yeah, right,” Agron said glumly. He signed the receipt and was led to the back of the shop where Patty was. He went over and rubbed the hood in a gesture of farewell. He opened the door and unloaded his stuff from the glove compartment and the back. When he schlepped to his rental car for the final time, he looked like a man who had lost his best friend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spartacus was at the front desk helping Chadara stock the new membership brochures when Agron showed up. He took one look at his shell shocked partner, and went over to him. He patted him on the back, “Sorry to hear about Patty, mate. Nothing could be done?”

Agron shook his head. “I can’t believe it. I know it’s crazy to be so attached to a car but I feel worse than I did when I lost my cat.”

“Hey, I understand.”

“And then the rental place stuck me with some shitty hybrid. I stalled three times on the way here. Some old lady gave me the finger and threatened to kick my ass.” Agron said. Spartacus wanted to laugh, but he knew his friend was in pain.

“Go soon and get yourself a hot, new ride…”

“With a hot new registration fee, insurance hike and car payment.” Agron sighed. “I’m officially depressed. I’m going to my office and brood some more.” He walked slowly to his office and shut the door.

It was an hour later and Agron still didn’t feel any better. The monthly numbers for the gym that Diotimos provided didn’t help much. Membership was way up, but the fees were barely covering the overhead costs. Everything seemed to boil down to money, or the lack of it. As he sat at his desk and rubbed his temples, he wished he could have one stress free day. Was that too much to ask?

There was a tap on the door, and he pulled his tired eyes from the spreadsheets displayed on his computer monitor. “Come in,” he said tersely. The door opened and Tychos walked in.

“Can I talk to you for a minute about yesterday?” Tychos asked.

 _Damn. That stress free day isn't coming anytime soon is it?_   Agron thought. “What’s on your mind?”

Tychos closed the door and went to stand directly in front of Agron’s desk. “Uh, first I wanted to know is there some kind of policy against guests of employees stopping by during work hours?”

“Nope.”

“Okay then because it was obvious that you had an issue with Castus being here.”

“Oh if you meant _that_ guest, then yes there is a policy. I don’t want to see him here again.”

Tychos exhaled, “You know he kind of filled me in a little on what’s behind you all’s beef…”

Agron leaned back in his chair and began to rock, “Do tell.”

“Can we be frank?”

 _This should be interesting._ “Yes. What did Castus have to say?”

“He said it boiled down to you both dating Nasir. And…”

Agron began to rock faster and asked, “And what?”

“And there is probably some insecurity and jealousy on your part.” Tychos finished and cleared his throat and looked steadily at Agron.

Agron stopped rocking and gestured to the chair that in front of his desk. “Have a seat Tychos.”

“Look, if I stepped out of line-“

“Have a seat.” He said firmly. Tychos sat.

“Now, I don’t know how long you two have been going out and I really don’t care. The point I'm trying to make is that I've known Castus longer than you have, and a lot better as well. The reasons why I don’t want him around have nothing to do with being jealous or insecure. I need you to understand that clearly. And since you want to pass messages-“

Tychos interrupted, “That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Oh, you’re not acting as an intermediary delivering insults? What did you think I would say after hearing more aspersions from our mutual friend? You can tell him this then: Nasir wants nothing to do with him because it’s what Nasir wants. It has nothing to do with me and everything to do with him.”

“Agron, Nasir didn’t even mention him to me.”

He pressed on, “That’s because Nasir is mature and has truly moved on in every sense. I’m pretty positive Castus didn’t get into why they broke up either or his own subsequent behavior, but I won’t spoil any of that for you. You can get all the juicy details from him.”

Tychos looked at his hands. “This isn’t going well. I had no intention of upsetting you. I just wanted your side of the story.”

“You just got it. What you do off the clock or off the premises is no concern to me. But when you are here,” Agron pointed to the wall, “He is not. Are we crystal?”

“Yeah,” Tychos got up to leave. “I guess we’re through here.”

“Yes, it seems so. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Agron turned his attention back to his computer. “Close the door on your way out please.”

Tychos did as instructed in silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir was certain that he broke about five different traffic laws trying to rush to his interview. He didn’t count on the downtown traffic being so congested or several of the streets being blocked off due to a visit by some foreign dignitary. He barely had five minutes to spare before his appointment as he ran down the sidewalk to the building. He spared a few seconds to look at the place. It resembled a converted duplex. The entrance was obscured by overgrown trees and a tiny sign was perched on the security gate. It said:

**The Capua Law Firm**

Nasir pushed the gate and it opened. He went up the walkway to the front door and rang the bell. It was soon answered by a young woman with blonde hair and large framed glasses.

“Hi! Are you Nasir?”

“Uh yes,” He answered. “I’m here for an interview.”

“Good. Come in.” She smiled.

He followed her in and tried to straighten his jacket. He brushed the back of his hair with his hand and hoped he didn’t look too disheveled and flustered.

“I’m Licinia by the way.” She said as she stuck out her hand. Nasir was a bit taken aback because her right arm was entirely covered with tattoos. “Solonius will be with you in just a minute. He’s finishing up a call. You can have a seat here.” She gestured to an ancient looking loveseat in the hallway and he sat down. “Can I get you some coffee or water?”

He took out his leather binder and checked to see if his references were still in it. “No, I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Are you sure? Today we have Hawaiian Roast and it’s excellent.” She asked, looking at him expectantly.

Wanting to make as good impression as possible he relented, even though he had already had two large cups at work. “Okay, sure. I take it black.”

“Excellent,” she replied and went around the corner to where he assumed the coffee pot was.

In her absence, he took a good survey of the place. It was a converted duplex.  In what was supposed to be the front room, there was a huge desk and further down the hall he spotted the kitchen. Off to the side in the very back was a metal staircase which led to the upper level. He heard voices in the room next to him and he leaned over to get a better view. The door was open and he saw a man who looked like he was in his early thirties. He was unlike any thirty something lawyer he had ever seen. The guy was wearing a “Metallica” t-shirt, a punk haircut and ear stretchers in both lobes. _What kind of law firm is this?_

Licinia appeared again and he straightened up quickly. She handed him his coffee. “Here you are. Careful it’s hot.”

“Thank you.” He took a sip as she watched closely. “Mmm, it is good.” He wasn’t fibbing. It actually was very good.

“I knew you’d like it.” She seemed very pleased with herself and went back to her desk.

He sipped and glanced at his watch. He hoped it would start soon; he only had forty five minutes before he had to get back to work on the Westside. The phone rang at Licinia’s desk and she answered.

“Yes? He’s waiting. I’ll send him up.” She hung up. “Solonius will see you now. Just go up the stairs. His office is the last one on the left.”

“Okay,” he said and stood up. He fumbled around as he tried to balance his binder and his coffee cup. Licinia stood up and went over to him. She plucked the coffee cup from his hand. “I’ve got it.”

“Thanks.” He started up the stairs. The upper level looked much like the lower one except there were more people. He noticed they were all young and dressed casually. _This is definitely a firm unlike any others._ When he came to the last office, the door was open and two men were inside. The older man was gray haired with a lined faced. However, he was muscular and was dressed elegantly in black slacks and a cream shirt. The younger man looked like he had just come from a photo shoot for Calvin Klein. He had brown hair that was gorgeously styled and huge brown eyes. He was over six feet and well-built like his father. He almost looked as good as Agron…almost. He was dressed in jeans and a gray Henley.

He rapped on the door with his knuckles to get their attention. “Hello?”

The older man stood up from the large leather chair he was sitting in. “Yes, c’mon in, son.” He held out his hand. “I’m Solonius Capua and this is my son, Marcus.” Nasir shook it and then shook the one offered by Marcus. “Have a seat,” Solonius said pointing to a chair in front of the desk. “If you don’t mind, Marcus will be sitting in this interview as well. He’s also the senior partner here.”

“No, of course not,” Nasir said nervously as he sat. Marcus perched himself on the corner of his father’s desk. Nasir willed himself to not start sweating.

Solonius grabbed a piece of paper from a pile on his left and put a pair of reading glasses on. “We’re pretty informal here as you can see. You don’t have to worry about essay questions over why you wanted to a lawyer or any of that bullshit, so you can relax.”

Nasir breathed, “Okay.” He didn’t relax though.

“It says here on your resume that you went to UCLA.” Solonius said as he peered at the paper.

“Yes. I graduated cum laude, I served on the Law Review and I was published, twice.”

“Hmmm, well that shows that you can write concisely. You’d be surprised at how many yahoos out there with law degrees who don’t know how write a simple brief. It’s pathetic.” Solonius mused. Nasir didn’t quite know what to say to that.

Solonius continued on, “Then you spent time at Sielberg and Burgess.”

“I interned there during my second and third year. I was then offered a full time position after I graduated.”

“Did you like it there?” Marcus asked.

“I did, I learned a great deal of practical legal knowledge.” He cleared his throat. “Uh, I gained valued court experience. I have to say I had a wonderful mentor who helped tremendously.” Nasir stopped; he was starting to lose his train of thought. Solonius and Marcus shared a look.

Solonius put down the paper, “Sielburg and Burgess is one of the most prestigious firms in Los Angeles, you gained all of this knowledge and experience and yet you left. Why?”

 _You’re flopping Nasir. Just be honest and tell the truth._ “As prestigious as they were, I never really felt like I fit in. There was pressure to follow a certain career trajectory, but I knew it wasn’t for me. After my mentor left the firm, I felt detached and the work became impersonal. When he was there, he made the law real-even if it was a simple business contract. He taught me that every word written and every statement made have the ability to impact a person’s life significantly. That’s the kind of law I want to practice, and unfortunately I didn’t feel like I could there.”

Solonius and Marcus were quiet. Nasir thought that he might have been too honest. Solonius broke the silence.

“We’re a small firm as you can see. We have four lawyers including myself, three clerks and a half a dozen other staff. We deal mainly in family law centering on juvenile cases, adjudication, child abuse, and custody. We specialize in foster youth cases and they are the majority of our pro bono work. Thanks to our amazing grant writer, we can handle more than a few cases at a time. What keeps the lights on is our work with child stars, helping them becoming emancipated and the like.”

“That happens a lot?” Nasir asked.

Marcus looked at him solemnly, “More than you realize. Does that kind of work seem real to you?”

“Yes, it does. I have a particular interest in foster youth.” Nasir said.

“It says here on your resume that you have volunteered at the L.A. LGBT center with homeless teens for several years.” Solonius was reading his resume again.

“I have. It’s probably one of the most rewarding experiences of my life.”

Solonius and Marcus shared another look and Nasir wondered what was going on. Then Marcus stood up, “Let’s give you a tour and introduce you to some people.”

“Sure.” Nasir stood up as well and followed Marcus out of the door. He made good on his offer. Nasir was introduced to several staff members and the lawyer with the ear expanders. They all greeted him warmly. Afterwards, Marcus took him outside in the backyard because he needed a smoke break. “You don’t mind a little smoke do you?”

“No, I did it for years before I quit a year ago.”

“Eh,” Marcus scoffed. “I keep telling myself I’m going to but I never got around to it.” He took a long drag and exhaled. He looked at Nasir, “You ever think you’re going to get rich or famous practicing law?”

Nasir shook his head and went to stand beside Marcus. “My conscious and Sallie Mae have told me no. I have to say this wasn’t what I expected when I showed up.”

Marcus chuckled, “A little casual, huh? A long time ago, my father discovered that kids were a lot more willing to open up to adults that they could relate to. He found that if you came in all suited up, the kid would just shut down. So, he hired young lawyers and staff and directed them to save the monkey suits for court only. The most important thing was to establish trust with these kids.”

He took another drag. “The cases that we deal with sometimes are horrific. I mean nightmare inducing stuff. A few things that you have to know if you want to work here are: you can’t carry any of it home, you can’t help everyone, and there are truly evil people in this world. All you can do is try your best and if it means that you can save one life, then do your very best.” He shrugged.

“I didn’t always understand that until I started working with the kids at the center. Some of their stories were heartbreaking. I would have to go into the restroom and break down sometimes. But knowing that I could make a difference somehow, even just by listening kept me coming back.” Nasir said. “I know your father said he wasn’t really interested in why I wanted to be a lawyer, but I think if I tell you this you’d understand. I had a friend when I was growing up in Seattle and he was a foster kid. His name was Derek. We were tight. We did everything together. I would see the bruises and sometimes he didn’t have anything to eat at lunch but we never talked about it. We were just kids and wanted to be happy. One day, he didn’t show up for school and I heard our teacher tell another one that Derek was in the hospital and that it was really serious. He never came back. Then one day my mother asked me, “Didn’t you used to have a friend named Derek?” I was like, “Used to?” and then she told me that he had died. His foster father had beat him to death.” He paused. “I just don’t another Derek to happen. Not on my watch.”

Marcus crushed his cigarette butt in a nearby ashtray. He glanced at Nasir, “Barca was right about you.”

Nasir wasn’t sure he heard right. “Barca? You know him?”

“Yes, he and my father go way back and we’ve served on a lot of advocacy boards together. He was the one who recommended you to us and insisted that we interview you.”

“I had no idea. I haven’t talked to him in weeks. I didn’t tell him I was applying for a job here.” Nasir was shocked.

“He knew that you would. Are you ready to go back inside?” Marcus asked and held the back door open for him.

Nasir walked through, dazed and happy. _Thanks, Barca._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agron was walking back the gym after lunch, still boiling over Tychos’ visit when his phone rang. He had remained calm during the discussion but he was silently raging hours afterwards. He told himself that if one more shitastical thing happened that day, he was going to lose it for sure.

He looked at his phone and saw it was Nasir, “Hey, back from the interview?”

“Are you sitting down?”

“No, I’m standing outside the gym door. What happened?”

“I GOT THE JOB!!!!” Nasir shouted.

“Are you serious? That’s fucking awesome!” Agron yelled. A couple of gym rats stared at him as they walked inside. He moved out of the way and walked to the back entrance. “How? What happened?”

“I came in and told them where I used to work and why it sucked. Then they asked me about my volunteer work at the center. I talked with the senior partner about foster kids while he smoked and then they offered me the job!” Nasir exclaimed.

“Wow. That’s the most interesting interview I’ve ever heard of. But hey, you obviously knocked them out enough for them to hire you. That’s awesome, love. It really is. I’m so proud of you. We have to celebrate!” Agron walked inside the gym and ignored Saxa who was snickering at him. She had seen the tiny hybrid he was forced to drive and howled with laughter.

“Hey, a celebration sounds fucking great. I’m not particular; a bottle of Chuck’s from CVS will do just fine. But, I have to make sure I write my two weeks’ notice and thank Barca first.”

“Barca,” Agron looked puzzled. “What does he have to do with you getting the job?”

“A lot, he was the one who recommended me.”

Agron was blown away. “Man, that’s incredible.”

“I have one amazing ex-mentor and you an amazing ex-boyfriend.”

“Yeah, we do.” Agron smiled, “Congrats, Nasir.”

“Thanks. So how’s your day been?”

“Ah, okay. We’ll talk about it later. I’m just so happy for you. Try not to do a jig on top of your desk when you get back to work.”

“That’s going to be tough. You know I really want to.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burritos and two bottles of Charles Shaw white wine were presented to Nasir when Agron showed up at his place after work.

“My favorites!” He kissed Argon, “Thank you!”

“Anything for you my love. Congratulations again,” Agron said as leaned in for another kiss. “Now fill me in on everything.”

They sat down to eat and Nasir gave him a more detailed version of his interview. He described the office, Licinia, Solonius and Marcus. Agron wanted to know just how handsome Marcus was, but Nasir ignored him. He told him instead about the conversation he had with Marcus.

“How come you never told me about Derek?” Agron asked.

Nasir sighed. “I don’t know. For a long time I just wanted to forget, but I wanted to remember today. I felt like I had to. It was as if he was there along with Barca.”

“I’m still in awe over that. What a generous thing to do. You know if the world had ten million more Barcas it would be a much better place.” Agron said.

“I concur.” Nasir raised his wine glass, “To Barca.”

“To Barca,” Agron repeated. They clinked glasses and took a drink. “When do you start?”

“It will be the first of next month. I have to go through a bunch of background checks because I’ll be working a lot with kids.”

“How much are they going pay you?” Agron asked as he spread his hands.

“I will be paid a salary reflective of my education and experience.” Nasir answered.

“Which is?”

“Not much.” Nasir smirked. “I will be able to pay rent, bills and get some wine other than two buck Chuck’s* on occasion.” Nasir put his glass down. “I’m just happy to have a job. I still can’t believe they hired me right then and there. Stuff like that isn’t supposed to happen.”

“Why not?” Agron asked. “You know I sort of predicted that.”

“Yes, but weren’t you joking?”

“Obviously I wasn’t. You might as well start calling me Agron the Oracle.”

Nasir chuckled, “No I will not. You haven’t told me what’s going on with you.”

“I don’t want to put a damper on your day.” Agron said as he waved his hand.

Nasir grabbed and held it, “I’m sorry about Patty.”

“How did you know?”

“Saxa texted me.”

“Figures,” Agron snorted. “I don’t know why she cares so much. She was always so disrespectful when it came to Patty.”

“Why don’t we go car shopping tomorrow after work? Maybe you can find Patty the second.”

“No,” Agron groused. “I’m not ready. I still need to mourn, but I am going to exchange that fucking hybrid.”

Nasir got up from the table where they were sitting and got the other bottle of wine. As he was opening it, “I need to stop by the Ludus tomorrow anyway and tell Aurelia I’m quitting. She’s been so great; I want to do it face to face instead of an email.”

“She’ll appreciate it. You might want to break the news to Tychos too.”

“Uh, why?”

“So he can run back and tell your ex the latest.”

“Agron, are we on that again?” Nasir asked as he refilled Agron’s glass and his.

“I thought it was finished too but Tychos wanted to talk to me this morning.”

Nasir sipped his wine, “About what?”

“Getting into it with Castus and not allowing him to come back to the gym. Castus told him the reason behind my decision was based on jealousy and insecurity.” Agron replied.

Nasir closed his eyes and silently cursed Tychos for being so foolish. “I hope you set him straight in a respectful and non-violent way.”

“He is alive and well and my voice never rose above a shout.” Agron said prudishly.

“Good. Why can’t my ex be more like your ex?”

“We’ll need another bottle of wine and a psychiatrist to figure that out.” Agron quipped.

“Then again, I don’t think I want to know that badly. Thanks for helping me celebrate tonight.”

Agron reached over and kissed Nasir deeply. “The celebration isn’t over. I have one last gift to give.”

Nasir pretended to be surprised. “What is it?”

“An O and a really big one too,” Agron said and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh,” He got up and started to clear the table. Agron helped him clean up the remnants of their dinner. Once they finished, Nasir took his hand and led him down the hall towards his bedroom. Agron decided to have a bit of fun and hopped on Nasir’s back.

“Oh my God!” Nasir yelled. “You weigh a ton!” He staggered down the hall.

“Giddy up! Isn’t that what the cowboys say? We don’t have all night.” Agron laughed and kicked his legs out. He whooped loudly as Nasir carried him into the bedroom.

Nasir’s phone started to ring. It was on the kitchen counter where he left it, completely forgotten. The occupants in the bedroom didn’t hear it but it was from a restricted number. It rang again and then silence.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is having a great week until one fateful moment in the parking lot. Lucretia offers her congrats while Agron and Crixus continue to clash over Tony Drake.

“No.”

“Aurelia…”

“You can’t resign if I refuse.”

“Then Agron can fire me.”

Aurelia glared at Agron. “You better not.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Agron said as his eyes grew wide.

“I don’t want you to go. You’re one of our best employees and I hate to say it but Chadara is a ditz.” Aurelia whined.  Nasir felt for his supervisor. She was Varro’s wife and the gym’s manager. She often pulled ten to twelve hour days which was hard because they also had a young son. The brunette had an impossibly young face but the stress lines were starting to show.

“I won’t be leaving until the end of the month. Until then, I’ll help train Chadara so that she can be a bigger help to you.” Nasir offered.

“Thanks.” She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and gave him a hug. It was quite a tight fit in the supply room where they found her. “Can I still take you home? Are you good with kids?”

Nasir laughed. “I’m not too sure about preschoolers.”

Aurelia tried another tact, “Diotimos is going to be so disappointed. Who’s going to repair his computer now?”

“The IT guy?”

“Dammit,” she said as she let go.

“I’ll miss you guys. I really will.”

“We’ll miss you too.” She said.

They left the supply room and ran into Crixus and Spartacus who were both getting ready to leave for the evening.

“I heard you’re quitting to start work at some fancy ass law firm. Who said you could leave?” Crixus asked gruffly.

Nasir decided to play along, “This guy standing beside me. Blame him.” He pointed to Agron.

“You always did have a thing for lawyers didn’t you?” Crixus shot Agron a look.

“I can’t expect to live on my good looks forever.” He joked.

“Speaking of lawyers, we’re meeting with Drake and his on Monday morning, ten sharp at their office on Sunset.” Spartacus announced.

“Oh really? I thought we were going to meet with Calavius beforehand.”  Agron said skeptically.

“That’s still up in the air. Do you think we should we meet somewhere else?”  Spartacus said.

“Yeah, I feel like we’d be walking into enemy territory.” Agron said sullenly.

Crixus looked irritated. “Why would you say that? This deal is an opportunity of a lifetime but you’re too stubborn to see that.”

Agron rounded on him. “That’s what he’d like for us to believe and I’m not being stubborn. I’m being cautious as we should all be.”

Spartacus interrupted, “Sorry to break up what I know would probably be another colorful argument between you two, but I have to head home. We can discuss it tomorrow.” He waved to them all and hurried through the back exit.

Nasir followed Spartacus’ lead and tugged at Agron’s sleeve, “C’mon, I’m supposed to be treating you to dinner. I’m dying to try out that new Himalayan café.”

Crixus and Agron were staring at each other but Crixus broke eye contact first. “See you around, Nasir.”

“Good night Crixus, bye Aurelia. See you Saturday.” He waved and led Agron out the gym.

“I swear on the Gods,” Crixus mused. “I don’t know how that kid has the patience to deal with him.”

Aurelia gave him an incredulous look. “Pot meet kettle?”

“No fucking way. I’m the most reasonable person we’ve both ever met.” Crixus exclaimed. “But anyway,” he continued before Aurelia could argue the point. “I have something in mind and I’m going to need your help.”

“Criiixxxus”, Aurelia moaned.

“It’s perfectly harmless. Trust me.” He put his arm around her and smirked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir was just about to dig into his lamb dish at his desired Himalayan cafe when his phone rang. He reluctantly put his knife and fork down and reached for the phone in his jacket pocket. He hoped that it wasn’t another anonymous call. He wasn’t quite ready to acknowledge that Agron could very well be on to something. Since their discussion two nights before, he had already received four.

He checked the screen on his phone and saw that it was Lucretia. “Hey pretty lady.” He answered.

“Hello Nasir, I hope I’m not interrupting.” Lucretia said.

“No, not at all. I always welcome a phone call from you.”

Agron raised his water glass from across the table.

“Agron does too.”

“That’s sweet. I’m calling because congratulations are in order I believe?”

Nasir sat up a little straighter in his chair. “How did you find out? Oh wait, Barca.”

“Yes. I hope you don’t mind that he told me first.”

“No, he was mainly responsible for me getting the job in the first place.”

“Maybe, but I also think that you were just so impressive that they couldn’t resist hiring you.”

Nasir laughed. “I’ll go with that too. Thank you. We should have dinner soon so we can catch up.”

“Uh sure, I’m feeling a little under the weather right now—“

Nasir’s brow furrowed. “It’s nothing serious is it?”

“No, I went to the doctor to get checked out and to get some tests. She just recommended rest.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, we’ll go out whenever you’re feeling better. You’ll be at the wedding won’t you?”

“Of course, it’s been I don’t know how long since a wedding was held at the gallery. I wouldn’t miss it.”

“It was so great of you to offer it to Crixus and Naevia.”

“An easy decision really. They’re such a lovely couple.” It had been Agron’s idea for Crixus and Naevia to ask Lucretia to use her galley as a wedding venue after a fruitless search. Lucretia was so taken with the couple that she agreed and at a reasonable price.

Nasir sensed the sadness in her voice. He had to ask her, “Have you heard from Gaia?”

Agron looked at Nasir but he shrugged. _Might as well ask._

“Yes I have.” Lucretia answered. “We had a nice long chat a week or so back. It was good to hear from her.”

“I’m so glad to hear that Lucretia.”

“I won’t keep you. Say goodbye to Agron for me.”

Nasir held the phone up and Agron called, “Goodbye Lucretia!”

“Talk to you soon.” He told her.

“Goodbye.”

He hung up and put his phone away. Agron finished chewing a heaping spoonful of brown rice, “How’s she doing?”

“She said she hasn’t been feeling well.” They shared a look.

“News travels fast too, I see.” Agron said.

“It seems that way, makes me even more excited to start.”

“Aurelia took it better than I thought she would. I figured she was going to try to tie you up and lock you in a closet.”

Nasir tasted his dish and murmured in pleasure. “This is so good…I’m definitely going to miss everyone.

“Even Crixus?”

“Yes, even Crixus. What is up with two?”

“We’ve known each other forever and we fight like kids. Half the time I’m right, the other half I’m even more right. He’s just completely blind when it comes to Drake.”

“What is it that you keep telling me, stay alert?”

“I don’t have much of a choice since our lawyer is MIA and we’ll probably go into that meeting unprepared. Gannicus was right, Barca was the only competent lawyer in L.A.”

Nasir balled up his napkin and tossed it at Agron. “Hey!”

Agron fended off the paper assault. “Sorry. Until now.” He said sheepishly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 6 P.M. on a Friday and there was just a last bit of cleaning that needed to be done before he headed out for the weekend. He and Agron wanted to squeeze in one last date night in for the week, so Nasir rushed around straightening up and packing his bag. The phone rang as he was trying to stuff his laptop into its case.

“Hey, we got a situation here at the gym,” said the voice on the other end.

“What’s the matter?” Nasir asked as collected his bags and coat.

“Well, that’s what we need your help with. The database is down or something and Diotimos is freaking out.”

Nasir frowned. “Has he called the IT guy?”

“Of course and he’s not picking up or answering his messages.”

“Did he say what‘s the problem is? Has it frozen up? Can he get into it at all?”

“Nasir, I don’t know anything about that stuff you know that. Can you just stop by and take a look?”

“Has he asked Spartacus?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t know what the deal is either.”

He sighed and mouthed the word _fuck._ “Fine Agron, but if it’s something I can’t fix then Diotimos is going to have to wait until the tech can take a look. I don’t want to miss the start of the movie.”

“I hear you. See you shortly?”

“Yes, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Nasir said dully.

“Good, and thanks for this. I know it’s a pain in the ass.”

Nasir silently agreed. “See you, bye.” He hung up and finished getting his stuff together quickly. He left the apartment in a huff and vowed to tell anyone within listening distance that it was time to ditch the troublesome database.  He didn’t quite know when he became the go to guy for computer problems at the Ludus. He was not a professional by any means. Spartacus was pretty computer literate but the rest were hopeless, even Agron. He wished as he departed the parking garage in his building that he hadn’t been so eager to help.

As he walked into the gym twenty minutes later, he was still annoyed. Agron met him in the upstairs hallway. He was about to knock on Diotimos’ door but Agron stopped him.

“Wait, he’s in Spartacus’ office. They’re both trying to reach the IT guy now. I guess he thinks if Spartacus sends a mean voicemail, he’ll actually answer.” He said.

 _Wonderful,_ Nasir thought. _This could take all night._ Agron opened the door to Spartacus’ office for Nasir and as he walked in, he was greeted by a huge shout,

“SURPRISE!”

There they all were: Aurelia, Spartacus, Gannicus, Crixus, Saxa, Donar, Lugo, Varro, Diotimos and Chadara.

“Aw man!” Nasir cried and tried to turn and leave the office but Agron caught him in a hug. “You guys…I’m such a doofus. I didn’t see this coming at all.” He said to them.

“We got you good!” Aurelia said as she came to him and gave him a hug.

“Yeah, you did. I’m so touched. You all didn’t have to do this.” Nasir said softly.

“We know we didn’t, you humble bastard.” Saxa chided as she swept in and kissed him on the cheek. “We wanted to.”

“Yeah, you’re part of the Ludus crew.” Gannicus said and shook his hand.

Nasir looked at Agron, “You put this together didn’t you?”

“No actually this was Crixus’ idea.” Agron said shaking his head.

“Wow, Crixus. Thank you!”

“We wanted to give you a proper send off before I left for my honeymoon.” Crixus said as he stood to face him. “We’re all proud of you and we’re going to miss you around here.”

“We certainly are, Nasir. Getting you to work here was definitely one of Agron’s better ideas.” Spartacus added. Everyone laughed.

“Yes, it actually was,” Agron exclaimed over the chuckling.

“In fact, since you’ve started working here you’ve saved us over $450 in computer repair and labor costs alone.” Diotimos piped up.

“Well, let’s toast to that!” Gannicus bellowed.

Donar raised a plastic cup, “To computer repairs and labor costs!”

“Here, here!” Everyone shouted.

Aurelia cried, “Speech!”

“Oh no, “Nasir tried to beg off but Saxa pushed him into the center of the crowd.

He paused as he took in each face. “Um, thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I do feel like I’m truly a part of this group. You have accepted me, after bit of hazing I might add.” Crixus clapped and he continued. “And you all have become such an important part of my life.  I can definitely say I don’t feel the same way about the people at my other job.” He joked. “But uh, I’ll miss you as well. Not only are you all wonderful co-workers, you’ve become really good friends. That’s it.”

They all applauded and took turns either hugging him or shaking his hand. Aurelia showed him the large cake they had decorated for him. It had the words, “Congratulations Nasir!” in blue lettering. He found himself getting choked up.

It was always difficult for him to find connections outside his family in Seattle, but he felt like he finally found one away from home. He had one person to thank for making that happen.

He went to Agron as the others dived into the cake and kissed him. “Thank you for allowing me to share this part of your life. I know how important everyone in this room is to you. I know how much this gym means to you. For you to do that so willingly, it just makes me love you all the more.”

Agron looked at him steadily, “Everyone in this room is here to celebrate you. I didn’t have anything to do with it. It’s because they know what I already knew; you’re an incredible man Nasir.”

They kissed again and Crixus called out, “Keep sucking face you two while we finish up the cake!”

After they all had several pieces of cake, it was time for gifts. Saxa waved hers under Nasir’s nose for him to open and he shared a look with Agron.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing like that,” Saxa said as she observed the look, “I’ll leave it to you both to buy your own butt plugs.”

Nasir winced and chuckled while Agron just sighed.  He opened the rectangular box and saw that there was an article of clothing inside. It was dark blue with white letters on the front.  He pulled it out and groaned, “Ludus pajamas, Saxa?”

“They’re so you won’t forget us.” She said as the others snickered.

“I’m not disappearing. You’ll see me around. I still work out here.” Nasir said.

“Yeah, keep it up. You’re still too skinny.” Gannicus quipped.

He was about to retort but he held the pajamas up for further inspection. “Do they have feet?”

Saxa giggled, “Yes. It’s so cute. Don’t you think so, Agron?”

Agron was too busy snorting into his drink cup to answer. Luckily, the rest of the gifts were more to Nasir’s liking which included a gold pen set, a sterling silver card holder, a nameplate for his desk, monogrammed book ends, and a leather briefcase. If nothing else he thought, he will be the best equipped and best accessorized new lawyer at the Capua Law Firm.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir was trying to avoid getting ice pushed down his shirt from Varro and Lugo when Agron tapped his watch and announced. “Hate to break up the party but Nasir and I have another engagement in a few.”

“Hey everyone thanks again for the party and the gifts. I really appreciate it.” Nasir called out. They all began to clean up the office and pack away the extra cake and drinks.  Nasir collected all of his gifts and told Agron he was going out to put them in the trunk of his car.

“I’ll be finished here in a minute. I have to get my things from my office and then I’ll meet you out front.” Agron told him.

Nasir waved goodbye to everyone and backed out of the office.  He went down the stairs and out to the parking lot where his car was. He popped open his trunk and placed everything he had in his hands inside, not noticing the figure bearing upon him from behind.

After finished and slammed his trunk closed he heard, “Nasir.”

He turned suddenly to a sight culled from his deepest loathing, Castus. He rolled his eyes. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Like I was going to do what your asshole boyfriend tells me to do.”

“Go straight to hell, Castus.”

“Look at you, getting all gully over your man who has you _answering phones_. A receptionist and a towel boy, Nasir? Not exactly a step up.” Castus said.

Nasir turned his back to him. “I’m not Agron, Castus. Your stupid insults have no effect on me whatsoever. Leave me alone, go back to your car and wait for Tychos.” He started back towards the gym.

“And what if I don’t?”

Nasir rounded to face him. “Then stand there like a fool with your dick out in the wind. I don’t give a fuck, just leave me alone! Why is that so goddamn hard for you to understand?” He started to walk away again when he felt a hand grip his right arm.

Nasir’s voice was low and steady, “Take your fucking hand off of me.”

“No, fuck that. I’m tired of you treating me like some dog shit. You think because you have a new man you can act like I don’t even exist?” Castus demanded as he tried to hold him still.

“Take your fucking hand off of me.”  He repeated. His eyes widening in anger, “If I have to tell you again, we’re going to have a problem.”

“We’ve been had a problem.” Castus said slowly and tightened his hold.

Nasir took his left hand, pressed it against Castus’ face and pushed with all his might. Castus’ let go and he stumbled back a step or two.

“Get the fuck out of here!” He shouted.

“You got me once. I’m not gonna let you do it again,” Castus warned and before hitting Nasir in the jaw.

Nasir fell back and landed on his side. Tiny pieces of grit dug into his palms as he lifted himself up. He gasped and touched his jaw. When he drew his hand away, he saw blood. “You motherfucker,” he snarled. He stood and squared up against his former boyfriend. Castus curled his lip and said, “Doesn’t feel too good to get sucker punched does it?”

“You mean like this?” Nasir asked and socked Castus in the eye. The blow knocked Castus back a couple of feet but he remained standing. He then charged at Nasir, the impact threw back into the door of the nearest car. He felt his head bounce off the car window hard. He attempted to push Castus off of him, but the other man had the advantage of leverage and slammed Nasir back into the car again, this time over the hood. He held Nasir down and there were shouts in the distance that neither could hear over their fury.

“There’s a fight going on!”

“They’re fighting in the middle of the parking lot!”

“Call the police!”

Nasir felt Castus’ hands closing around his throat. With his face inches from Nasir he hissed, “You’re never going to forget my face. Even when you’re fucking Agron, you’ll still see me.”

“You’re crazy!” Nasir choked out and brought his right leg up and kicked. He was aiming from the groin, but hit Castus’ knee instead. Castus yelled in pain and Nasir shoved him away. Before he could react he saw a figure in a blue Ludus t-shirt tackle Castus to the ground. Nasir slid off the hood of the car and was grabbed before he fell.

Aurelia cried near his ear, “Nasir! Oh Gods, He’s bleeding!”  He heard shouting and blinked his eyes to clear the fuzziness in his head. He saw several people pulling the figure in the blue shirt off of Castus. It was Agron.

“You fucking shit!” Agron screamed as Donar, Lugo and Spartacus held him fast.

Castus, his mouth streaming with blood struggled to stand. “Fuck you Agron,” he spit out.

Agron became even more incensed and Crixus had to join the others in keeping Agron for going in for the kill.

“What are you doing Castus? Have you lost mind?” Saxa yelled.

Aurelia had her phone out, “I’m calling 911 right now.” She said and her hands were shaking.

“Hear that Agron, someone’s going to jail tonight.” Castus jeered. Blood dotted his shirt from his cut lip and his eye began to swell but he still grinned.

“You think you’ll still be standing after they get here?” Agron shouted and tried to charge Castus again.

Gannicus stepped in between the fray and pointed to Castus, “You, get the fuck out of here now.”

“Who are you, blonde boy? Mind your fucking business.” Castus said. He cackled like a madman.

Gannicus began to walk towards Castus and Crixus and Saxa pulled him away. The Aussie was usually easy going and slow to anger, but when riled he was even more deadly than Agron.

Spartacus seeing the situation becoming more dangerous called out to Castus, “Leave now.” His tone brooked no argument. Castus began to realize that he was thoroughly outnumbered and began to limp towards his car. “C’mon Tychos, let’s go.” He called to the trainer who was standing beyond the crowd.

Nasir looked at Tychos along with several others. Tychos shook his head. “Naw man, you go. I’m not with this. I’m not with any of this.”

Castus shrugged, “Well fuck it then, stay here with them. The dick was trash anyway.”

Aurelia asked, “Shouldn’t we keep him here until the police arrive?”

“Go.” Crixus commanded, ignoring her. “Or we let them loose,” he gestured to a still struggling Agron and Gannicus.

Castus finally got into his car and drove away.  Agron shook off the others and went to Nasir. He lifted his chin, “How bad are you hurt?”

“Just a little roughed up that’s all.”

“Chadara,” Spartacus said, “Clear the place out and start locking up. Everyone else go inside and wait for the police to arrive.” They all started to walk back into the gym.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next hour seemed like some hazy dream to Nasir. He talked to one police officer and then another. He saw Agron, Spartacus and Saxa talking to the police, and then Tychos. He wrote some things, signed a statement, and talked some more. After a while he was tired of talking. His mouth was throbbing; his head was on fire and his back stung. He tried to get up from the chair he was sitting in behind the reception desk and stumbled.  Agron was at his side quickly.

“That’s it, you’re going to the hospital.” He said.

“I’m not going to argue. I feel like shit.”

The doctor at the hospital emergency room counted off the injuries: a slight concussion, an abrasion to his jaw, neck strain and deep tissue bruising in his back. He was finally sent home at 2 A.M. with a bottle of pain pills and directions to rest and not to lift any heavy objects for five days.

When they arrived at Agron’s apartment, he headed straight for the bed and collapsed, not bothering to take off his shirt and pants. Agron followed a bit later with a glass of water and his pills.

He didn’t want to take them at first; he had to say a few things. “You were right all along.” He told Agron as he sat up.

“I wish I hadn’t been.” Agron replied as he sat beside him on the bed.

Nasir touched the bandages on Agron’s knuckles. “Here I was, telling you to ignore him and I couldn’t follow my own fucking advice.” He said bitterly.

“Don’t even start. If you hadn’t said or done anything last night, he would have tried again and again until you finally did. Tychos told the police how consumed he became with you after he saw you in the gym last week. He kept asking him all kinds of questions about you and me. He planned all of this, the confrontations-everything.” Agron said.

Nasir’ eyes were squinted, “I just don’t understand it. I never thought he would just lose it like that. You should have seen him.  He looked crazy and sounded even crazier.”

Agron could tell that Nasir was becoming upset as he was trying to recall the events of the night before. “Guess what? We’re going to put an end to this starting tomorrow. First thing in the morning, we’re going to the police station to file charges. You might even be able to get a protection order. After this, he’s either going to be in jail or some ward in a hospital and out of our lives for good.”

“You think so?”

Agron looked confused. “Yes,” he said.

Nasir shook his head slightly. “I underestimated him before, but I won’t do it again. He’s going to try to get even. I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to have you or both of us arrested. This isn’t over.”

“Then let him try.”

“Agron, we have to go about this the right way. I can’t afford to have a criminal record when I just got my first real job. And you can’t risk getting into trouble, not when you still need money for the new gym. Whatever Drake may wind up doing, he’s not going to stick around long enough to offer anything if any bad press is involved.”

Agron didn’t answer right away. He handed Nasir two pills and the glass. “Take these.” Nasir did as he was told. “You’re going to need plenty of rest. We’ve got an early start tomorrow.”

“Did you hear what I said?” Nasir asked as he lay back down on the pillow. Clothes be damned, he was going to sleep in what he was wearing.

“I always hear what you have to say. I agree to an extent. We’ll do things by the book, until we can’t any longer.”

Nasir put his hand to Agron’s chest. “We both were in full rage tonight. We can’t let that happen again.”

“Don’t worry about that, okay? Go to sleep, you’ve had a horrible night.” Agron said as he pushed a strand of hair away from Nasir’s face.

“But..Yeah it was. And this week had been so great.” His eyes began to grow heavy. He sighed, “It sucks.”

“Yep, it does.” Agron said as he pulled the covers back and put them over Nasir.

Nasir slurred. “I had a party and everything.”

“And it was nice too. You got a lot of neat things.” Agron straightened the pillow behind Nasir’s head.

“Then Castus had to ruin it.”

Agron said nothing and watched Nasir fall asleep. He was right, Castus had ruined things. _How long is this going to go on?_


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from the fight begins to descend upon Agron and Nasir. Saxa and Illithyia are two kissing ladies and Mira and Spartacus finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and don't be shy, comment! I love them!! Just to sweeten the pot, Agron and Nasir love them too. They told me to tell you that.

Agron answered another text from Saxa as he sat with Nasir at the police station. It was one of many he had sent since they had arrived. He appreciated the concern of his co-workers and friends, unfortunately he did not have much to report. They were still waiting for Nasir’s paperwork to be processed. It wasn’t entirely boring at least. They had already witnessed a prostitute urinating on the floor and a frustrated father begging the police to arrest his son for taking his car on a joyride. A homeless man was about to divulge the exact date and time of the end of the world to Agron when the desk sergeant called them forward.

The approached the enormous desk that took up nearly the entire length of the front hall and the portly policeman handed Nasir a copy of his statement without ceremony. “When is he going to be arrested?” Agron asked.

“We’ve issued an affidavit and it will be presented to a judge. Once the warrant is issued, they will pick him up on Monday morning.” The sergeant answered as he was busily signing forms.

“Monday!” Nasir exclaimed. “He could be anywhere by that time.”

“If you feel that you are in immediate danger, you can fill out an emergency protection order.” The sergeant handed Nasir a giant form. “If your situation does not fulfill the requirements for an emergency order, you’ll have to go to the courthouse and file a general restraining order with the county clerk on Monday.”

Agron was stunned, “What are we supposed to do until then?”

The sergeant finally looked up from his paperwork. “If he shows up again, call the police.”

“Which will not be necessary.” A voice boomed out from Nasir’s left side. It belonged to a hulking man who was dressed in a black suit made from the shiniest material ever made. He sported a large gold watch on his left wrist and a clunky gold bracelet on his right. One word that could adequately describe the man was _swarthy._ His skin was dusky and he had large brown eyes and a permanent smirk. His black hair was slicked back with copious amount of gel. Nasir thought as he took in the man’s appearance, was that he had just stepped off a pirate ship and changed out of his rags on the way to the police station.

“Who might you be?” the sergeant asked disdainfully.

“Apologies, I am Heracleo Grazzo, Mr. Castus Mokgohloa’s attorney.” The swarthy man replied with a slight bow. “I’m here to represent his interests and to answer any charges brought against him.”

“Where is he?” Agron demanded.

“Unfortunately my client could not be here with me due to a prior business engagement out of state. It was completely unavoidable.” Grazzo said. He placed his briefcase on the front desk while Agron and Nasir exchanged an incredulous look.

The desk sergeant gave Grazzo and his briefcase a look of irritation. “When will you client be back in town?”

“He will be here first thing Monday morning. In the meantime, I have a sworn statement from him as well as photographic evidence of his injuries.” Grazzo took out a pile of papers and handed them to the policeman. He looked smug. “Mr. Mokgohloa plans to defend himself vigorously as well as filing his own charges.”

“What charges?” Nasir asked.

“Let’s see, felonious assault and terroristic threats for starters. He is also considering filing a civil complaint as well.”

Nasir was floored. “Are you serious? For what?”

Grazzo said, “Harassment and discrimination.”

It was Agron’s turn to be floored. “Fuck the Gods. He’s even crazier than I thought.”

“On what grounds, _counselor_?” Nasir asked contemptuously. “He can’t honestly believe there was a violation when he was asked to leave a privately owned establishment.”

“Indeed, but a tort could considered if the complainant feels that he was forced to leave due to prior or inherent bias.” He answered and threw a look at Agron.

Nasir was about to respond when the sergeant broke in, “Gentleman you should argue your case in a courtroom, not here in the middle of the police station.” He pointed at Nasir, “You fill out the form for the protection order.” He then pointed to Grazzo, “You come with me. And, you better make sure your client is here at first light Monday morning. If the judge signs off on the arrest warrant and he’s not here, we’re going to go find his butt and throw him in jail.”

“This is insane.” Agron muttered. Nasir rubbed his arm and steered him away from the desk.

“I know. I need to fill out this form. Let’s go over here.” He said in a low voice.

“See you two gentlemen again very soon.” Grazzo called out and followed the sergeant to an empty room.

Nasir and Agron both sighed. This was definitely far from over.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at Agron’s place in the middle of the afternoon. Nasir did not have to report to work at the gym due to Aurelia offering to take over his shift. He wasn’t in any condition to do much anyway. He had held off taking his medication before going to the police station because he wanted to be lucid. He wasn’t anywhere near that as he plopped on the couch after popping a pill. He was never one to partake in drugs in the past because he hated the way they made him feel, which was loopy and stupid. He felt both as he tried to watch a movie on the TV. He blinked several times as the scene seemed to play over and over. Agron was in the kitchen preparing something for them to eat when saw Nasir trying to fast forward the movie with his phone instead of the remote. He decided to act.

“Hey, I think it’s time for a nap.” He said.

“After the movie, okay?”

“I don’t think you’ll last that long.”

“Probably not. This movie is ten hours long!” He pointed his phone at the TV again.

Agron was about to march him to the bedroom when his own phone rang. He answered it and it was Saxa. She was at the security gate with Illithyia. He gave the OK for her to enter and went to open the door for them. Agron greeted them as they offered their commiserations.

“How are you holding up?” Saxa asked.

“I actually felt better last night.” Agron said.

“Is that Saxa?” Nasir asked sluggishly.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Saxa said and went over to the couch. “Illithyia’s here too.”

Nasir tried to focus his eyes, “Hi ‘Lithyia.”

“Hi Nasir. How are you feeling?” She asked as she went to sit beside him on the couch. She need not have asked. Evidence of the previous night’s violence was reflected on his face, from the dark circles under his eyes to the ugly purple and red bruise that was barely covered up by a bandage on his left jaw.

He gave a crooked grin, “Not bad actually.”

“What’s he on?” Saxa muttered to Agron.

“Vicodin.”

“You look really nice Illithyia but you didn’t have to dress up to see me.” He said.

“We’re going to Naevia’s bridal shower.” The tall blonde woman said. “We just stopped by to see how you were doing.”

“You two want anything to drink?” Agron asked. Both of them shook their heads.

“Fine, I definitely need something.” He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer from the refrigerator.

“I can’t believe this happened, and now he wants to try to sue?” Saxa asked. When she got the call from him after they left the police station, she was shocked. She didn’t think Castus would take things as far as he did. The man she saw in the parking lot trying to choke Nasir was not the man she used laugh and share jokes with.

“He’s doing it because he’s a crazy, vindictive son of a bitch. We tried to tell the police that but they wouldn’t listen and they didn’t grant Nasir an emergency order.” Agron responded.

“Didn’t you say the lawyer told the cops he was out of town?”

“Please, He’s probably hiding out somewhere as we speak. That slimeball attorney might have convinced Santa Monica’s finest that he’s not a threat, but I fucking know better.” Agron said as he came back out the kitchen and sat on the arm of his couch.

“Maybe if someone tried to reason with him…”

Agron glared at her. “There’s no reasoning with someone like that, Saxa. He’s determined to hurt us anyway he can. You’ve seen Nasir’s face. We’re way past reasoning.”

“I agree with Agron,” Illithyia said. “Anyone who’s capable of stalking and attacking someone is liable to do just about anything. If I were you or Nasir, I’d be prepared to do whatever is necessary to protect myself.”

“Whatever?” Saxa asked. Surprised at the dark tone her girlfriend adopted.

“Whatever.” Illithyia repeated.

“I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much.” Agron quipped.

Nasir was no longer paying attention to the conversation. He was becoming fascinated with the print on Illithyia’s skirt. It was a black and white circular pattern which seemed to swirl the longer he stared at it.

“Nasir, are you still with us?” Saxa asked as him as he began to touch the skirt.

“It’s like the Twilight Zone.” He said dreamily and began to whistle the theme song.

Agron raised his eyebrows and pronounced, “Okay it’s time for someone to take a nap.”

Nasir asked, “Who?”

Illithyia stood up and gestured to Saxa. She nodded and said to Agron, “We’re going to head on off to the bridal shower. We just wanted to pop in for a minute to see how you guys were.” She looked at Nasir who was smiling and spoke to him slowly. “Bye Nas, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.” He answered, “Why are you talking so slow?”

Illithyia grinned. “Goodbye sweetie,” she said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Give Naevia our regards.” Agron said. He waved the women out. He then took Nasir’s hands and pulled him up from the couch.

“Let’s put you to bed.”

“Agron, can I ask you a serious question first?” Nasir whispered and pulled Agron close to him. “Would you battle a God for me?”

Agron blinked, “I would slay all who would lay attempt to wrest you from my arms.” He said.

Nasir sniggered unceremoniously. “Where is that from?”

“Some TV show I think. I don’t believe we have to worry about fighting Gods right this very moment though.” Agron grinned and he led a staggering Nasir by the hand to his bedroom. Nasir was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mira was putting the finishing touches on the cocktail mix she was preparing. She stirred in a half a cup of grenadine to the pink lemonade and vodka already in the pitcher. She tasted the concoction and found it satisfactory. She asked the other women who were in the kitchen to try a sip and they also gave their approval. Mira was thrilled. Maybe a career in bartending was in her future after he modeling days were over.

She looked outside the sliding glass doors that led from the kitchen to the outdoor patio and saw Spartacus and Crixus setting up the last folding table. It was an unseasonably warm fall day, even for Los Angeles so Mira decided to hold the bridal shower outside.

Speaking of the bride to be, Mira heard her calling to her mother, aunt and cousin to get a move on as she entered the back gate. Naevia was in jeans and a t-shirt and she was carrying a dress bag. She greeted Crixus with a kiss and hugged Spartacus, but then hurried inside the house.

“I know I’m super late,” She exclaimed before she even walked in. “The hairstylist took forever and then there was an accident on the 10 freeway.”

Mira held the door open for Naevia’s family while she said hello to her other friends.

“It’s okay. We’ve pretty much have everything set. Just go and get ready.” Mira said. “Hello ladies, nice to see you again.”

“Hello Mira,” Naevia’s mother said and gave her a hug. Naevia’s cousin smiled and waved but her aunt merely nodded her head and said hello. They had only met briefly a few months back and Mira surmised that her friend’s aunt wasn’t the friendliest of people.

Spartacus and Crixus appeared in the kitchen. “We’ve put together the last table.” Spartacus announced. Mira asked the woman next to her put the table cloth and a floral centerpiece on it.

“Thanks guys. You were a huge help.” Mira said.

“Thank you for offering to have the party at your house.” Crixus replied. “As for us, we’re going to go away and do some fun boys stuff. You ladies have a good time.” He kissed Mira on the cheek.

Naevia came back into the hallway after showing her family the spare bedroom where they could get dressed. “Taking off?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Crixus said and kissed her again. “Have a great time today.”

“You too, see you later tonight or tomorrow morning.” Naevia grinned.

“Are you going to party that hard?”

“We’re going to try.”

“Hell yeah,” Mira added.

Crixus nodded and said no more. “Let’s go, mate.” He said to Spartacus. “We don’t want to keep these ladies from their fun any longer.”

“I’m right with you.” He put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys. “Have a good time. See you later.” He said to Mira.

“You too, thank you again.”

“You’re welcome.” He then left out the kitchen door and Crixus followed him.

Mira stared at Spartacus’ retreating figure. There was still much unsaid between them. She quickly put it all aside and resumed preparations for the party.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naevia squealed and held the delicate white negligee up against her body. “This is beautiful!” The other women clapped and exclaimed their delight as they sat around the decorated tables, sipped cocktails and watched Naevia open her shower gifts. A small box, wrapped in bright orange wrapping paper with a brown bow caught her eye. She picked it up and read the small name card attached. It was from Saxa, her eyes widened.

“That’s from me.” Saxa called from the nearest table and shot Naevia a challenging look. _Open it, I dare you._

Naevia smiled a little and tried to think of a way to get out of opening her friend’s gift. It was no secret that Saxa was known to bestow upon her friends embarrassing tokens of her affection. She knew it was usually in fun but she was worried that some attendees, namely her humorless aunt would find great offense. The other guests started to grow quiet as they wondered what halted the present opening all of a sudden.

Naevia’s mother hissed, “What’s the matter? Open it.”

She took a deep breath and did as she was told. She took off the bow and peeled off the wrapper. A small rectangular white box was revealed and she pried open the top and took a peek inside. She paused for a moment because she really had no idea what she was looking at. She looked closer and Saxa started to snicker.

“What is it Naev?” Mira asked.

“It’s..I don’t know what this is.” She handed to Mira, hoping that she could determine what the object was. It was about six inches long, and made with a hard, clear material. The top was covered in raised nubs.

Mira cried, “Jupiter’s cock!” Mira and covered her mouth instantly.

“That’s exactly what it is!” Saxa shouted. The other women began to scream in laughter. The box was passed from table to table. Each woman took a look and laughed but none were brave enough to actually take it out.

“Saxa…” Naevia said.

“It’s the top of the line. It has a spring action head, vibration control, and…it glows in the dark.” Saxa replied.

“I definitely need one of those.” Aurelia piped up from Mira’s side.

As Naevia suspected, her aunt found the box’s contents not to her taste and she abruptly excused herself to go the restroom inside. Her mother tried to draw the guests’ attentions back by having some pictures taken of Naevia with her gifts. While the others milled around snapping photos, Mira asked Saxa if she could bring a couple of more bottles of wine out from the kitchen. Illithyia offered to go with her and they stepped inside the cool interior.

Saxa grabbed a bottle from a small wine rack near the kitchen island. Illithyia watched her with her arms crossed beside one of the several counters that lined the huge kitchen. “You’ve been holding out on me.” She said.

“What do you mean?”

“I never got a chance to try out Jupiter’s cock.” She replied pouting a little.

Saxa put the bottle down on the island and slinked over to her girlfriend. “I was going to surprise you with one for your birthday. It’s coming up pretty soon, right?”

“In two months. Am I to wait that long?” Illithyia purred as moved closer to her.

“Not if you don’t want to. We can get one anytime you want.” Saxa said as she placed the tip of her finger on Illythia’s lips.

Illithyia kissed Saxa’s finger. “You’ll have to show me how everything works.” She whispered and took her girlfriend’s hand and began to guide it towards her neck. Saxa needed no further direction and trailed her fingers down the supple neck of her lover. They fanned out to brush the tops of her breasts but then narrowed as she traced a sensuous line between them. Illithyia cupped Saxa’s face and kissed her. The wine and the party were forgotten while their tongues danced. Their kissing grew deeper and more intense. That is until,

“What in the world?”

They broke apart suddenly and discovered they had an audience of one. Naevia’s aunt was standing in the kitchen doorway. Her mouth was drooped in shock and she had her hand over her heart.

“Oops,” Saxa said smirking.

“I can’t believe this! Women kissing! How can you act so nasty in someone else’s house?” She demanded.

Illythia looked angry but Saxa held up her hand. “Kissing my girlfriend is nasty? You should have given us more time and then you really would have seen something.”

Naevia’s aunt was aghast and stalked to the patio doors and opened them. “Naevia!” she yelled.

“Was it something I said?” Saxa asked Illithyia.

“What’s the matter Oshun?” Naevia saw the fury in her aunt’s face and was taken aback.

“What kind of people did you invite to this party?” Oshun continued to yell. “Did you know they were going at each other like animals in the kitchen?”

Naevia was stunned and the rest of the ladies grew quiet. “No,” she answered. “And I don’t know why you felt the need to announce that in front of everyone.” She tried to keep her voice calm.

Oshun pointed at her, “Because you needed to know how disrespectful they were being at YOUR event.”

Naevia’s mother attempted to intervene, “Sis, calm down. “

“No I’m not going to calm down, Asha! This is ridiculous. I’m a woman of God and Naevia you were raised in a Christian home. This homosexuality stuff may be all right for some folk, but not with me. I don’t want to be around it.” She declared loudly.

Naevia’s breath began to rise and her nostrils flared. “Was any of that necessary? Did you really have to cause a scene and insult my friends? Today of all days?”

The guests began to exchange uncomfortable looks and murmur. Naevia saw them and tried to pull herself together.

“Mama please, sit down.” A young woman pleaded as she made her way to Oshun. She was petite with long flowing dark hair and nut brown skin. She looked like the younger version of Oshun. A version that may have existed before the bitterness of life took over.

“Leslie Ann, take your mother somewhere in the house.” Asha ordered. “I’ve had enough of this.” She then raised her voice a bit louder, “Apologies everyone. We’re all bit stressed over this wedding. You know how it is sometimes but we’re going to get back to having a good time, okay? Mira, do you want to put on some music?”

Mira snapped to attention, “Uh sure. I guess it’s time for our line dancing lessons. Ready everyone?”

The crowd hesitated at first but soon settled and space was made in the backyard for the lessons. Naevia, an avid line dancer thought it would a fun activity to teach her friends some of the newest dances to try out at the wedding reception. Mira raced over to turn on the iPod and “Blurred Lines” by Robin Thicke started to play.

A young woman in the back called out, “Oh I know this one!” She started the routine and soon the others started to follow.

Naevia was still rooted to the spot. She was awash in anger and embarrassment. _I’m disinviting Oshun to the wedding!_ She raged. She started to go inside but her mother’s gentle hand stopped her. She said, “Before you start in on her go talk to your friends first. I’ll go with you.”

They both entered the kitchen where Saxa and Illithyia still were. Illithyia was fidgeting in annoyance but Saxa was calmly sipping a glass of wine. She had been highly entertained by the scene in the back yard.

“You two, I am so sorry you had to experience that. Regardless of her personal beliefs, she had no right to say those things.” Naevia stated as she stood before them.

“Your apology is completely unnecessary.” Saxa said. She put down her glass and rubbed Naevia’s shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Still, it is my party and she is family,” Naevia bit that last word out. “I’m going to talk to her and tell her that she needs to apologize.”

“Er, you’ll probably want to hold off on that for a while. I doubt that you would convince her without causing another scene.” Saxa said. Illithyia glanced at her but said nothing.

“Nevertheless, she owes you one and you should get it.” Naevia argued.

“I don’t disagree. We do, but its fine if it doesn’t happen today. This is your bridal shower. You should be out there having fun, not worrying about making things right between your aunt and us.”

“But Saxa-“

“If I had a drink for every homophobic remark ever directed at me, I’d be dead of alcohol poisoning. Don’t worry; we’ll get our apology eventually.  We can be very convincing when need be.”

Asha said, “I appreciate what you said. My sister can act really ignorant sometimes. I hope you two decide to stay.”

“Sure,” Saxa shrugged. “Naevia’s my friend. We’re here for her.”

“Thank you.” Naevia said and gave her and Illithyia a hug. She left the kitchen with her mother in search for Oshun. Despite Saxa’s assurances, she still meant to have words with the woman.

After they left out, Illithyia asked Saxa. “We’re going to stay and risk another run-in with the woman of God?”

“Yes. Why not? We came all this way and I want to dance.” Saxa replied as she looked at the party guests attempting to move in synch with one another. She started towards the patio doors when Illithyia grabbed her hand.

“What? You want to leave?” Saxa asked.

“It’s just that we’ve been pointed out as the animals who kissed in the kitchen.”

“So? You’re not embarrassed are you?”

Illithyia looked miffed for a moment. “No I’m not, but I also don’t want to be made to feel uncomfortable because of it.”

“If there are folks around who still have an issue with two people of the same sex swapping some spit, it’s their fucking problem. I’m not hiding and I’m not running. They’ll just have to deal with the fact that I think you are sexy and gorgeous and I’m not afraid to show it.” Illithyia still felt uneasy but Saxa pulled her along to the patio doors.

“Watch,” she said. She flung them open and shouted. “The kissing ladies have returned!”

The ladies who were dancing cheered and made room in the back yard for them to join in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly 3 A.M. when Mira came back home. After the bridal shower, she, Naevia, her mother, her cousin and some other guests (including a surprise appearance from Pietros) hit the club to party some more. They had a V.I.P section reserved and they danced and sipped champagne while the single and not close to being married members of the group flirted with a bevy of guys. Mira felt no shame in doing so. If fact, it made her feel nice to be seen as attractive and desirable. God knows how long had it been since Spartacus had made her feel that way.

She walked as quietly as she could into the bedroom, sneaked into the adjoining bathroom and began to disrobe. She had just pulled her dress over her head when she sensed something behind and her and she jumped. It was Spartacus standing in the doorway.

“I didn’t think you would make it back it all tonight.” He said and leaned against the frame. His was clad in dark pajama bottoms and nothing else. His light brown hair which was usually cut and kept neatly styled was mussed.

“We said we were going to out after the party. Weren’t you paying attention?” She replied and pulled on a white terry cloth bathrobe that was hanging on a hook beside the door.

“Yes I was. I noticed a lot of things.”

“That’s a surprise.” She sneered and crossed her arms.

“Mira, we need to talk.”

“What?” She cried. “You want to talk now after an entire week of nothing? What brought this on? You’re suddenly worried that I might have become SICK OF THIS SHIT and decided to act?”

Spartacus looked down at his feet. “You’re right in that I should have tried to reach out to you sooner. I just, I just didn’t want you to feel as if I had fallen out of love with you. “

“Oh please,” Mira muttered and picked up her dress that she had dropped after Spartacus’ appearance. She pushed past him, back into the bedroom and kept her back to him. “That’s not the issue and you know it isn’t.”

He shook his head and grimaced. She was dragging him into something that he did not want to enter but he knew he would have to in order for the relationship to survive. “Mira, I miss my wife. I miss the life that I had with her. There hasn’t been a day since she was killed that I haven’t thought of her. I think about the children we would have had. I think about the house we would have lived in. As much as I have tried to pull my life together, I know a part of me died with her.”

Mira, who was standing in the open closet by the laundry hamper with her back turned was still. She heard the pain in every word, every syllable spoken. She knew that no matter how hard she tried she could never replace the loss or heal the hurt. “

Look at me.”

She turned around slowly and faced him. Her vision was slightly blurry as her eyes began to fill with tears. “Well, I wanted to know how you really felt and you told me. Guess that’s I get for asking.”

“I owed you that much and I’m sorry for keeping this from you as long as I did. You didn’t deserve that.” He said quietly.

“I don’t want you to feel sorry for me. I also don’t want you to feel guilty for missing Sura.” She noticed a tiny wince from him when he heard the name. “I want to know how we are going to get through this. What is it going to take for you to see that I’m here?” She pointed to her chest. “I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have your children.” She glanced at her hands and saw that they were balled into fists. “But that place that I can’t reach, the part of you that you just said died with her is what’s going to keep that from happening.”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried? “ He asked plaintively. “I’ve fought this every day for a decade.”

“So do you want to keep fighting it, or do you want to finally let it go?”

Spartacus’ voice began to tremble. “I love you, with everything that I have left. I don’t know if that’s enough.”

Mira sat on the end of their bed, covering her mouth with her hand. It was an attempt to stifle the scream of frustration that was struggling to escape. _Four years and he doesn’t know if he loves me enough._ “I know you may think I’m not being fair by telling you to move on but I’m not just asking for myself. Dwelling in all this pain and guilt is going to kill everything you have inside. There won’t be anything left of you to give to anyone except this toney house in Silverlake haunted with memories. I can’t do this for you, Spartacus. You have to decide because I can’t watch you be destroyed by this; not without it destroying me as well.” She got up and walked out of the room, crying.

He did not ask where she was going nor did he beg her stay. He stared at a picture frame on the dresser. In it was a large black and white photograph of the two of them in an embrace, their smiles frozen in time.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake's plan is finally revealed and it's making Crixus think some things. Saxa tries to reason with the unreasonable and Nasir gets some things done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter with lots of talk. Not to worry, there is plenty of sexytime coming soon.

It was one of the dreariest mornings Nasir could recall in quite a long time. The fog that had drifted inland from the ocean gave the sky a leaden hue. A chilly breeze, heavy with mist whipped through his curly hair. It was quite uncomfortable for him as he walked into the courthouse building. His court appointment was scheduled for 10:00 A.M. and he nearly had to beg to take half a personal day to go. As if the last few days hadn’t been hell enough, his supervisor wanted to further twist the knife by being as difficult and irascible as possible. First, he demanded why Nasir had to take the morning off, which Nasir had to remind him it was a personal day so it was for personal reasons. Next, he wanted to know how Nasir was going to make up those supposedly lost hours. Nasir had to explain that those hours had actually been accrued by him showing up to work on time every damn day and that he earned them. When the supervisor couldn’t find any other legitimate reason to be an asshole, he thought one up by reminding Nasir that he still had a little over a week left at his place of employment and that he was expected to take his job as seriously as he did when he began. Nasir’s response was to hang up the phone in his face and call him every name he could think of.

As he stood in line to sign in, he felt a twinge in his back. He had tossed the Vicodin in the trash on Sunday despite Agron’s protests.  He had spent Saturday afternoon in a drowsy stupor. Then on Saturday night, he was plagued by a bizarre nightmare which resulted in him waking up shouting about Roman spies invading the city and scaring his lover half to death. He was sticking to Tylenol from now on out. He didn’t care. A bit more physical discomfort was more tolerable than walking around feeling like a zombie.  

At least the circles around his eyes had dissipated and the wound over his jaw had scabbed over. He could finally conceal it with a bandage. It had been a rough day at the gym for him on Sunday. He had to suffer through many whispers and stares. No one stared at him more than Tychos. Nasir knew that the trainer wanted to speak with him, but he never did. For all of his obvious outer strength and extroversion, Tychos wasn’t the bravest cat around. He found out that the information Tychos provided to the police wasn’t offered freely. He didn’t start talking until he received a stern warning from Spartacus. To be fair, he didn’t start any conversation with Tychos either. But that was because he honestly stopped caring about what Castus’ other exes had to say. He wanted no more ties to the man at all. And as he stood in the courthouse line with his sore back, scabby cheek and slight headache, he hoped that he would finally be able to start severing them permanently with a restraining order.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agron meanwhile was suffering through some pain of his own. The exact location wasn’t known but it centered on his left ass cheek. It started just as soon as he heard that their lawyer, Calavius had cancelled the early morning meeting previously scheduled to look over the contract for the Drake partnership.

“We should reschedule this meeting with Drake’s lawyers until we all get copies of the contract and a chance to look it over completely.” He declared.

“Why?” Crixus shouted

Agron shouted back, “Because we’d being going in completely unaware of how this is to be set up, that’s why!”

They were in Crixus’ office at the gym along with Spartacus and Gannicus. Spartacus began to rub his neck and Gannicus crossed his eyes in disgust. It wasn’t that he didn’t see both sides of the argument; he was weary of hearing the argument over and over.

“The point of this meeting is to go over the contract!” Crixus stated.

“The contract that none of us have even seen!” Agron countered.

“Why don’t you just come out and say it Agron. You haven’t been in favor of this since the very beginning!”

“You’re just figuring that out? I need to more obvious next time.” Agron said sarcastically.

“How about trying to be less self-centered?” Crixus bit out. “This is a partnership, remember? It’s not just about you!”

Agron stood up from his perch on the corner of Crixus’ desk, his eyes were blazing. Spartacus who was sitting in a chair nearby, grabbed his wrist.

“C’mon. Let’s simmer down.” He gave Agron a sharp look and it did not waver until Agron settled back down. He started to speak again. “Granted, this isn’t the most advantageous position to be in. However, we owe it to Drake and ourselves to go in with an open mind.” He threw Agron another look. “We all agreed earlier that nothing was going to be signed today. We’re just there to examine the terms and then we’ll ALL agree on whether or not to go forward. Okay?”

Crixus gave a sharp nod. Gannicus shrugged, but Agron sat stonily and said nothing.

Deciding that keeping Crixus and Agron in the same room in the hope that no more arguing would break out was fruitless, Spartacus stood up and straightened up his suit jacket (he was the only one who thought to wear one). “Why don’t we head out before the traffic gets too bad?”

“I'll see you in the parking lot.” Agron said and quickly exited the office.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all managed to arrive before 10 and met up in the front lobby. Crixus and Gannicus had driven over together. Spartacus and Agron took their own cars. Agron had done what he promised and ditched the hybrid but he wasn’t too satisfied with the mid-sized sedan he was driving. He would have grabbed a ride with Spartacus but he didn’t want to hear a lecture on how he should behave. As much as he cared for and respected Spartacus, he sometimes felt that his fellow business partner underestimated his ability to control himself. Never mind the fact that the last time Spartacus had seen Agron before that morning was when he was trying to pummel Castus into the concrete, that was an extreme circumstance. He knew how to conduct himself when it came to business. He felt that his acumen should be held in higher esteem.

As they were heading towards the elevators, their lawyer Calavius rushed up to them. “Good morning Gentleman. Good to see you all made it in time.”

“Hello Calavius, no time no see.” Agron said dully and punched the “Up” button.

“Apologies for having to cancel our meeting this morning,” the older man said. “I had a conference call that couldn’t be avoided. I can assure you though, that I have reviewed the contract carefully.” He smoothed his red tie and smiled.

Agron struggled to keep his frustration at a minimum. “At least one of us here has. Hooray.”

Crixus in the meantime gritted his teeth and wished that Agron would catch a sudden case of laryngitis. The elevator doors opened and they all piled into it. Spartacus hit the button to the fourteenth floor. They were silent as they rode up. Gannicus looked bored. Crixus looked determined. Spartacus looked stoic. Agron looked disdainful and Calavius looked confused because he couldn’t remember if he had accidentally left his keys in his car.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened up to their designated floor. The law offices of DeKnight and Raimi looked as if it were made out of fiberglass. It was everywhere. The doors, the desks, the furnishings were all clear and shiny. The only deviation was a set of gold letters on the wall near the reception desk which was not surprisingly at that point made of fiberglass. An equally artificial looking young woman greeted them. Calavius announced who they were and the young woman smiled automatically.

“I’ll let Mr. Glaber know that you are here.” She said tonelessly. She tapped the small screen attached to the phone and spoke into a near invisible microphone perched near her mouth. “Your ten o’clock is here, Mr. Glaber.”

“Good. Send them in,” a voice drawled out.

She tapped the screen again and told them, “He will see now in conference room three. It’s down the hall, two doors to your right.” Her voice did not fluctuate and her expression did not change. “Have a pleasant meeting gentleman.” Gannicus, who usually seized any opportunity to flirt with a woman was unmoved to say anything other than, “Thanks”. 

They walked to the conference room and Agron noticed that none of the beings that bustled from fiberglass desk to fiberglass desk ever looked at them. They were all dressed spectacularly and their desks were spotless. The homogeny was rather frightening. Every woman was rail thin and every man looked like a cut out from a Brooks Brothers advertisement. _What is this place?_

They reached the conference room and saw a dark haired man sitting at the head of the table talking with Tony Drake. He was rather conventional looking; he had a conservative haircut and was wearing a dark suit. What stood out though were his eyes. They were a startling shade of blue. As they entered one by one, he stood up, smoothed his jacket and said, “Good morning, gentleman. Thank you all for coming. I’m Gaius Claudius Glaber, Mr. Drake’s attorney.” He went to each as they grabbed a chair to sit and shook their hands.

While Glaber was introducing himself, Drake drew Crixus into a brotherly hug and offered each a glass of his profitable juice. They all declined. “I’m so glad to finally sit down and get to business. I can’t tell you how excited I am.” Drake boomed.

“I can’t tell you what an honor it is to finally meet you, Mr. Drake.” Calavius simpered as he passed around copies of the contract.

“Since you have had a chance to review the contract, we can take this time to answer any questions you may have and/or make desired changes." Glaber drawled.

“Uh…” Crixus looked around. “We actually haven’t read the contract.”

Glaber blinked. “Pardon?”

“This is the first we’ve seen of it.” Agron said as he glared at their lawyer.

Glaber raised an eyebrow imperiously. “You did not have a meeting beforehand regarding this?”

“No.” Spartacus said and cleared his throat. Agron felt humiliated. They all looked like a bunch of clueless amateurs at the moment.

“As I assured my clients, I have looked over the contract thoroughly and I saw nothing amiss.” Calavius declared. He gave an oily smile, which drew his sagging jowls up as if pulled by marionette strings.

“We’ve all had a very hectic week. I’m sure there isn’t any problem with going over the contract with us right now is there?” Crixus asked.

Drake, with his huge chest covered in an expensive yellow sweater that matched the frosted tips of his hair looked delighted. “Of course not!”

“Good thing we reserved the room for three hours instead of two.” Glaber gibed. “Shall we begin? Page one section a.”

Gannicus closed his eyes and sighed. He needed a drink and not one of Tony Drake’s concoctions.

After an hour and forty five minutes of clarifying and re-clarifying in legalese, Gannicus wanted a nap instead of a drink. He looked around the table and saw that Spartacus was fully engaged and making notes. Crixus’ brow was furrowed in concentration and Agron looked angrier by the minute. Yet, Glaber droned on and on.

Agron who was just as tired as Gannicus, skipped ahead and started to scan the document. On the next to the last page a figure jumped out at him, 1.5 million dollars. He re-read the paragraph. His mouth dropped in shock. He raised his hand. “I have a question. What is this 1.5 million dollars about on page twenty-seven, section four?”

Glaber stopped in mid-sentence. “We haven’t reached that section yet.” He gave a small laugh.

“I’m aware of that. But I want to know now why there is a section in this contract about the Ludus II when it was something that we never discussed in regards to this agreement?” Agron replied.

Gannicus, Spartacus and Crixus quickly flipped the pages of their contracts to the section. “What is this?” Gannicus asked after reading it. “What does this mean?”

Spartacus shook his head in disbelief and Crixus looked confused. Glaber tapped his pen impatiently. Then after a moment he decided to humor them. “I did hope that you already had looked over that provision and discussed it-“

“And we told you that did not happen, so please answer Gannicus’ question.” Agron said. He was starting to tire of Glaber’s condescending manner.

Glaber tossed Agron a sharp look but he continued on. “That particular section involves return of investment. Tony is taking a considerable financial risk with this partnership. This provision was written as a measure of insurance so to speak.”

“I don’t understand.” Crixus said.

Drake began to smile again. “Guys, it’s just a way to protect myself.  I guarantee that this provision is on the up and up. And I am sure, actually I’m positive that the gym will meet the financial goals detailed in the contract so that the provision will never have to be enacted.” He sat back in his chair.

“Well, there’s the strings.” Gannicus said and tossed the contract on the table.

“That provision should have never been included in the contract in the first place. There is no way on this earth that we would use the Ludus II as collateral.” Agron ground out.

Calavius raised his hand, “That’s not what it means…exactly.”

“Oh, it’s not? If we don’t sell enough of his merchandise, he gets to have majority partnership in the new gym. What were you thinking by not telling us that this was in here?” He demanded, holding up the contract and shaking it. “And did you really think that we would agree to this?” He shot at Drake.

“Honestly Agron, I don’t understand all this hostility. Would it be so horrible to have a multimillion dollar enterprise involved? Think of what we could make of that place.” Drake said as his eyes gleamed.

“Yeah, you don’t understand. There is no ‘we’. The gyms belong to us.” He gestured to the others. “They will always belong to us. We have spent every drop of blood, sweat and money to build this and there is no way in hell we’re going to allow you or anyone else to take it away from us!” Agron exclaimed.

Glaber rubbed his chin and then stood up after a nod from Drake. “Considering the lack of progress on the construction of the other property, you may not have a choice.”

Gannicus asked, “Meaning?”

The lawyer collected a pile of folders from a table where a water pitcher and some glasses stood. He began to walk around the table depositing the folders. “Meaning that Crixus has had to borrow against his pension. Spartacus has had to put a second mortgage on his home in Silverlake. Agron has had to cash in the interest from his properties and Gannicus,” he paused as he gently placed a folder in front of him. “Has had to use a great deal of his savings from his various off shore accounts in order to keep the businesses afloat.”

“How the fuck did you know about that?” Gannicus cried. The other men were horror-struck as they opened the folders in front of them and found a detailed list of nearly every financial transaction they had ever made.

“How did you get this?” Spartacus demanded. His voice was shaking with fury. Agron was too overwhelmed to speak. His entire financial history was staring him in the face. They knew about everything, even the shares he owned in the horse farm in Queensland.

“Did you help them get this information?” Agron asked Calavius.

He stammered, “No...No. I was just asked some questions. I had no idea.”

Glaber sat back down. “Now gentleman, is Mr. Drake’s offer so unreasonable considering what we know?”

 He question was met with stunned silence. They had been completely blindsided and they knew it. Drake was well aware of the dire financial straits they were facing and planned his move accordingly. Agron was livid. He took the contract and tore it half.

“That’s my answer.” He stood up and began to leave.

“Agron, you may want to think carefully about what you’re doing.” Drake warned.

“Oh, I’ve thought from the beginning that this deal reeked and that you are full of shit. All this little display did was confirm what I already knew. Like for instance you aren’t really Tony Drake.”

“Good thing you’re not the only one with a say.” Glaber’s statement was heavy with snark.

“If the others agree to this fuckshit deal, they can buy me out right here and now.” He looked at them but none met his eye. “I’m out of here.” He pulled open the door and stalked out.

Gannicus gathered his papers, stood and followed Agron out the door and Spartacus followed shortly after. They gathered at the elevator bank and still did not speak to one another. Their anger was palatable. Crixus appeared finally with Calavius trying to catch up.

Agron pounded the elevator button. “Where the fuck is this thing?”

“Fellas, you have to go back. That was just a draft. It’s really bad form to just walk out like that.” The older man begged.

None of them answered him. An elevator door finally opened and they got in save Crixus and Calavius.

“Please,” the lawyer exclaimed as he held the door open. “What am I supposed to tell them?”

“That you’ll need a job because you’re fired!” Agron yelled.

“Are you coming, Crixus?” Spartacus asked.

Crixus shook his head. “I need to talk to Tony and find out what exactly the fuck is going on.”

“Suit yourself.” Spartacus pushed the “Close Door” button. Crixus watched his partners disappear behind the elevator doors. Calavius patted his arm. His blue eyes wide and were slightly runny.

“Good,” he said. “You can go back in there and try to salvage this.”

Crixus rounded on him. “Go back to your office Calavius, now!” He brushed passed the lawyer roughly and marched back into DeKnight and Raimi. He breezed past the expressionless receptionist and saw Drake and Glaber huddled together in the hallway.

“Tony, we need to talk.”

“Of course Crixus. May we use your office Glaber?”

“Certainly,” Glaber sneered. “Come this way.”

They were led to a spacious office further down the hall. Since the doors and walls were made of the same clear fiberglass as the rest of the place, Crixus knew they didn’t have any real privacy. He would have to be as calm as possible. Glaber opened the door to his office and strode away.

“What the fuck was that all about?” He demanded. He wasn’t starting the conversation well.

“Business Crixus, and the growing of it.” Drake answered.

“You mean the taking of it.”

“No, I don’t want to take anything. I wanted to be a part of what you guys have begun to build. With my help and financial backing, we could take the Ludus nationwide. We would all be rich beyond our dreams.” Drake said passionately.

Crixus scoffed, “It was a pretty bush league way to sell that dream. I opposed my friends because of you and you pull this shit, Tony?”

Drake exhaled. “It was unfortunate but necessary. I had counted on your lawyer to not be as detailed as he should have been. He was more helpful than I ever imagined. But I needed to get the point across that you and partners were allowing pride to get in the way of true success.”

“You failed miserably.” Crixus said and gave Drake a sideways look.

“Have I? Why did you come back if you were so against this deal?”

“Because I thought we were friends!”

“We are! It’s why I wanted to help in the first place. It’s why I’ve always wanted to help. I can help still.”

Crixus cried, “You don’t get it to do you Tony? This deal is through. Agron, Gannicus and Spartacus will not agree to anything you have to offer.”

“What of yourself Crixus? What if I offered you a chance to run the Ludus II all on your own and make it into the training facility you’ve always wanted? It could be the breeding ground for the best MMA fighters in the world, all under your tutelage.”

“And how is that supposed to happen?” Crixus asked as he started to pace the office. “You forget, I only own ¼th of the place.”

Drake took the liberty to sit in Glaber’s desk chair. “I could buy the others out. As stubborn as they appear, they would accept eventually.”

“I would have thought you’d float this idea to Agron. You’re attraction to him being so obvious and all.” Crixus stopped pacing and crossed his arms.

“Agron was a passing fancy.” Drake smirked. “He thinks too small and it seems he prefers to slum with pretty Syrian boys. I need someone who shares my vision.”

Crixus was taken aback, “And that person is me?”

Drake leaned forward on the desk. “I know you miss fighting with every fiber of your being. You miss the money, you miss the pain. But most of all, you miss the crowd shouting your name. You can be part of that world again. We could make it happen!”

Crixus wandered to the window and viewed the traffic chugging along on foggy Sunset Boulevard below. He heard Drake ask him,

“What do say, Crixus?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon when Saxa parked her truck near a bike path that ran through the Artist’s District in downtown. According to the address on the website, it was there where Castus’ office was. She walked half a block until she reached a building made of dark brick. It held a suite of offices and she checked to see which floor his was on. She climbed some wooden steps until she reached the third level. Once she got there she saw a huge neon sign on the wooden doors of a suite that blared, “ **CasMo Events, Inc.”** She didn’t bother to knock. Instead, she opened one of the doors and strode in as if she was expected.

A young man dressed in all black except for a pair of bright pink stilettos came up to her. “Excuse me, can I help you?”

“Yes, I’m here to see Castus.”

The young man huffed, “And you are…?”

“Saxa. I’m an old friend.”

“I’ve never seen you before.” The guy tsked.

“Why is that supposed to matter to me? Is he here or not?”

He raised his finger and shifted his hip. “Hold up. Who are you getting an attitude with, hunty?”

“Zoe!” a voice rang out from the end of the hall. It was from Castus. He was standing in front of an open door. “Let her through.”

The young man rolled his eyes and stepped aside. Saxa went past, ignoring him and went down the hall.

Castus was still standing guard in front of his office door, “What are you doing here Saxa?

“Like I said, I came to see you. Do you have a minute?”

Castus sighed and backed into his office. “Come in and close the door.”

She did as she was asked and took a minute to look at him. He was dressed smartly in a chocolate brown suit but she could see the swelling around his left eye and the not yet healed cut on his lip. He also limped slightly as he walked around his desk.

“You almost missed me today since I had to spend most of my time at the police station and then the courthouse. Thanks to your dear friends.” He said and sat down in his desk chair.

“My dear friends weren’t the ones who started that fight Friday night if I recall.” She replied.

“Would you like to have seat while you plead their case?”

“No, I’d rather stand. I’m not here to plead anything.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because I want to know what you’re going to do next.”

“Scared for them? Frightened that your boy is going to jail?”

Saxa planted her hands on his desk. “Why are you doing this? What are you getting out of it?”

Castus clasped his hands together, “Justice for an assault and perhaps compensation for harassment and threats.”

“Assault, are you kidding? Agron went after you to get you off of Nasir. Do have you an excuse for punching and trying to choke him to death?” She cried.

“Don’t you think you’re exaggerating a tad?” He said testily.

She drew herself up. “No, not when the first thing I saw when I went out to the parking lot was your hands around his throat! Can you blame Agron or anyone for reacting the way they did after seeing that?”

“So you are here to defend them.”

“They can defend themselves. I just don’t understand why you are so set on hurting them.”

Castus grew quiet and began to avoid Saxa’s gaze. “None of this would have happened if Agron hadn’t stepped to me that day.”

“So? You two had words.” Saxa shrugged. “Why go after Nasir? What had he done except end you two’s dysfunctional relationship?”

“I didn’t mean for stuff to go that far with him.” Castus responded quietly, still refusing to look at her. “I never wanted to hurt Nasir.”

“Going after Agron IS hurting him.”

Castus twisted his lip. “Fuck Agron, okay? If it hadn’t been for him there’s a good chance that Nasir and I would have been able to work things out. But no, he had hover around and whisper in his ear and shit. He’s always wanted him. I know that. I saw the way he looked at him. What Nasir sees in that loud, stupid, dumb brute is beyond me.”

“And yet, Agron was smart enough to know you hated seeing them together and that you would try something.”

“Now wait a minute-“

“You still love Nasir. Isn’t that why you tried to talk to him Friday night?”

He hesitated. “Yes.”

Saxa finally sat down on a brown leather couch that was near his desk. “Regardless of what happened on Friday, I’ve always liked you. I considered you a friend. For the sake of that friendship I’m asking you to drop this. I see now how hurt you are but you’ve got to find a way to get Nasir out of your system. It’s not doing you any good to hold on to something that just isn’t there anymore.”

“You think it’s that easy?”

“No, it’s fucking hard as hell. But to continue this isn’t going to make him come back to you, and it’s going to make it even harder for you to move on.”

Castus started to shake his head. “I never got to tell him that he was the love of my life.” He said almost wistfully.

“If you still love him like you say you do, wouldn’t you want him to be happy?” She asked. Castus nodded.

“Even if he isn’t with you? Because he’s happy now. That’s what you want.” She said.

“With Agron,” he said darkly.

“Yes, with Agron.”

“That’s too bad. Poor choice on his part.” He said sharply. In just a blink of a moment, the undercurrent of rage that never seemed to leave him was back again. “I guess you can’t help who you love, huh?”

“Castus-“

“Tell your boy to get a good lawyer like I did. He’s going to need it. After he spends some time in a cell, he’ll have to start preparing for a civil suit.”

“He didn’t do anything wrong.” Saxa said sadly.

“Yeah he did. He got a hold of something that used to belong to me.”

Saxa stood back up. “I guess I wasted my time coming here.”

“I guess so. You might want to warn your other friend, the blonde one?”

“Gannicus?”

“Yeah, I just might add him to the suit as well. He was trying to come at me too. Hell, all of them. No telling what they might have done if I tried to stick around and wait for the police to come.”

“You can try Castus, and you will lose again.” She walked out of his office wondering if she just made the situation worse.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were three of the saddest figures in Joxer’s Pub that night. Each held an expression of despair while cradling a pint of Guinness. Gannicus, Spartacus and Agron were all huddled in a booth in a far corner of the pub. They didn’t say much. The events of the day still weighed fresh and raw in their minds. Drake’s treachery ran deeper than they could have imagined and they were still smarting.

“I guess I should shop around for a new lawyer tomorrow. But then again, I wonder what the point is?” Spartacus asked.

“We’re fucked.” Agron blurted out. “No deal, no money and still no new gym.”

“Back to fucking square one.” Gannicus added and tossed an empty peanut shell into a bowl on the table. “I guess we should reserve some time for you to go ahead and say ‘I told you so’, Agron.”

Agron took a deep gulp of his beer. “Naw, I’m too pissed to gloat.”

“I should be headed out but all I have to look forward to is Mira not talking to me. We’re walking around that house, a house that everyone knows by now has a second mortgage as if we’re virtual strangers.” Spartacus said.

“Still no progress on that front?” Agron inquired.

“Absolutely none.” Spartacus replied.

Gannicus and Agron both shook their heads in sympathy.

“Have they arrested that Castus fellow yet?” Gannicus asked Agron.

“No idea. But Nasir was granted a restraining order today. He texted me after he left the courthouse. So now I expect the retaliation to really begin.”

“We need to figure out what we’re going to do. But, we can fret about it tomorrow.” He said as he looked at his partners. He couldn’t ever recall seeing them so despondent. “Maybe then Crixus will decide to show up.”

“You haven’t seen or heard from him since we left the lawyer’s office?” Spartacus asked.

“Nope.” Gannicus replied. Agron responded in the negative as well.

Spartacus began to ponder, “I wonder what’s going on with him?”

“Thinking about a Drake offer would be my guess.” Agron said.

“Crixus was just as shocked as we were when he found out what Drake was up to.” Spartacus said.

Agron’s look was skeptical. “I’m sure he was. But who could guess what Drake said to him to sweeten the deal when he went back into the office to talk to him.”

“C’mon. Crixus has been a part of this since the beginning. He wouldn’t turn away from us to go chasing after that frosted tipped bastard’s money.” Gannicus retorted.

“Fine, I hope that’s the case. I would love to be wrong for a change.” Agron took another sip with gloom.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castus begins his revenge, Saxa feels guilty and both Nasir and Gannicus seek help. While Crixus makes a decision and Agron makes up fantasies of murder.
> 
> "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
> "So are we."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drongos is New Zealand slang for idiots (Crixus was only joking).

 

She quietly strolled around the couch where he was sleeping admiring his form. He was beautiful as he lay in slumber and she nearly ached to touch him. She could almost feel the light beard that covered his sharp cheekbones tickling her fingers. She wanted to brush her lips against the long eyelashes. His lean body was curled on its side. She sat in the space between his chest and hip. She brushed his hair gently and then moved her hand down his face to his jaw. She leaned over and kissed his slightly rosy lips. His eyes fluttered lightly but he slept on. Mira pulled her hand away and forced herself to get up from the couch. She crept away and went back to the bedroom alone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spartacus was so distracted he actually had to pull into his parking spot twice. He couldn’t get the image of Mira coming to him in the night out of his mind. He had tried to ask her about it before he left for work but she brushed him aside. He tried to snap himself back into the present when he saw Agron walking into the back entrance. He hadn’t expected to see him so early in the morning and wondered how his night had gone.

“Agron!” he called out to his partner. “Wait for me.”

“Good morning. How was your night?” Agron asked as he opened the door.

“Uneventful.”

“That’s good.”

“No, it isn’t.”

Agron nodded. “Oh, right.”

A voice rang out behind them. “Are we all getting in early?” They both turned to see Gannicus coming up behind them.

“Wow. I didn’t think it was possible for you to get up before noon.” Agron cracked.

Gannicus took a swig from a giant cup of coffee. “Yes, wonders never cease. I figured we needed to get up with the chickens and the cows and start begging for money.”

“That was my idea as well.” Spartacus said.

They all walked into the gym together and were surprised to see Crixus already there standing near the front desk. Spartacus hadn’t even noticed his car in the parking lot.

“Hey,” Spartacus said with a nod.

“Hey.”

“What happened to you yesterday?”Gannicus asked.

Crixus looked away, “I had to pick my folks up from the airport yesterday afternoon.”

Agron pressed, “And before then? What happened during your private meeting with Drake?”

“A lot,” Crixus said and fiddled with some membership brochures near the phone. “He made a counter offer.”

“Which was?” Spartacus demanded.

“To buy out you three and have the two of us run Ludus II.” Crixus replied. He propped his elbows up on the desk and looked at them. The three men stared back, stupefied.

Gannicus exclaimed,” The fucking cock on that one!”

“Unbelievable,” Spartacus muttered.

“That fucking shit. So what was your answer?” Agron asked.

“I’m standing here at eight o’clock in the fucking morning ready to work. What do you think my answer was?  Drake can take his money and his sales pitch and shove it up his ass. You’re my brothers. This place is my home. I’m not going anywhere.” He picked up a clipboard that contained a print out of the day’s trainer schedule. “Now are you are drongos* going to stand around and gawk at me all day or get something accomplished?”

Spartacus smiled and held out his hand. Crixus grasped his entire arm tightly. Gannicus threw his arm around him and gave him a hug. Agron gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

“I know how much it hurts to be wrong all the time, Agron. But you’ll learn eventually.” Crixus smirked.

Agron chuckled, “Asshole.”

“Look, we’re going to figure out a way to get that gym built. Together.”

Agron nodded. “I believe that.”

“Besides, if I had made any other choice I could never look Naevia in the eye again. I couldn’t live with myself if I disappointed her. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“So are we,” Agron said.

All four spent the next hour in Spartacus’ office trying to brainstorm over ways to earn quick cash. Spartacus proposed hosting an expensive fundraising event. Gannicus thought they should look into expanding the gym’s clothing line. Agron was about to argue against both ideas when a soft tap at the door interrupted them.

“Come in,” Spartacus called.

Chadara poked her head in. “Sorry to interrupt but you all might want to come downstairs.”

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“The police are here.” She replied.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir was about to head into a mandatory staff meeting when he got the text from Saxa:

**Call me immediately. It’s an emergency. AGRON!!!**

He made a detour to the restroom and called her. “What the hell is going on Saxa?” He asked when she picked up.

“Agron’s been arrested.”

Nasir gasped, “Gods.”

Saxa started to speak rapidly, “He’s on his way to the station now. We would have called Calavius but he’s kind of fired if you didn’t know. The police were saying he’s going to be booked on assault.”

“Fucking Castus and that shit stain, Grazzo.” Nasir spat out. He started to pace in the narrow walkway between the stalls and urinals. “I’ll be there as soon as I can skip out, but right now I’ve got to see I can find a lawyer.”

“Find one quick,” she said. “Crixus is resorting to calling 1-800-LAWU”.

“I’ll try. Tell Agron I-“

She cut in. “I will. I’m on my way with the rest. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Thanks, bye.” He said and pressed the end call button. A million and one thoughts ran through his mind within several seconds; the first being that he should have insisted that Agron got in contact with a lawyer. His second thought was that he could ask one of the lawyers in his department for a hand but he knew they would all say no. They were too entrenched in the entertainment industry to even consider dirtying their hands with a simple criminal case. He didn’t think any of them remembered how an arraignment was conducted anyway. He started to pace again. _Think Nasir! Think!_

Then he thought he could call and ask Marcus for help. He pressed the ‘contacts’ icon on his phone but stopped. How would it look for him, a brand spanking new associate to ask his boss for help to get his boyfriend out of jail? He was sure Marcus would refer him to someone but it certainly wouldn’t present the best impression. _Dammit this isn’t about someone’s opinion; you’re trying to help Agron!_ He told himself. He started to scroll through the list of names but stopped again. He did know someone. It was a probably a long shot, but there was no better time than then to cash in on a big favor. He tapped the letter “S” and found the number.

A light, slightly clipped voice answered. “Hello? Nasir is this you?”

“Hi Seppia! Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“I was about to play a couple of sets of tennis with Father, but I have some time for an old friend. What’s going on?”

“Oh Sep, I have a huge favor to ask.” Nasir breathed.

“And you know I owe you one. Go ahead.”

“My boyfriend was arrested for assault this morning. He’s completely innocent. He was just trying to protect me. He’s at the Santa Monica police station right now. He just needs someone to represent him during his arraignment. I’m trying to find a way to sneak out from work, so I am in a huge bind here.” Nasir waited with baited breath.

“Arrested for assault? Really Nasir, I had no idea you rolled with such rough company.” She said airily. He let the comment slide. He knew Seppia was a grade A snob but he needed her help.

“Yes, he was just picked up at his gym. I imagine he’s going to be processed in the next half hour or so and the arraignment will probably be sometime in the late afternoon.” He replied.

“Santa Monica station you say? I could possibly be there in about forty minutes.” She said. Nasir punched the air but kept silent. She continued, “Give me the details.”

“Thank you Seppia. If I was standing in front of you, I’d give you a big, disgusting kiss.”

“You really are in a bind if you’d offer that. All right, start talking.” She said.

Nasir gave the main details surrounding that Friday night and what she needed to know about Agron as quickly as he could. Time was ticking and his absence from the staff meeting would soon be noticed. When she got as much information as she felt she needed, they hung up and Nasir left the restroom and stealthily crept to the back of the completely occupied conference room where the meeting was being held. He didn’t think anyone noticed. But as soon as he found a chair in the back, his supervisor turned around and glared at him. He glared back and put his phone on silent mode, checking it as often as he could. His plan was to duck out of the office during a break and head to the police station. He checked the time and discovered he had several of hours before then. He looked miserable. _What kind of partner am I? I should be heading to the station right now._ He thanked the Gods for Seppia agreeing to help him and his spirits were lifted a bit. He could only imagine the kind of impression she was going to make on Agron when he saw her.

He and Seppia had met each other during their first year of law school. Neither one had liked the other. He found her elitist and spoiled and she thought him dismissive and rude. She was the daughter of a well-known criminal defense attorney who had represented some of Hollywood’s most notorious law breakers such as Robert Downey, Jr. and Keifer Sutherland. She attended UCLA because it was where her father obtained his law degree and she acted as if the place was her own personal fiefdom. They avoided one another for the majority of their time there until something happened in their third year that changed the complexion of their relationship.

Nasir had found Seppia crying uncontrollably in a corner of the law library one evening. She had done so little to engender any sympathy from her fellow classmates that he was tempted to leave her where she was. But she looked so pathetic. When he finally got her to tell him what was wrong, he was regretful about his earlier thoughts. She told him that she had been harassed by someone with whom she had just ended a romantic relationship. Her ex-boyfriend had in his possession a video and some photos of her in various stages of undress and was threatening to upload them on the internet if she did not resume the relationship. She wasn’t so much worried about parts of her naked body possibly seen by millions as she was with the fact that the ex was also a law professor at the school and had hinted that he may prevent her from receiving her degree.

Nasir was so shocked and angry that he vowed to help her and together they hatched a plan to trap the professor and make sure that Seppia would walk down the aisle and graduate with the rest of her class. The plan worked. Seppia became a lawyer, the professor became unemployed and her father was none the wiser. For the first time in her short life, Seppia was truly grateful and told Nasir that anytime he needed her help, he should call her. After graduation, they went their separate ways. She went on to pass the bar and become an associate in her father’s law firm.  He went on to begin his disastrous relationship with Castus. Little did he know that he too would have to deal with an ex-lover who simply couldn’t let go. He knew she would understand his situation better than anyone.

So he sat in the back of the too cold conference room and ticked away the minutes until he could escape, hoping that Seppia could come through for him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agron wiled away his time as he sat in a holding cell thinking of all the different ways he could murder Castus. Nasir had feared that one of them would be arrested but Agron could not see the possibility of that considering all of the compelling evidence they had that Castus had trespassed and started the confrontation. However there he was, sitting in a worn down, smelly cell along with some of Santa Monica’s most decorated miscreants. As he was entertaining a fantasy about running Castus through with a huge sword, the officer on duty waddled to the cell and called his name.

“Your lawyer is here,” the policeman said after Agron answered.

Agron looked bewildered. “My lawyer? I have lawyer?”

“She seems to think so. You want to see her or not?”

“Yes, please.”

The officer opened the cell and he called his partner over to put the handcuffs on him. He was led to an area where there was a long white counter partitioned off with heavy glass. He looked around and saw several other lawyer types talking with their clients. He was still looking when he heard a high voice to his left, “Agron, over here.”

He turned and saw a diminutive brunette making her way towards him. “Who are you?”

She smiled, “I’m Seppia Verona. Nasir called me.”

Before he could respond. She snapped her fingers at the officer nearby. “Excuse me, I’d like to speak to my client. Can you please remove the handcuffs?”

“I can’t remove them in this area ma’am.” The officer said.

“Then please take him to an area where you can.” She said crisply.

The officer led them to a small room that contained a battered wooden table and a couple of chairs. He took Agron’s handcuffs off and warned, “This is the procedure, you and your client will talk here and here only. He cannot leave this room without his handcuffs-“

Seppia waved hand haughtily. “Yes, yes I am aware of the procedure. His arraignment is coming up soon and we need to confer.”

The officer tossed her a hard look which she ignored and stepped out of the room. As she arranged her legal pad and pens on the table, he took the opportunity to speak.

“You said Nasir called you. How do you know one another?” He asked.

She smiled again. “We’re classmates. He called me this morning after he heard of your arrest and asked me if I could represent you.”

He measured the young woman sitting across from him and sighed. She looked no older than sixteen. She had long black hair that fell to her shoulders, almond shaped blue eyes and pouty lips. She wore very little make up and her fingernails were short and unpolished. He knew the suit she wore probably cost more than his rent, but it did nothing to make her look more mature. She still seemed like a little girl playing dress up.

“No offense but you look awfully young. How much experience have you had dealing with these kinds of cases?”

“Hmmmm,” Seppia squinted her eyes. “That was offensive. And to answer your question, I do have experience. My law firm handles criminal cases exclusively. In just two years, I’ve had three acquittals and I was just voted ‘Outstanding Young Attorney’ by the Los Angeles Bar Association. Nasir is well aware of my background. That is why he called me.”

Agron leaned back and held up his hands. “Apologies. I should have known. If Nasir called you then you know what you’re doing.”

Seppia picked up her pen. “Glad we’ve cleared that up. Shall we get to business then?” She didn’t allow him to answer. “The objectives are to get you bail and get you out of here by sundown. In order to do that you have to let me do all the talking. I cannot stress that point enough. You are to speak only when you are spoken to. When you are called to speak, you are to say the following only: ‘Yes your honor. Not guilty.’ Do you understand?”

Agron nodded.

“Good,” she said and prepared to start writing. “Now, let’s get to work.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon and Saxa, Gannicus, Spartacus and Crixus were sitting in the courtroom when Agron appeared finally. He was accompanied by a tiny young woman they had never seen before.

“That must be the lawyer Nasir called.” Saxa whispered. She was quieted as the bailiff called for the next case to be heard. Agron was led up to the podium to stand beside Seppia. Even though she wore spiky heels, she was so short she had to pull the microphone that was attached closer to her face. She stood serenely as the judge called for attention and began to relay the charges against Agron.

Seppia was in her element. She clearly articulated her defense and argued that Agron’s actions were the result of lawfully defending his property and protecting his lover from an assault. She was so convincing that her age and stature were quickly forgotten. After Agron entered his not guilty plea, the judge ruled that the case was merely a misdemeanor and that his bail would be set at $1,000.  His court date would be set at a later time. The gavel was banged and they were both dismissed.

His friends stood up and waved as he was led out. They quickly exited the courtroom and as they were making their way to the processing area, Nasir ran up to them breathless.

“I just got away. I missed it didn’t I?” He gasped.

“It’s all right. The good news is that he’s getting sprung for just a $100.00.” Gannicus replied and clapped him on the back.

Nasir looked heavenward, “Thank you, Seppia.”

“Your friend did a great job.” Spartacus said.

“Yeah, we should have had her with us when we met Drake and his shark yesterday.” Gannicus joked.

Agron was eventually released and trudged out to the lobby with Seppia looking exhausted. Nasir rushed up and hugged him. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I am now.” Agron said, still holding him.

Nasir let him go and turned to Seppia. “I heard that you were quite impressive counselor.”

She shrugged. “It was just your run of the mill defense. The charges were so flimsy, it was almost too easy.”

While Agron was being greeted by the others, Nasir stepped closer to Seppia. “Easy or not, I’m so grateful. I knew I was asking a lot to make you drop everything and rush over here. I’m just glad you were here for him.”

“I was glad to return favor. I’m going to continue to work on this. I’m sure I can get the charges dropped.” She said.

“Okay.” Nasir nodded. “Do you have a payment plan?”

Seppia giggled like a teenager. “No charge, Nasir. I owe you.”

“Much obliged.” He said and hugged her.

“What a touching scene.”

They all turned to see Heracleo Grazzo strolling up to them.

“What are you doing here Grazzo?” Nasir demanded.

“My job. I was here to see if justice would prevail and that the man who brutally assaulted my client would receive the punishment he deserved. Sadly, that was not to be.” Grazzo curled his lip.

“That’s because your client has no case.” Nasir ground out.

“A criminal one, seemingly not. So we must pursue other avenues then.” Grazzo leered at Seppia. “I suggest that you keep this young, enticing woman as your counsel. You will need her as we go ahead with our lawsuit.”

Agron snarled and Seppia stepped forward, “Mr. Grazzo, this conversation is highly inappropriate. I am going to ask that you not directly address my client again. I will handle all further communications from now on.”

“As you wish. I will be in touch.” Grazzo gave a slight bow and slinked away.

Seppia sniffed, “They give anyone a law degree these days.”

“Thank you, Seppia.” Agron said.

“You’re welcome. Now go home, get cleaned up and stay out of trouble.”

“Yes ma’am.”

They all left the courthouse. Nasir kept a tight hold on Agron as they walked to his car. Saxa lagged behind with Gannicus and began to yank her ponytail. Gannicus knew Saxa well enough to see that she was in quite a state.

“C’mon Saxa, it’s over.” He grinned.

“It’s over for now. You heard that lawyer. Castus is going to sue.”

“That’s just bullshit so he can save face.”

“No, it isn’t.”

Gannicus glanced at her, “Why are you so sure?”

“Because I went to see Castus yesterday.”  She said quietly.

“Gods, woman. What possessed you do that?” He cried.

Saxa moaned. “I wanted to see if I could talk to sense into him. But I think I just made things worse. He’s so obsessed with Nasir and filled with hate at Agron. He’s even talked about going after you.”

Gannicus halted. “Me? What the fuck did I do?”

Saxa shook her head, “Be Agron’s friend. He wants to come after all of us. He’s not going to be satisfied until he hits Agron everywhere he thinks will hurt.”

“Shit.”

“I feel awful. Everything is just completely out of control now.” She murmured.

“I’ve had enough of these simple fucks.” He said and started to jog to his car.

“Where are you going?” She called after him.

“To Santa Clarita!” He yelled back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gannicus stepped out of his car onto the graveled parking lot of a makeshift gym located just within the city limits of Santa Clarita. He didn’t go inside right away. The sun was beginning to lower over the mountains and he took a minute to watch.  The reds and oranges of the mountain sunset were unlike any he had ever seen.  There was a stillness in the air that gave comfort to the confusion of the last four days. He shut his eyes for a bit and allowed the last bit of heat from the light bathe his face.

He heard the door of the gym squeak and opened his eyes to see a young man in workout gear limping gingerly to his car. His mouth quirked a bit and he headed into the gym. Once he closed the door, the darkness of the place swallowed up the remaining light from outside. Bare fluorescent lights lined the ceiling, illuminating the pitch black floor. Several yards away was a fighting octagon much like the ones used in MMA fights. Inside the ring, two men were wrestling and standing just outside of it, a dark figure lingered. His arms were crossed and his face was grim.

“Liscus!” the figure barked. “Are you in there to try a new wrestling move or do you want to actually win the fight?”

“Sorry Oenomaus,” the man called Liscus muttered. He released his opponent and attempted a leg sweep. He was too obvious in telegraphing his intent and his opponent blocked him. As a result, Liscus wound up on his back in the center of the ring.

Gannicus sidled up to Oenomaus laughing. Oemomaus turned his head slightly, “It’s been quite a while since you’ve journeyed up here. What may I ask is the occasion for such a rare visit?” He said.

 “I just needed to get out of the city for a bit. There’s too much crazy shit happening at the moment.”

Oenomaus gestured towards the ring, “What better way to relax than to watch two men try to beat each other to a pulp.”

“Indeed. I just wish the Ludus II was built so they could try and knock each other out in a nice, shiny new place.”

“Has there been another delay?” Oenomaus asked.

 “Oh yeah,” Gannicus hooted. “The whole deal with Tony Drake fell apart after we found out he wanted to completely take over the new gym. Do you know after Spartacus, Agron and I said no, he goes and tells Crixus he’s going to buy us out and have the two of them run it?”

The other man didn’t look surprised. “Hmph, so that was the plan.”

Gannicus furrowed his brow, “What are you talking about?”

Oenomaus was about to speak but another thud from the ring drew his attention away. Liscus was on his back again groaning in pain. “Take a break Liscus,” he commanded. He turned back to Gannicus and said, “Several weeks ago Drake came up here and we had a discussion.”

“What about?”

“The fight game of course. He was very interested in this place and the fighters who trained here. He said that he knew we would be moving to Woodland Hills once the new gym was built and he wanted to know how I felt about it.”

“Son of bitch,” Gannicus huffed. “He was trying to get into the fight business by using us. So, did you share your feelings with him?”

Oenomaus pursed his lips, “Not really. I knew his intentions even before he revealed them. Drake is not unknown to me, although he went by another name back in the day.”

“Wait, say that again.”

“You never knew that Tony Drake was a pseudonym? And that the man used to be a fighter back when the sport was unregulated and corrupt?” Oenomaus said.

Gannicus rubbed his chin. “I remember Agron saying something about that. I think I would have remembered more if I were sober at the time.”

“Agron always had the ability the see people for what they truly are.”

“I guess it does help being a highly suspicious bastard. Tell me this, why didn’t you share what you knew about the man before we tried to do business with him?”

Oenomaus gave a rare smile. “I didn’t want to deprive you of the opportunity of finding out for yourselves. I knew you would never agree to work with a man such as that.”

“Did you also figure that Crixus would turn him down as well?” Gannicus threw him a glance.

“Yes, only after being sorely tempted. But in the end he remembered the bond you all share.”

“At this point, that’s all we have,” Gannicus sighed.

“How bad is it?”

“It’s bad enough that we might have to lay off some folks and sell equipment. Oh, and not to mention we might get sued.”

“For what?”

“Some ex-boyfriend of Nasir’s went on the rampage Friday night. He attacked him in the parking lot of the gym and Agron fought him off. It took nearly all of us to pull Agron off of him. So in gratitude, he gets Agron arrested and his lawyer crowing about a civil suit possibly involving all of us. Everywhere we turn someone’s trying to snatch everything we worked for away from us.”

Oenomaus was quiet for a time. Gannicus had hoped his old friend could provide some advice on what they could do but he looked as if he had none to give. Just then, the locker room doorway was filled with a behemoth of a man. He was well over 6’6 and had white skin with red eyes. Ten years after his retirement from fighting, he was still the most fearsome figure in the MMA realm.

Gannicus yelled, “Theokles!”

The giant looked around to see who had called him and his face broke out into a grin. He strode over to where Oenomaus and Gannicus were standing. “You blonde fuck!” He roared. “What are doing in this dust bowl?”

Gannicus shook his hand heartily. “I’m just here to shoot the shit with Oenomaus and to see how you blokes are getting on here.”

“We’ve got a good crop of fighters. Well, with the exception of Liscus but he’ll get it together eventually once he starts using his head. I can’t wait until the new gym is built.” Theokles said as he surveyed the warehouse. Dozens of men and women were scattered about the place shadow boxing, pulling weights and practicing moves. “This place is falling apart and we need a new building with good equipment to get them to the next step.”

Gannicus was suddenly seized with a thought. “How would you like to help make that happen?” He asked Theokles.

 “Of course!” he said, “Whatever you need me to do.”

Oenomaus who had been lost in his own thoughts looked at Gannicus in confusion. Gannicus only chuckled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir walked into Agron’s bedroom after throwing away the remnants of their evening meal. He had heard the shower turn off in the adjoining bathroom and looked to see Agron wrapped in a towel and drying off his hair at the bathroom sink. He had not said much since they arrived home, only that he needed a shower because he counted half a dozen puddles in the holding cell and he didn’t think any of them were water. Nasir hadn’t pressed him for conversation. He was overwhelmed by the day’s events as well. All he wanted to do was hold his man in his arms.

He went into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Agron from behind. He kissed the lower part of his shoulder and rested his head against his lover’s back. Agron covered Nasir’s hands with his own and exhaled. After a while, Nasir backed out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Agron turned out the light in the bathroom after he was finished and Nasir beckoned him silently to him.

As he came over, Nasir stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. Agron came before him and unbuckled his belt. Their foreheads touched as he divested Nasir of the rest of his clothes and Nasir took off Agron’s towel and tossed it aside. They kissed hungrily as if they had not seen one another for days instead of a few hours. Nasir ran his hand through Agron’s damp hair as Agron found his favorite spot at Nasir’s neck and lapped greedily.

Nasir felt himself being pushed back against the bed and fell back with a grin. Agron was upon him at once, kissing and caressing every part of him. Nasir sat up and whispered his desires in Agron’s ear. In the drawer of the nightstand, Agron reached in and took out a bottle of lube and applied it liberally to his hands and cock. Nasir rolled over his stomach. Agron ran his lips down the length of his spine. He took his fingers and entered Nasir slowly. Nasir gasped while Agron stretched him and massaged his prostrate. Agron’s cock hardened as Nasir squirmed and groaned.

“Now,” Agron whispered.

He settled the tip of cock at Nasir’s opening and pushed gently. Nasir hissed as his length filled him. He ground his hips into the mattress as began to Agron move within him. His breath caught in his throat as he raised himself on his knees and leaned back against his lover’s chest. Agron buried his face in his hair and groaned. He simply could not get enough of the heat and the tightness. He wanted it to last forever. Nasir’s guided Agron’s hand to his own cock and together they stroked in time with the thrusts. He began to keen as Agron’s hips bucked wildly; he felt the cock within him quiver and Agron bellowed. A hot stream soon burst inside him but he still moved his own hips. The head of his cock was leaking over Agron’s palm as they both continued to slide their hands up and down the shaft. He seized and shuddered as his own orgasm hit him so hard he that he could no longer speak. He nearly collapsed but Agron held on to him, softly kissing his neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel. He didn’t think about arrests or revenge or lawsuits. He didn’t think of anything. He just felt  Agron’s arms close around him, it was all he needed.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gannicus decides to help a brother out while Agron gets that vibe. We discover that Spartacus has a weakness for Oreo cupcakes but Mira isn't here for that or Spartacus for that matter. Naevia wonders about her sanity and her aunt but she looks gorgeous. Saxa shuts a door via email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We don't want any waves." "Not a fucking ripple" Is paraphrased from a line from one of my favorite movies, "New Jack City". It was so epic, I had to use it. I hope Mario Van Peebles forgives me.

Chapter 8

Saxa had just experienced something she had never experienced before: she was too distracted for sex. Luckily Illithyia was understanding. As she watched her girlfriend sleep in her dark and quiet bedroom, Saxa punched her pillow in frustration and tried to get comfortable. Sleep was still elusive and she eventually gave up trying. She grabbed her phone from the charging dock on her nightstand to check for any messages she missed. She had cancelled a couple a training sessions earlier that day and wanted to see if any of her clients wanted to reschedule or berate her for the late notice.

She saw that she had received an email that day too. It was from Belesa. She had almost forgotten that her former girlfriend had reached out to her earlier. Saxa sighed. _Something else to deal with it, shit!_ She opened the email and read it. Her heart sank. There was Belesa, pulling heart strings from a thousand miles away. She hit the reply icon and started to type.

_Belesa,_

_Sorry I didn’t respond to your earlier email but things have been very hectic inside the gym and out. I am glad to hear that your recovery is going well. I also appreciate your apology. It means the world to me. I want nothing but the best for you. In saying that, I think the best thing would be for us to not see one another. I forgave you a long time ago and now it is time for you to forgive yourself. I believe this is the closure we both need. I wish you all the happiness in the world and I hope that you will want the same for me. You will always have a place in my heart as you well know, but things are different now. We are not the same people as before and so much has changed. Please take care of yourself._

_Best of luck,_

_Saxa_

She hit “send” and leaned back against the headboard of her bed. There were no tears this time. It was truly over. She reached out and touched Illithyia who still slept soundly beside her. She had meant every word she wrote and for the first time that day, she felt good.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agron arrived to work at mid-morning the next day to a near empty gym. There was no Crixus, Gannicus, Lugo, Donar or Varro. He saw Chadara and Aurelia at the reception desk and went over to ask if they knew what happened to everyone. Chadara shrugged but Aurelia told him that Lugo, Donar and Varro all took off about forty-five minutes earlier to run some kind of errand.

“Did they say when they were going to be back?” He asked. Aurelia shook her head and Agron tapped the counter in irritation.

“Great, this business is hanging by a thread and everybody takes off! What the fuck is going on?” He asked. There was no answer forthcoming so he went to his office. Aurelia and Chadara exchanged a look, each wondering if it was going to be another bad day at the Ludus.

The missing crew in question happened to be in downtown Los Angeles. They were sitting in their respective cars at a parking lot beside a dark brick building. Gannicus exited his Range Rover and strode over to a black BMW parked nearby. He checked the license plate (given to him by an old flame who worked at the DMV) and found that the car belonged to the person he wanted to see. He pointed to Varro who was sitting in the passenger side of his car and cried, “Hit it!”

Varro picked up his phone and dialed the number Gannicus provided. He cleared his throat. When the call picked up he asked to speak to Castus Mokgohloa in a most convincing American accent. Inside the offices of CasMo Events, a phone buzzed. Castus answered to his frantic assistant telling him that someone from a tow truck company was on the other line and that his precious car was about to get hauled away.

Gannicus checked his watch as he leaned against the hood of the BMW. As he expected, Castus rushed out the front door of the building and ran to the parking lot. He halted suddenly when he saw only Gannicus smiling at him. There was no tow truck in sight. He began to seethe. How could he have been so stupid?

“What the fuck are you doing?” He shrieked.

“Hello to you too, mate.” Gannicus said and waved. “Nice morning isn’t it?”

“Get the hell off my car and get out of here!”

“Not until we’ve had a talk. I heard from Saxa that you had some kind of issue with me. I’m here to find out what it is.” Gannicus said calmly.

“I’m not telling you shit.” Castus retorted and pulled out his phone from his pants pocket. “I’m calling the police right now. This is trespassing and harassment.”

“Kind of the same thing you did Friday, right?” Gannicus countered. “Why was it okay for you and not for me? You should put the phone away because I’m not the only person who needs an explanation.”

Castus paused, “What?”

Gannicus gestured to the other cars in the lot. When he did, Crixus, Varro, Donar and Lugo got out of them and walked towards Castus. He began to back away. “You’re going to have your boys to attack me?”

“Nooo,” Gannicus cooed and got up from the hood. “Violence isn’t the answer…at the moment. We just want to talk. You see, they didn’t believe me when I told them that you were going to sue us. So they are here to get it straight from the horses’ mouth. Go on, tell them how you’re going to try and take away their livelihood because they stepped in and stopped you from attacking their friend.”

Castus looked nervously around. “Agron put you up to this didn’t he?”

“Agron and Nasir have no idea we’re here.” Crixus said. “You only have yourself to blame for this little visit.”

Castus stiffened. “If you think I’m supposed to be intimidated by you animals you’re dumber than I thought. I’ll have you all arrested for this. You all are going to be broke and homeless by the time I’m finished with you!”

“Aw, it seems as if we’re not making any headway. That’s not what we want to hear. I think you need more convincing.” Gannicus said. He beckoned to a figure who was sitting in an enormous black pick-up truck. “Theokles! Could you come over here please?” He yelled.

“Fuck all of-“ Castus began but he stopped once he saw what left the truck. In the daylight, Theokles was even more menacing. He snatched a pair of aviator sunglasses from his pure white face and his red eyes glared. His lips were curled in a snarl. He looked even more massive in his tight fitting black t-shirt and warm up pants.

“Now my friend here,” Gannicus prattled on pointing to the giant. “Is just as concerned as the rest of us about this issue. When he heard that a fellow brother of ours was in trouble, he wanted to help in any way he could. Since he’s here now, would like to repeat your threat?”

Castus swallowed and backed away further. “No, you all need to leave. I won’t call the police. Just get back in your cars and take off.”

Gannicus shook his head. “That’s not good enough. We need more. Theokles, what do you think should be done to help Castus here come to an appropriate decision?”

Theokles walked up to Castus’ car, put one hand under the fender and lifted the car up. Castus gasped in shock. “What the fuck? What do you want?”

Gannicus nodded at Theokles and the man released the car. It fell back down with a bang and bounced up twice due to the violent impact. Gannicus strutted over to Castus, “We want you to drop the charges against Agron. We want you to forget about filing that lawsuit. We want you to stay away from Nasir _for good._ We want no more visits from you or your douchenozzle of a lawyer.”

Castus who was still looking at Theokles in horror. “And if I don’t agree?”

“We’ll come back and we’ll bring him again. The thing is, he isn’t into repeat performances. He’ll want to do something else. Do you want that to happen?” Gannicus said menacingly.

“No.” Castus said quietly.

 “We hope you’re a man of your word because we are men of ours. We don’t want any more waves.” Crixus warned and he and the others drew closer.

“Not even a fucking ripple.” Theokles rasped.

Gannicus whispered, “This is over. Do you understand?”

Castus gave a curt nod.

“Good. Now that’s what we wanted to hear.” He turned to the men surrounding the car. “Let’s go. We’ve done what we needed to do.”

Castus watched as Gannicus, Crixus, Lugo, Donar, Varro and the albino monster got into their cars and drove away. He noticed that he still had his phone in his hand. He put it back into his pocket shakily and went back inside the building.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mira are you dressed yet?” Naevia called from right outside the dressing room.

“Almost,” was the response. “I’m having some trouble with the sash.”

“Come on out. I’ll help you with it.”

Mira pulled back the curtain of her dressing booth and stepped out. Naevia smiled and led her to the three mirrors that lined the walls. She stepped onto a carpet lined riser that was placed before the mirrors and turned around.

“You look beautiful.” Naevia said.

Mira smoothed the folds of the dress down and admired her reflection. The dress was a light gray, sleeveless, silk shrift decorated with a yellow sash at the waist. Naevia stood behind her and tied the sash in a loose bow.

“I’m going to need some help with that on Saturday. I can barely tie my shoes.” Mira joked.

“It’ll be fine.” Naevia said. “Will everything else be?”

Mira glanced at her and shrugged. “I don’t know. Spartacus and I have barely spoken since Saturday. It’s like we can’t get past this. I’m running out of options. As long as he stays stuck in the past, it’s not going to get any better.”

Naevia looked shocked. “Are you thinking about breaking up?”

“I don’t want to but it just might come to that. I’m tired of being haunted by a woman I’ve never known, Naev.”

“I’m so sorry Mira.”

“Why? It’s not your fault.”

“I know but I just can’t help thinking that Crixus and I really didn’t help the situation by giving Spartacus that locket for his birthday. I keep thinking about that.”

Mira looked pained. “Don’t feel bad. I knew why you two did it. You wanted to help him move forward. It’s his own fault that he doesn’t want to.”

Naevia rubbed her back. “Still, I know it’s painful. I want to thank you. Despite everything you’re going through you’ve still been there for me.”

“It’s strange but helping you plan your wedding has helped keep me sane.” Mira laughed.

“Are you still going to feel that way on Saturday? I think my sanity left a while ago!”

Mira wrapped her arm around her friend’s shoulder. “Everything is going to go perfectly. Your inner control freak wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides, if things get too stressful you can always break out Jupiter’s cock.” Both women broke out it giggles.

“I have yet to show Crixus that. I don’t know what he would do if saw it.” Naevia chortled.

“Well, men don’t really like that kind of competition, especially if it glows in the dark!”

The women doubled over in laughter and Asha, Naevia’s mother came into the dressing room to see the reason for all the noise. “Naevia,” she said. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting into your dress?”

Naevia hopped off the riser. “Oh yeah!” She cried and scurried behind the curtain of her dressing booth.

“Mira, you look lovely!” Asha said.

“Thank you. It’s such a lovely color isn’t it?”

While Mira and Asha chatted, Naevia’s aunt Oshun strolled in. After being thoroughly upbraided by Naevia and her sister, she had become a quiet background presence. Mira hoped that she would remain one until after the wedding. Naevia was so incensed over her behavior at her bridal shower it took several flutes of champagne to finally calm her down.

Naevia’s voice rang from behind the curtain, “Mira could you help me with these buttons?”

“Sure.”

Mira stepped in the booth and tried to force the stubborn covered buttons into their tiny loops. “I see that Oshun is on her best behavior.” She whispered.

“Hmph,” Naevia huffed. “She’d better be. I told her one more outburst like the one on Saturday and she would not be allowed to go to the wedding. We’ll see if she actually listens.”

Mira said no more as she finished buttoning the dress. “Okay, go on out and let’s take a look.”

Naevia carefully stepped out of the booth towards the riser. Asha had called in the seamstress and she helped Naevia spread the train of the dress out. The women sighed. Naevia looked at herself in the mirrors. Her dress was made of delicate beaded lace with short bell sleeves. She had a yellow sash around her waist like Mira and a small train flared out from the bottom. She covered her mouth and tried to stop herself from bawling. In just a few days, she would become Crixus’ wife.

Asha through her tears choked out, “Look at my baby girl.”

“It’s perfect.” Mira said as she clasped her hands to her chest.

“It’s...nice.” Oshun blurted out.

Mira delivered a side long glance at her and sneered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gannicus, Crixus and others arrived at the Ludus carrying armfuls of food. They were laughing as they tossed sandwiches to the bewildered trainers. But each paused when they saw Spartacus at the stairs wearing an expression of extreme consternation.

“Where have you guys been?” He implored.

“Uh, out getting food and other things.” Gannicus answered.

Spartacus was in disbelief, “Food?”

“Yeah, we were really hungry.”

Spartacus blinked. “Fellas, we’re facing a crisis here. We can’t have you all M.I.A for hours at time.”

“We weren’t skivving off. We we’re doing some real important stuff.” Gannicus said soothingly.

“Such as?”

Gannicus hesitated for a second, “Removing some obstacles. Want a cupcake?” He held up an open box of cupcakes from Sprinkles, one of the best bakery shops in the city and Spartacus’ favorite place to grab a well-earned dessert.

“What’s with the riddles?” He gaped at the box contents. “And are those Oreo cupcakes?”

Gannicus shook the box. “Go ahead and take one. You can work it off later.” When Spartacus reached inside to grab a sweet Gannicus asked, “Is Agron here?”

“Yes, he’s in his office and he’s in quite the mood.” He answered as he licked a bit of frosting off the top of his cupcake.

“I may have some news to cheer him up.” Gannicus chuckled.

“Hey, don’t stuff your face too much. We have to get our suits tomorrow.” Crixus jibed as Spartacus gave into temptation and took an enormous bite.

“Mm-mmph!”

Gannicus rounded the corner to the hallway where Agron’s office was. He rapped on the door until he heard a terse, “Come in.” He entered the office grinning and was met with a sour look from Agron.

“Bad day?” He asked.

“Oh please tell me you have something more than an obvious question.” Agron shot back.

“I thought you’d be happy to be out of jail. I wondered for a bit if we would have to smuggle in a shank for you.”

Agron loudly sighed. “Gannicus-“

“I have good news.” Gannicus interrupted.

“Unless it’s that Castus is booked on a one way flight out of L.A. forever I doubt it is.”

Gannicus was smug. “Not quite but you won’t be having any more trouble from him.”

“What does that mean?”

Gannicus closed the office door and stood before Agron’s desk. “Some of the guys and I paid him a little visit this morning to talk.”

Agron’s eyes grew wide. “Oh Gods, what did you do?”

“We just offered him certain conditions which he graciously accepted.” Gannicus shrugged.

Agron refused to fall for the man’s ruse. “Tell me this. Is he still alive?

“Yes.”

“Is he able to walk and talk? No injuries whatsoever?”

“What do you take us for a bunch of thugs? He’s fine. We were able to convince him with only our words and a small demonstration from Theokles.”

Agron literally backed his chair away from his desk. “You brought Theokles with you? THE THEOKLES?”

Gannicus laughed. “Yes. He enjoyed himself greatly.”

Agron stood up. “Look Gannicus, I really appreciate the thought but I’m enough trouble already.”

“Have the police shown up yet? No, and they won’t come. In fact, you should be hearing from your lawyer very soon about your charges being dropped. He will not be bothering you or Nasir again.”

Agron looked dumbfounded. “What did you say to him?”

Gannicus twisted his mouth. “I think the less you know the better. You want a cupcake?” He asked and held up the box he was still carrying.

“No thanks. You’re right I don’t need to know anything else. Your assurances aside, I doubt this is over.”

“Trust me. It’s been handled. If not this time, Theokles is more than happy to make a return visit.”

Agron shook his head. “I don’t know what to say. Gannicus, you-“

Gannicus waved his hand. “I know I have a reputation for caring about very little.”

“Maybe except women, beer and women.”

He winked. “I do care about you guys. You all are like my brothers. What affects you affects me. So I couldn’t just sit around and do nothing while this was happening.”

“Well then, gratitude brother.”

They hugged. When they let go, Agron ran his hand through his hair. “Now what do I tell Nasir?”

“I can’t help you with that, brother.” Gannicus chuckled and left the office.

He was in the hallway getting ready to enter his own seldom used office when Saxa came up to him.

“You mind telling me what’s going on?” She asked.

“Nothing’s going on.”

“Why were you in Agron’s office?” She whispered.

Gannicus spread his arms. “I was just in there talking shop. Don’t worry, I didn’t mention your visit to Castus.”

Saxa would have started pulling her hair again but she had put it in a bun to prevent such action. “About that, you didn’t happen to make a visit yourself did you?” She asked, lowering her whisper until it was it was barely audible.

He gave her the most innocent expression he could muster. “Why would I do that?”

“I thought I heard some of the others talking.”

“That’s just noise, Saxa.” He tugged her chin. “Cheers woman. Everything’s going to be fine.” He walked past her and unlocked his office. Once he got in, he blew the dust off his desk, sat down and enjoyed a cupcake.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir had received a phone call from Agron asking him to come to the gym after he got off work. As he walked in through the front doors, he saw that the place looked as busy as usual. Aurelia was fluttering about and the trainers all looked busy and engaged with their clients. There was no hint of the trouble he knew the business was facing. He wasn’t sure why Agron wanted to meet him here but he had noticed his partner’s mood was brighter than it was when they had left his apartment that morning.

He waved to Lugo who had just finished spotting a client on the bench press and went to Agron’s office. He entered without knocking and saw Agron typing furiously at the computer. He felt a twinge of jealousy at seeing that. He was strictly a two finger typist but Agron easily hit fifty or sixty words a minute without a glance at his keyboard.

“Let me finish this letter up and then we can take off.” He said barely glancing away from the screen.

“Where are we going?” Nasir asked and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

Agron grinned a little. “We’re going car shopping.”

Nasir was delighted. As much as he adored Agron, he was more than sick of hearing him gripe over his car situation. Could it be that he was finally over the death of Patty Passport? _Thank the Gods_. He also thought it was a good diversion from all the trouble that had come up the past few days. He grinned himself, “I’m with that.”

“Yeah I know you were sick of hearing me complain about not having a car.”

“No I wasn’t!”

Agron raised his eyebrow. Nasir started to laugh. “Okay, yeah I was. What are you looking for, a Ford, a Toyota, or another Honda? Do you want a luxury car? I’m kind of partial to those Mercedes SUVs they have out now.”

Agron stopped typing. “I’m not sure. I’ll only know once I get a vibe.”

Nasir looked confused, “A vibe from a car?”

“I can’t explain it. I just get this feeling in my chest when I find the car I want. I was like that when I got Patty and Paula before her.”

“Paula?”

“Yeah, a vomit green Volvo. She was an amazing car.” He said wistfully.

Nasir rolled his eyes and said nothing until Agron finished his work, grabbed his gear and readied to leave.

They were on their way out when they saw Crixus waving goodbye to the last remaining members of his boot camp class from one of the studios in the new wing.  Agron stopped at the front doors and caught his eye. They nodded to one another in acknowledgement and then he exited.

They had been walking around the car lot for nearly forty five minutes. Agron had been in a dozen SUVs but he still hadn’t felt the ‘vibe’ yet. The salesman was nearly weeping in frustration over it. He led them to a new model Silver Mazda. Nasir thought it was a beautiful car. “Just sit in it at least” he said when he caught Agron’s skeptical look. The salesman rushed forward and opened the door for Agron. He hopped in the driver’s seat and Nasir got in beside him. Agron was quiet as he touched the steering wheel and peered into the panel.

“Well?” Nasir inquired.

“I feel like I’m on the Starship Enterprise. Look at all this.” He spread his hands over the dashboard. "It’s all digitized and shit. I’ll never be able to figure out how this all works.” Agron said. The salesman at hearing that bowed his head in despair.

Agron got out of the car and spotted the used car section of the lot. The salesman tried to steer him towards a brand new, hulking Ford SUV but Agron was drawn to a silver Honda Pilot parked near the curb. “I want to check this one out.” He said as he pointed at it. The salesman sensing that his commission was bound to be greatly reduced, trudged back into the building to get the key. While they waited, Agron walked around the car and gingerly touched the hood. The car seemed to be in good shape. It only had twenty-nine thousand miles and the price was reasonable. Nasir looked at him curiously because it looked as if he was in some sort of trance.

When he got the key in his hand, Agron opened the door and climbed in. He merely sat in the driver’s seat and closed his eyes. Nasir came up the window and asked, “Feeling the vibe?” Agron grinned and nodded. An hour later, he drove it off the lot. He had named it Priscilla Pilot.

They drove aimlessly for a bit, enjoying the new car smell. “Happy now?” Nasir asked.

“Yeah.” Agron beamed.

“I didn’t mind tagging along but I don’t think I was much use.”

“I’m glad you agreed to come. I really wanted you there so that we could park somewhere and make out later.” Nasir burst out laughing. Agron thought while he laughed along was that Nasir didn’t have to know what Gannicus and others did right away. He would tell in due time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spartacus was helping the rest of the crew straighten up and clean the machines before closing time. He felt his pocket vibrating and took out his phone. He checked who was calling him, hoping it was Mira but instead it was Oenomaus.

“Oenomaus! What I can do for you?”

“Hello Spartacus.” Oenomaus said formally. “I was calling to see if you were available tomorrow.”

“Uh, sure. For what?”

“I’d like to stop by the Ludus and discuss something with you, Crixus, Agron and Gannicus.”

“Yes, of course. What time?”

“In the morning would be best. Is 10 o’clock a good time?”

“Yeah, it is. I’ll let everyone know to be in my office by that time.”

“Thank you. I will see you all tomorrow.”

“Can you tell me what we will be talking about?”

“All will be revealed in the morning. Good night, Spartacus.”

“…Good night, Oenomaus.”

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oenomaus is the gift that keeps on giving. Agron comes clean and Mira and Spartacus come together in a carnal way but nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but you know how life can be sometimes.

It was a few minutes before 10:00 A.M. when Agron rushed up the stairs to Spartacus’ office. He was running late and he had no one to blame but himself, Nasir and Priscilla’s very roomy backseat. He grinned as remembered how much fun they had ‘breaking in’ his new car. He reached the door and turned the knob slowly. He expected to see a roomful of people when he opened to door but he found only Spartacus and Oenomaus sitting and talking quietly.

“I’m the first here, huh?” He asked.

“Yeah, Crixus called and said he was on his way. Gannicus though…” Spartacus stopped talking and shrugged.

“Morning Oenomaus,” Agron held out his hand and his old friend rose to shake it.

“Good Morning Agron. How are things?”

Agron paused. “Complicated.”

Oenomaus grinned a bit and sat back down. “Hopefully we'll be able to simplify some matters today.” He said.

“Okay,” Agron said and looked at Spartacus imploringly. Spartacus just shrugged again. As Agron took his seat in the second chair in front of the desk, the door flew open and Crixus walked in.

“Apologies,” he said. “I overslept after getting wrangled into helping Naevia and my mother make wedding favors.”

“That sounds exhausting.” Agron chortled.

“You try rolling a million little tiny scrolls for hours. I was beyond pissed.” He patted Oenomaus on the back. “Morning, friend.”

“Good Morning Crixus.”

“So what do you want to talk to us about?”

“I want to wait until all of you have arrived.”

Crixus asked Spartacus, “Is Gannicus planning on appearing anytime soon?”

Spartacus spread his hands. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

Crixus chuckled, “My guess is a young, slim brunette.”

Agron’s phone began to ring and when he pulled it out to check it, he saw that it was from Seppia. “Sorry mates, I have to take this.” He said and crept out into the hallway.

“Hey Seppia, what’s up?” he answered.

“What’s up? I've always found that to be an odd way to answer a call.” The young voice rang out from his phone.

Agron rolled his eyes, “Good Morning Seppia. How are you?”

“I’m just fine Agron. I’m calling because I have some very good news.”

Agron already knew why she was calling but went ahead and feigned away. “Oh really, what?”

“The charges against you have been dropped.” She announced.

“Wow.” Agron exclaimed. “How? I mean-“

“Castus had his lawyer go to the court and drop the complaint.”

Agron exhaled silently. “That is good news. That’s fucking awesome news…Oh, sorry.”

“No problem. Your expletive is understandable. There’s more. Mr. Grazzo contacted me this morning to inform me that there will be no lawsuit either.”

“This just keeps getting better and better.” Agron said with a grin. “Did he say why?”

“Interestingly enough, he was rather vague on that front. He just said that his client was no longer interested in pursuing legal action and wanted to move on with his life.”

Agron started to walk in circles and almost ran into Gannicus who was rushing down the hall. They exchanged playful punches before Gannicus entered the office. “Hmph,” he continued. “I wish he thought of that before he started all of this trouble but I won't quibble too much. I’m just glad it’s over.”

“Yes, I think that they both realized that they had no case. I made that abundantly clear in court. I doubt neither he nor his attorney wanted another round with me.”

“I think that was probably the reason behind this reversal.” Agron said. If Seppia wanted to think Castus’ change of heart had to do with her legal expertise, he was not going to dispute that notion. “Thank you again for your help, Seppia.”

“You're very welcome. I hope you won't need to call me again. But if you do, you always can.”

“I hope I won't ever be arrested again either, but I’ll save your number just in case.”

“All right. Take care Agron.”

“You too. Goodbye Seppia.”

“Goodbye.”

Agron hung up and did a little jig in the hallway. He nearly forgot about the meeting was supposed to be going on until Crixus stuck his head out of the door and asked, “Are you coming in sometime today?”

“Oh yeah, sorry.”

After they all settled into their seats (with profuse apologies from Gannicus), Oenomaus began.

“Thank you all for agreeing to meet with me so early this morning. I wanted to come today because I am aware of some of the issues that you all are facing in regards to getting the Ludus II built.”

The other men looked at one another. Crixus spoke up, “There’s really only one issue and that’s money.”

“Were the circumstances so dire that you had to turn to Tony Drake for help?” Oenomaus asked.

“We didn't ask, he offered. We thought-“ he caught Agron’s expression. “I thought the offer was legit.”

“There’s an old saying, ‘Clouds that thunder do not always rain’. It’s a good thing that you all were able to see Drake’s deception before it was too late.”

“Yay for us, but we still don’t have enough money to build the gym.” Agron said.

“That is why I’m here.”Oenomaus said.

“You know another millionaire who doesn't want to snatch our business away from us?” Gannicus asked.

Oenomaus nodded. “I do.”

“Well who is it so we can start groveling.” Gannicus quipped.

“You shouldn't have to grovel. You should have a partner who understands what this business means and what you all mean to one another.”

“Aye,” Gannicus asserted quietly.

“The bond you share is something that I am most proud of. I would like to see it continue and your business flourish. So if you have no objections, I’d like to offer my help.”

Gannicus, Spartacus, Crixus and Agron were stunned for a minute. “Are you saying that you want to invest in Ludus II?” Spartacus asked.

“Yes.”

“Oenomaus, thank you. I don’t have any objection. Anyone else?” Crixus said.

Gannicus smiled widely while Spartacus still looked surprised. Agron however was frowning. “You’re the secret millionaire?”

Their mentor gifted them with another rare smile. “I am fortunate enough to have made some smart investments. I may not be as wealthy as Tony Drake, but I’ve done...okay. I gave what was asked at the time which was advice, now I’m giving something else.”

“I can’t think of a better partner to have.” Spartacus said as he stood. He held out his hand and Oenomaus shook it.

“Exactly how much are you offering?” Agron asked.

“Fuck the Gods,” Crixus muttered.

“As much you will need to complete the project.” Oenomaus said.

“Good enough for me. Welcome partner.” Agron grinned and clapped Oenomaus on the shoulder.

Gannicus stood before one of the few men on earth he truly admired. “Thank you, brother.”

Oenomaus nodded, “You are most welcome.”

“This day is just getting better and better. We’re back on track and that bastard dropped the charges!” Agron exclaimed.

Spartacus and Oenomaus looked amazed. Crixus and Gannicus did not.

“How did that happen?” Spartacus demanded.

Agron shrugged, “Divine intervention?”

“Uh huh.” Spartacus responded. He saw the smirks on Crixus and Gannicus’ faces and he started to put the pieces together.

“So let’s hammer out this deal!” Gannicus began before Spartacus started asking more questions.

“Wait, should we call Calavius?” Agron joked.

“Hell no!” was the collective answer.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Crixus and his groomsmen were trying on their suits at a place called Mr. Tux which was just a few miles from the gym. Agron was admiring himself in the large mirror in the back of the store. The suit he wore was steel gray in color and the tie was also gray with tiny yellow stripes. He heard his phone ring from the dressing room and went back in to grab it. It was Nasir.

“Hey babe.” He answered.

“Hey yourself,” Nasir said. “How’s your day been going?”

“Excellent!” Agron cried.

“I think I know why. Seppia texted me.”

“Oh, I kinda wanted to tell you myself.”

“No way. Seppia was too proud of herself to let you do that.”

“Yeah, I noticed. No worries, I thanked her enough.”

Nasir laughed. “I did too. I just can’t believe it. I wonder what in the hell brought that on?”

“He finally realized he doesn't have a case.” Agron offered.

“I don’t think so,” Nasir responded. “This was never about winning a case. He just wanted to make our lives miserable. I want to know what made him stop for now. Do you think he’s planning something else?”

“Whoa, whoa. Wait. No. Let’s just enjoy this before we jump to the next conspiracy.” Agron argued.

“Spending the day in jail was all in your head, Agron?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I told you that I was not going to underestimate him again. We shouldn't crow too much.” Nasir warned.

“I get that and I don't plan to. But believe me, he'd be hard pressed to try anything again for a long time.”

“I’m glad that you’re so confident.”

Agron smiled, “I have reason to be. Besides, I have more good news.”

“What?”

“Oenomaus is going to be our new partner in Ludus II.”

“Get out!” Nasir yelled. “I didn't know Oenomaus was loaded like that.”

Agron looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. “I didn't either. The guy’s a millionaire.”

“Damn! Perfect timing, I’d say.”

“Yes, I'd say so too. It’s about good goddamn time. We need to celebrate.”

“Hmmm, wine and burritos?”

“No, we need to go all out! It’s shrimp day at the Brazilian Grill. We deserve mounds of them.”

“Sure,” Nasir said in between guffaws. “I’ll meet you there. How about 6:30?”

“Sounds good. See you.”

“See you. And hey, I’m really happy for you.”

“I know.”

They hung up just before Crixus finally appeared from his dressing room. He looked like a different man in his wedding get up. He looked more relaxed. His slight smile lit up his entire face and the suit accentuated his solid frame.

“Looking good, mate.” Agron called.

Crixus gave himself the once over in the mirror. “I know. You’re completely overwhelmed by my beauty, aren’t you?”

“That’s it exactly. How could I ever compete?”

Crixus paused, “You can’t.”

Agron scoffed as Spartacus and Gannicus came out and fought for space in front of the mirror.

“Nervous yet?” Agron asked.

“Nope. I’m good. I’m ready to do this. I'm marrying my soul mate, why worry?” Crixus said brightly.

“Okay. Ask that question again Saturday afternoon, Agron.” Gannicus said.

“My answer will be the same. There could be a rainstorm, a wildfire, an earthquake or all three. All I care about is saying ‘I do’.

“Awwwwww!” Agron said and pretended to dab a tear from his cheek.

While Gannicus and the other groomsmen needled Crixus, Spartacus looked downcast. Crixus’ love for Naevia was so pure, so unfettered. He knew that feeling because he had it once…with Sura. He shook the thought away. He was doing it again. No matter how hard he tried to run from the past, it always seemed to catch him. He tried to laugh along with the others but he couldn’t. He felt tired of pretending he was happy when he knew he wasn’t and he knew Mira wasn’t either.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agron had felt a little guilty for not sharing the rest of the Castus story with Nasir when he called. He had planned to tell him during their celebratory dinner but they were having such a good time throwing shells at each other and sneaking touches under the table like horny teenagers.

Then back at his apartment, he got distracted as Nasir climbed into the shower behind him. The invitation was too enticing to ignore. However back to back orgasms later, he knew it was time to come clean.

They lay with arms and legs entwined while trying to calm their racing heartbeats. _Good news sex is loads better than make up sex._ Argon found his hand in a familiar place, in Nasir’s hair. “You remember asking me how it all came about that Castus dropped the charges.” He began.

“Mmm-mm,” Nasir murmured.

“There’s more to it than him just realizing that he didn't have a legal leg to stand on.” He said.

“Like what?” Nasir asked.

“Let’s just say he was persuaded…”

Nasir was quiet for a few beats. “Are you going to finish or am I going to have to guess the rest?”

Agron stopped stroking Nasir’s hair and propped himself up on his elbows. “First thing, I had no knowledge of this until AFTER it happened. Second, I didn’t think it was completely true until Seppia called me this morning to confirm it.”

Nasir sat up and stared at Agron, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Gannicus stopped by my office yesterday afternoon and told me that he and some others went to talk to Castus.” Agron responded while looking away.

Nasir pulled his hands away and shut his eyes. “Please tell me you are joking.”

“No”

Nasir started to scratch his head frantically. “Did they hit him?”

“No!”

“Did they threaten to hit him?”

“No...I don’t think so. I didn't really get all the details.”

Nasir literally hopped off the bed and began to pace. Agron watched his lover walk back and forth in front of his bed completely naked while getting himself completely worked up.

“Do you realize how completely illegal it was for them to do that?” He cried.

“I had an idea.” Agron said calmly.

“And do you know that we could possibly be breaking the law by not reporting this?”

“The thought had crossed my mind but then it passed.”

“This isn’t fucking funny Agron!” Nasir yelled.

Agron sighed deeply. Nasir was taking the news as badly as he thought he would.

“I know, I’m sorry for the joke. But I’m not sorry the guys did what they did.”

“Not even if it lands you in jail again?”

“Which won’t happen. Whatever was said or done stopped him from dragging our lives through the crapper.”

“For now.” Nasir stressed. “Who’s to say that he won't see through that bluff and come for us again? And he’ll have reason to!”

“It was no bluff. Those guys meant everything they said. They will do it again and more if they have to.” Nasir started to interrupt but Agron overrode him, “because they care about us.”

Nasir was exasperated. “For fuck’s sake! Rolling out to his place like a gang of Crips is an act of caring?”

“Yes! It’s not just about us, Nasir. Do you know what a lawsuit could have cost everyone?” Agron replied with his voice rising.

Nasir moved to the side of the bed where Agron was still reclining. “Of course I do. That’s why taking that type of risk makes no sense. And it doesn’t excuse them from hopping in the gutter with Castus and his lawyer. Stuff like that makes us no better than them.”

“I’ll tell you this,”Agron said as he sat up. “Sitting in a piss scented cell for a day didn't make me feel like I was the better person. We did everything we were supposed to do and what did that get us? Roughed up and jailed.”

Nasir started to walk away but Agron called after him, “No, wait a minute. Do you want to go through another year of this just to gain the moral high ground? How tired are you going to be of looking over your shoulder all the time or being afraid to answer your phone? If getting in the fucker’s face to let him know that we are fed up with this bullshit is what it takes, then I’m for it and I always will be.”

Nasir went to Agron’s closet and pulled out one of his robes. It was dark blue and nearly swallowed him, but he tied it closed anyway. Once he was dressed, he opened the bedroom door.

“Where are you going?” Agron demanded.

“To get some air.” Nasir replied dully.

“Is this how we’re going to fight from now on? You get angry and walk away?”

“I’m not angry Agron, so don’t goad me. We're not going to see eye to eye on this. Not tonight at least. Just back off a bit. I need to think.” He walked out.

Agron rubbed his face in irritation. “Good thing I didn't mention Theokles.” He muttered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mira was applying some moisturizer to her face in the bathroom mirror when Spartacus walked in.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” She said. “I keep forgetting to move all of my stuff into the other bathroom.”

“You shouldn't have to move anything.” He replied quietly.

“I agree, but you know why I have to.” Slowly but surely the separation had begun. For the past two nights, Mira had been sleeping in the spare bedroom and she was starting to move more and more of her things out of their shared space.

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do!” She stated. “You’re pulling further and further away from me each day. You haven’t even looked at me once since I’ve been home tonight.”

“I don't know what else to say. It seems like every time I open my mouth I wind up saying something that hurts you.” He exclaimed.

“So you just quit trying and choose to say nothing to me instead. What an improvement.” Mira chided.

“C’mon Mira, cut me some slack.” He said.

“No,” Mira rubbed the last of the moisturizer over her hands and turned to leave the bathroom. Spartacus followed her out and reached for her arm.

“Let me go.” She wailed.

“Look at me.”

She shook her head. “Just don’t…”

Spartacus turned her around to face him. “I’m standing in front of you. Tell me what you want. I’m right here.” His eyes followed her as she continued to shake her head to avoid his gaze. He grasped her chin and pulled her face close to his. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She quickly responded.

The closet door shook at the impact of Mira’s back hitting it. She hooked her leg over Spartacus’ thigh as he pulled her short negligee over her head. He nipped and lapped at her full breasts as her hands clutched his head, guiding it. She pushed it down over her belly as he kissed down to her hip. He latched his finger around the side of her panties and yanked them down. He tongue was suddenly at the groove of her labia. He flicked it in and out as she moved her hips. He sucked her clitoris and she gasped.

He fell to his knees while his fingers spread her lips apart. She cried softly and ground her hips in tight circles. She was overcome. How long had it been since she had touched and kissed like this? She didn't care if she was mad. She didn't care if she could barely stand the sight of her man. She needed this attention and she wasn’t going to stop him.

His finger slid inside her while his mouth continued work. Her hips ground wildly and she grunted as the climax came. It was brutal and quick. He leaned away but she sank down into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead. He shifted her body slightly to the side while he removed his boxer shorts. She felt the hardness of him as she held him close again. He slipped easily inside her and began thrust. She pushed his shoulders and he lay down on the floor of their bedroom. They both shouted and moaned as she rode astride him feeling every single delicious push.

“Feels so good!” she cried and bucked furiously. They looked into each other’s eyes as he came, yelling for her. She collapsed on top of him. She could hear his heart pounding in her ear. They said nothing though. There were no gentle touches or soft words. They were just two spent bodies sprawled on the floor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir knowing that Agron was a light sleeper, gently touched his forehead and called his name. At hearing it, Agron’s eyes opened slowly. He blinked several times and moved his head slightly to the side. Nasir was sitting cross-legged on the bed beside him.

“Wha time issit?” He mumbled. He had fallen asleep before Nasir had come back.

“A little after 6 A.M.”

Agron cleared the sleepy seeds from his eyes and cleared his throat. He hated mornings. “Have you finished thinking?”

“Yeah.”

“And what pre-dawn conclusion have you come to?”

“That I was a little too concerned about being right. And even though I disagree completely with you concerning the wisdom of Gannicus and the other unnamed people. Whom by the way, I’m guessing to be Crixus, Lugo, Varro and Donar, I understand why they did it. I suppose I’m still not used to people wanting to help me in that way. I don’t know.” He paused as he rubbed Agron’s arm. “What I do know is that I don’t us want to go through another year of this. If he has finally to let shit go, then I can live with it.”

Agron took Nasir’s hand. “Believe me, I would not have thought to go and confront him.”

“I know.”

“It’s just that Gannicus and Crixus have their own way of doing things…especially Gannicus. You know, I never really knew what he did before he came to the States and to be honest, I don't really want to now.”

“I don't either.” Nasir chuckled.

“We're good now?” Agron asked him.

“Of course. I wasn't mad at you. I was mad about the situation.”

“Oh, so no make-up sex then?”

“Gods, Agron! You're worse than Saxa.”

“Morning wood is a serious condition!”

“Yeah, yeah. Nice try.” Nasir smirked and strode to the bathroom despite Agron’s pleas.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naevia's aunt starts some shit, but Saxa may have stirred the pot a little. Nasir gives his final answer and Lucretia shares some devastating news. Spartacus and Mira come to an agreement after a night of passion and Gannicus wants the good times to keep rolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another delay I know, but I think all the passion and drama killed my modem. I had to shell out some bucks to get a new one. I gave the bill to Diotimos and he was not happy.
> 
> Those who are rabid fans of the show may have noticed something. Leslie Ann is the name of the actress who played Naevia the first two seasons. I had to bring her in the story somehow. It was my way of tipping my cap to her.
> 
> Happy reading!

Mira was greeted in the morning by delectable smells coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed, grabbed a robe and went downstairs. There she saw Spartacus tooling around, squeezing oranges and keeping an eye on a couple of banana pancakes bubbling on a griddle.

“That smells divine!” She sighed.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.” He said and placed a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice on the counter for her.

She thanked him as she took the glass and sipped. While he flipped the pancakes she watched him. It was as if they had gone back in time with the last week and the half never happening.

“You know you didn’t have to do all of this.” She said.

He asked, “Why not? Aren’t you hungry?”

“I’m starving actually. But, fixing me breakfast…” She trailed off.

“Is something that I wanted to do,” He replied and piled the pancakes on a plate.

She tried again. “I don’t think last night changed much.”

“I do.”

“Spartacus, a hot episode on the floor isn’t going to make our problems go away.”

He plucked a couple of pieces of bacon from pan and put also put them on a plate. “I know that. It did make me realize that I want things to get better, more than anything.”

She was silent as he put the plate of food on the kitchen nook table. He pulled out the chair that was under it and gestured for her to sit. She did but she only stared at the food.

“Maybe we should go to counseling?” She said tentatively.

“I think that’s a good idea.”

She whirled around and stared at him. “You do?”

“Yeah, I do.” He replied and went to get her some eating utensils.

“Well hell, if I had known that all I had to do was jump your bones to get you to agree to that, I would have done it earlier.”

He merely smiled as he came back to the table with silverware and more juice.

“So much has happened in the last week or so. Our fights, the dust up with Drake, Nasir’s ex going crazy and Agron getting arrested. It was just too much…Things have calmed down and for the first time I feel like I can actually breathe.”

Mira lowered her head. She mentally kicked herself for her selfishness and for overlooking all the problems Spartacus was facing at work. “I’m glad to hear that. I was so wrapped up in my own problems I didn’t even bother to think about how everything at work was affecting you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t ever apologize for being honest with me, Mira.” He said. “I needed to hear it. I was taking a lot for granted and I shouldn’t have.”

Mira nodded. _Finally a breakthrough,_ she thought.

He sat down across from her. “I can’t say that I’ve completely let go of the past. I can’t say that the next few weeks are going to be any easier than the last few but I don’t want things to end between us.”

“I don’t either.” She whispered.

“I’m willing to work on our relationship; however it needs to be done. If it means counseling, I’ll do it. Just say you’ll stay.” He said earnestly.

“I’ll stay.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agron and Aurelia were huddled with a repairman near the entrance to the pool. Saxa observed them and waited for her opportunity to corner Agron. The day before, news of Oenomaus becoming the newest partner in the Ludus II and Castus’ sudden change of heart had caused much excitement around the gym. Everyone was so caught up with congratulating them and themselves, she didn’t get a chance to talk and find out what really happened.

 _I will today_. As she watched her client on the leg press, she thought about the best way to get Agron to give up the goods without being too obvious. She knew that there was more to Castus dropping the charges than Agron had let on and she was determined to find out what it was. He was always more agreeable after a full stomach so she planned to get him to go to lunch with her before she lowered the boom.

When she saw Agron leave the repairman and Aurelia, she told her client to hop on the mini-trampoline and that she would check on him in five. She followed Agron to the bulletin board where he was taking down some old announcements and poked him in the back. He didn’t turn around but asked, “Yes Saxa?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to hit the salad joint with me for some lunch.”

He glanced at her briefly. “I can’t today. We’re meeting with the architect to go back over the plans. Since we have money again, he doesn’t have to sit around twiddling his thumbs.”

“Oh, I was looking forward to you paying for my meal.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

“I also wanted a chance to catch up. A lot’s happened in the last couple of days.”

He turned to face her fully. “Yeah it has.”

She waited a beat for him to say more but he didn’t. She continued, “Including the charges getting dropped against you.”

He nodded. She became infuriated.

“How did that happen?” She demanded.

He looked at her with wide eyes. “I believe he told his lawyer to go to the courthouse and drop them. I’m not privy to all the details involved.”

She curled her lip. “I think there’s more to it than that.”

“What makes you say so?” He asked as he looked at the bulletin board again.

“Gannicus and Crixus are strutting around here grinning like first time customers at a whorehouse. Not to mention, Castus was determined to see you suffer, remember?”

He shook his head. “I fail to see the connection you’re trying to make. Gannicus is naturally happy. Crixus is getting married in two days and we already knew that Castus was a sick fuck.”

“Stop being obtuse, Agron.” She said. “Something happened, I know it did. What’s with the secrecy?”

He looked at her again. “I’m not a mind reader, Saxa. I can’t tell you what made Castus finally decide to stop this shit. And you know what? I’m not too particularly interested in finding out.”

“You’re not huh?”

“Nope, and neither should you.”

“Agron-“

He interrupted her, “Your client looks like he needs some help.” He was looking beyond her at the older man bent over and heaving near the mini-trampoline.

“Oh shit,” Saxa exclaimed and rushed over to him. Agron watched as she assisted him. It wasn’t like him to keep things from her. Other than Nasir, Saxa was his closest confidante. However, he determined that the less people knew about the confrontation with Castus the better. He didn’t want everyone he cared about facing any possible reprisals just in case he became brave again. He knew Saxa would probably be angry at him, but he would deal with it. She didn’t scare him-not much.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir was barely paying attention to the young man sitting in his chair in front of his computer. It was his next to his last day at work at the entertainment company and he was blessed with the task of training his replacement. He was distracted and itching to leave his hated cubicle. All he needed was an excuse.

As if the Gods heard his plea, his cell phone rang. He quickly grabbed it and looked at the number. He didn’t recognize it though. It rang again while he had a crazy thought that it was Castus trying to reach out to him. He stood up and left his confused trainee on his own.

“Hello, who is this?” he asked as he walked outside of his building.

“Good Morning, Mr. Anwar. This is Heracleo Grazzo.” was the answer.

Nasir stopped in mid-stride. “What do you want? You’re not supposed to contact me.”

“Actually, Mr. Mokgohola is the one with the restraining order, not I.”

“Well, what do _you_ want?”

“Not a man for small talk, I see. As you know, my client has decided to drop the charges against your partner.”

“Yes. Was the purpose of your call to tell me something I already knew?”

“No, I wanted to call to inquire about your thoughts concerning the dismissal?”

Nasir paused, “My thoughts?”

“Yes,” Grazzo replied. “I want to know how you feel about it.”

“I don’t feel anything.”

“You’re not the least bit curious as to why he decided to give up the case?”

 _You fucking snake,_ Nasir thought. “I’ve spent the last year trying not to feel anything in regards to Castus, Grazzo. I don’t know and I don’t care.”

“Well if that is the case then, would you consider dropping the charges you’ve brought against him as well as the restraining order?”

Nasir was disgusted. “Why in the hell would I do that?”

“My client has told me that he wishes to mend the bitterness between you two. A noble gesture, I think…although not what I would have advised. I was wondering if you were thinking of doing the same as a sign of good faith.”

“No,” Nasir declared. “I haven’t.”

“You’re not interested in letting all of this go in order to live on happily?” Grazzo asked.

Nasir started to count to ten in his head to calm himself. “For your information, I tried to let this go over a year ago but your client persistently harassed, stalked and eventually assaulted me. So no, I’m not dropping the charges and I am not lifting the restraining order. He has proven time and time again that he is not to be trusted. I will not risk my personal safety, or the livelihood and freedom of my partner or his colleagues on an act of good faith.”

There was no answer from Grazzo for a few seconds. Nasir wondered if he was taking time to calm down. “That is your final answer?”

“It is my only answer: No.”

“So be it. I had to call and ask, you understand.”

“Not really and I don’t anticipate any other calls in the future. Let the court decide what will happen next Grazzo, and advise your client to adhere to the restraining order. Goodbye.” Nasir hung up. For a fraction of a second he had thought of dropping the charges against Castus. It would have been the noble thing to do he figured. But once he remembered the pain of being slammed into a car and then seeing Agron being led out of a courthouse, that sentiment was stifled. Castus was staying away for now, he would be a fool not to ensure he did all he could to keep it that way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early Friday evening, the wedding parties for Crixus and Naevia were all situated in the main room of Lucretia’s gallery. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were being paired off by height while the soloist was busy trying to get the acoustics right.

Lucretia surveyed all of it from the stairwell leading up to her office. With the rows of white chairs and the columns, she saw her gallery transformed. She smiled sadly. Had Gaia been there she would have cracked endless jokes and teased Agron. She wasn’t though and she was so needed-especially now with what Lucretia knew she was facing. She blinked slowly to still the tears and she managed to catch Agron’s eye. He smiled and waved at her and she waved back.

After practicing their entrance and departure twice, Naevia was finally satisfied that her wedding party would not trip over themselves. She called for a short break in order for her and Crixus to talk with the officiator over some last minute issues with the ceremony. While the others milled about, Agron headed over to where Lucretia was still standing.

“Hey!” He called out as he climbed the stairwell.

“Hello big fella.” She said, “Nice to see you.”

He gave her a big hug and a peck on the forehead. “Nice color.”

Lucretia ran her hand through her hair absently; it was a golden blonde color. She had decided it was time for a change during her last visit to her salon. “You think? I’m still getting used to it. I didn’t know it would be this light.”

Agron shrugged, “I’m used to you being a brunette, but it looks good on you. It brings out those baby blues of yours.”

“You’re sweet.” She smirked.

“If you say so. How ya been?”

“Ah…okay.” She replied. She was finding it hard to come up with a way to tell Agron her news. She knew that during a wedding rehearsal wasn’t the best time but she didn’t want to tell him over the phone. “Look, I have something to tell you and I wanted to do it in person.”

“What is it?” He asked suddenly looking serious.

“Remember when I told Nasir a couple of weeks back that I hadn’t been feeling well and that I went to the doctor?”

“Yes,” he replied. “I thought you said everything was fine.”

“I thought it was until all the tests came back. They found something-a tumor.”

Agron sank at hearing that, “Is it cancer?”

Lucretia swallowed. The very name frightened her. “They don’t know yet. I’m scheduled for a biopsy on Monday morning.”

He looked away.  The shock of hearing things like tumors and biopsies rattled him. “What time and where?”

“8:00 A.M at Cedars-Sinai. I was wondering if-“

“I’ll be there,” he broke in. “So will Nasir, Saxa and Illithyia.”

Lucretia placed her hand to her throat. Words had escaped her. “Thank you. I was hoping you would.”

“Of course I would. We all would be there for you. You know that.” He touched her hair. “Have you told Gaia?”

“Um, I tried. We’ve been playing phone tag for over a week. She’s in New York at the moment. I didn’t want to leave a voicemail about something like this. I let Barca know too.”

“Yeah, he would want to know. I would say don’t worry about anything, but that would be pretty shitty and I’m trying to curb the habit of saying shitty things. I will say though, we’ll help through this. Anything you need, call me or Nasir. You understand?”

“Yes. Thank you, Agron.”

“After all you’ve done, you don’t need to thank me.”

She was never afraid of the procedure as she was of being alone. Knowing that Agron and the others were going to be with her, helped allay some of her fears. She smiled, even as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the rehearsal ended, the wedding participants and their guests met at a private room at Valentino’s restaurant for cocktails. Saxa and Illithyia arrived arm in arm and immediately spotted Naevia’s aunt, Oshun. Saxa smirked mischievously and waved to her. Oshun froze when she saw them.

“We’re still waiting for that apology whenever you want to give it.” Saxa called. Illithyia gasped. Oshun looked appropriately offended and stalked off. Satisfied, Saxa led Illithyia to a small table and ordered their drinks.

Nasir thought wryly that he never thought he would step foot in Valentino’s again after his last disastrous visit. He put such thoughts from his mind and did not dare to look for the young waiter with the short dark hair and strong cheekbones. He no longer mattered. As he entered the room, he saw Agron laughing with Varro and Donar. He heard his name being called and turned to see Saxa and Illithya beckoning to him. He joined them and a waiter immediately appeared at his side to take his order.

“Give me a gin and tonic, neat. Actually, make that a double.” He said.

“Hey, live a little Nasir. Why don’t you?” Saxa cracked.

He smiled. “I deserve this. Today was my last day at that fuckshit job. My days of copying, delivering and filing are over.”

“Cheers!” Saxa cried.

“Did you dance on your desk?” Illithyia asked.

“No, I just walked out with my cardboard box. But I did give the finger as I was leaving.” They all laughed.

Agron broke company with the others and wandered over to Nasir and the others. Nasir recognized the gentle touch at his back immediately and reached in for a kiss.

“Hey there.”

“Hey yourself. Are you not drinking?”

“The waiter is coming with my double, don’t worry. Consuming some alcohol is definitely in the plans.” Nasir smiled.

“Did you enjoy practicing how to walk up and down the aisle?” Saxa asked Agron.

“Oh for sure.” He deadpanned. “I can’t wait to show my new moves at the next party.”

“You bunch of cynics. I happen to love weddings. I can’t wait to plan my own someday.” Illithyia stated.

“You want to get married?” Saxa asked uncomfortably.

“Of course. Don’t you?” She replied. Saxa sipped her drink. Illithyia looked around the tiny table. “Don’t any of you?” No one answered.

“Wow,” she exclaimed.

“Don’t get me wrong. Love is beautiful, but just because it’s slowly becoming legal for us to marry doesn’t mean it’s for everyone.” Nasir explained.

“So you don’t see yourself and Agron living happily ever after?” Illiythia queried.

As Agron and Nasir looked at each other, both of them opened their mouths to say something. Instead, they broke out in laughter. Agron attempted to salvage their collective dignity. “We’ve been together less than a year. It’s too soon to say that. I do know right now I’m very much in love-even though he can’t load the dishwasher worth a damn.”

Nasir scowled. “Say what, Snoring McSnortington?” He cried and Saxa cackled.

“I notice that you’re trying to perpetuate the myth that I snore. I just want you two to know,” he indicated to the two women. “It is pure fantasy.”

Nasir tossed Agron a searing look and both women laughed.

“But I’m glad I have you all here. I have some news and it’s pretty serious.” Agron said.

“What is it?” Nasir asked.

“It’s about Lucretia. I saw her at the rehearsal and uh...” He found it hard to continue.

“What’s the matter?” Saxa pressed.

“She’s not doing so hot. Her doctor found a tumor.”

Illithyia winced. “Is it cancerous?”

“They don’t know yet. She’s going in for a biopsy on Monday morning. She wanted to know if we could be there with her.”

The rest nodded and said they would.

“Is Gaia going to be there?” Saxa said.

“Ah, Lucretia said they haven’t been able to talk and she didn’t want to give the news by voicemail. It’s understandable but…” He trailed off and shrugged.

“No, she needs to be there. Someone should tell her.” Saxa said.

“I’m sure Lu will get in contact with her before Monday.” Agron assured.

Nasir surely hoped so. He agreed with Saxa that Gaia should be told, but wondered if he or any of the others would be brave enough to make the call if necessary. He was about to say so but was stopped by Crixus tapping his glass.

“Evening everyone. If I could have your attention. I’d like to take this time to make a toast to my lovely bride to be.” He said and gave Naevia his broadest smile. She smiled back knowing that he saved it only for her. “To Naevia,” he held up his glass. “You are my rock and my foundation. You are who I lean on when the storms of life come crashing in. Because your strength gives me hope that I’ll survive whatever they bring. I can’t think of a higher honor or a tougher job than to be your partner for life.”

They crowd clapped as Naevia laughed. “Thank you,” she said. She lifted her own glass. “Thank you for choosing me to take this journey with you. I’m so happy to become your wife, I can’t even begin to explain it. You are a man among men. It’s not because of your ability or your power, but because you’ve opened your heart so freely to me. I will cherish that gift for the rest of my life. To you, Crixus.”

There were few dry eyes after Naevia’s declaration. In fact, her mother who was standing next to her was bawling openly. Naevia reached out and took her hand. “To our families and our friends, thank you for sharing this occasion with us. Your love and support have been immeasurable.” She said.

“Absolutely,” Crixus added. “Blessings to you all. Thank you for everything.”

Everyone cheered and Pietros took the floor. “Is there anyone else who would like to say anything before I break it down to the molecular level?” He asked to a raucous response.

“I would like to say something.” A voice rang out. It was Oshun who spoke. She started forward without hesitation or invitation and joined Naevia, Crixus and Pietros at the front. Naevia looked a bit uncomfortable.

“Oh this should be good.” Saxa muttered.

“I am Oshun and I’m Naevia’s Auntie. I’d like to say a prayer for my niece and Crixus so if we could bow our heads.” She said. The Christians in the crowd followed suit, but others were unsure as to what to do.

“Dear Heavenly Father,” she began. “We ask humbly that you bless this couple as they begin their life’s journey together. Keep them on the path of righteousness and help them to know that if they put God first, all things are possible.” She was just getting warmed up. “With the Lord first in their hearts and minds, the temptations of the world and the agents of Satan cannot break their union.”

“Would those agents of Satan be us by any chance?” Saxa mused.

“Bless them Lord Jesus, let them be a shining example of the holy union of man and woman and none other. Those bound for hell would have us believe otherwise. But Master, you have ordained it so by your word and will. The mockery that has been made of holy marriage is unseemly in your eyes, but we who believe will bear the mantle high. We cannot be afraid to speak truth to power in the presence of non-believers, idolaters and same sex lovers. Keep us in your care. Guide your servants Naevia and Crixus in your light. All these things I ask in your name, Amen.”

There was a dead silence. After a beat, a few “amens” were murmured, but most of the guests were shocked. There was an obvious buzz from the crowd and Oshun looked supremely satisfied with herself. There were more than a few who were angry. Namely,

“What in the entire fuck was that?” Agron demanded.

“Holy shit,” Illithyia cried.

“Oshun didn’t fail in lowering the event to snake belly level.” Saxa said.

“I’m trying to figure it out, am I a non-believer, an idolator, a same sex lover or all three mixed together?” Nasir asked.

“I can’t help but wonder was she spurned on by something that was said to her.” Illithyia said.

Saxa tried to look innocent. “Do you mean that I was somehow responsible for that tirade? I doubt it. She would have tried something regardless of what I said. All that hate is in her DNA. Hey, you sure you want the big wedding now with all the bells, whistles and psychotic relatives?”

Gannicus sidled up to their table before Illithyia could answer, “I think I’ll park it here. I feel safer with the other passengers on the bus bound for hell.”

“Welcome to the same sex loving table, mate.” Agron said.

“I just love sex, does that count?” Gannicus replied.

They all chuckled until Nasir pointed out, “Look at Naevia, I can see the smoke coming from her ears from back here.”

Indeed Naevia looked ready to attack even as she tried to affix a smile on her face as Crixus’ mother was talking to the crowd. She felt anger from the very tip of her toes to the top of her head. After years of witnessing embarrassing displays by her aunt, she had reached her limit. She felt her mother’s hand at her back but she could not respond. She was hanging onto her happy veneer by a thread and was afraid that she would crack at any second. Besides, her brother looked just as angry. She turned slightly to see that his eyes were reduced to slits. Their mother had her hands full with trying to contain her furious offspring.

_What the fuck just happened?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cocktail hour was finally over and as the guests were departing, Gannicus announced that the party was going to be continued at his house. Saxa and Illythia were game but Agron begged off. From past experiences, he knew that a party at Gannicus’ house meant waking up with a monster hangover and several pairs of underwear surrounding you with little explanation as to why. He didn’t want to show up at the wedding with a pounding head and a need to sport sunglasses. He wanted a quiet night with Nasir in order to celebrate in their own way.

The occupants of the gay table and Gannicus said their goodbyes to Naevia and Crixus and brushed off her attempts to apologize. They knew their friend was just as blindsided as they had been. In return, they offered their sympathies. Saxa even promised not to provide a display of same sex loving at the DJ station as planned. It brought a much needed smile to Naevia’s face.

It quickly disappeared once she saw Pietros talking to Oshun nearby.

“You just had to make shit all about you tonight, didn’t you?” She heard him ask.

“I beg your pardon, you need to watch who you’re speaking to.” She cried.

“I know exactly who I’m speaking to, somebody who loves to embarrass the hell out of anybody, anytime and anywhere!” He shouted.

Naevia went over to try to calm him down before things became too ugly.

“Pietros, it’s okay. I’ve got this.”

“Fine, that’s YOUR aunt.” He harrumphed.

“You're actually going to call me out for praying for you?” Oshun demanded.

Naevia sneered. “Oh please! You didn’t do that for me and Crixus so don’t even try it. You wanted to show out. So thank you for letting everybody know just how crazy you can be!” Naevia exclaimed.

“Well, I’m so sorry that my religion is an EMBARRASSMENT to you, Miss High and Mighty. But unlike you, I don’t care about impressing these rich white folks!”

Naevia’s mouth dropped in shock. 

“There she go,” Pietros muttered.

“Let me tell you something and I want you to hear me loud and clear.” Naevia began. “I don’t give a damn what you believe. I don’t give a damn about putting on a show for anyone. What I do give a damn about is your lack of respect for me. This is our wedding, those people are OUR friends. The fact that you feel that spewing your homophobic garbage is more important than your niece’s happiness, says a whole hell of a lot about you and that so called religion you cling to.” Oshun tried to speak but Naevia held up her hand.

“Oh no, you are going to listen to me!” Naevia yelled. Asha and Crixus quickly came to her side.

“I don’t remember anything about Jesus showing his natural ass in public in front of his family! You talk so much about love and all that but you just declared that your only nephew is going to HELL because he is gay. You are no damn judge. You are far from perfect and from this moment on, you are not part of our wedding. Have a nice trip back to Fontana, Oshun!”

“Are you serious?” Oshun asked, stunned.

“HELL YES!”

By that time, Oshun’s daughter, Leslie Ann had come over to watch the scene unfold. She was as stunned as her mother.

“I’ll tell you this,” Oshun shouted after she recovered. “If I’m not going to be here, then Leslie Ann and my grand-daughter won’t be walking either!”

“Now wait…” Crixus started.

Naevia crossed her arms. “So what? One monkey don’t stop no show.”

“C’mon Leslie!” Oshun said as she turned away.

“No Mama,” Leslie Ann said sadly. “I told you not to say anything but you did anyway. You just brought this on yourself.”

Oshun rounded on her daughter. “We are out of the wedding. Did you not just hear her?”

“She said _you_ were out of the wedding. I’m grown and I can make my own decisions. No way I’m quitting after I paid over two hundred dollars for these dresses! Sorry, mama.” Leslie Ann replied with a shrug.

Oshun looked to her sister for rescue but Asha shook her head. “This is Naevia’s call. You would have been out after that outburst at the bridal shower had I not said something. I’m not making excuses for you anymore, Sis. What you did was hateful and nasty. I can’t let you talk about my son like that.”

Oshun realizing she was defeated stomped out of the room.

“Shouldn’t someone go after her?” Crixus asked anxiously. He was just as relieved as the rest to have Oshun gone but he didn’t want her wandering around Santa Monica at night alone.

“She’s not going anywhere. I’m her ride back to the hotel.” Leslie Ann responded. She turned to Naevia. “See you tomorrow at the salon at 8:00 right?”

“Yeah,” Naevia said. “Thanks Les.”

“No problem. See you guys in the morning.” She trilled and waved as she left the room.

Pietros looked at his older sister proudly, “Naev, that was a good a proper read.”

“It was a long time coming.”

Mira who had hung around in order to help Crixus settle the bill had watched the entire scene from afar. Once Asha gave her daughter a big hug, she approached her friend.

“Are you all right?”

“Girl, I am fine. In fact, I’m better than fine. I am ecstatic. I feel like this huge weight was just taken off my shoulders.” Naevia said happily.

Mira didn’t smile. “Still, she’s your aunt though. What’s going to happen to you guys afterwards?”

Naevia became serious. “That’s no longer my concern. She either accepts my family and my friends for who and what they are or she’ll be left out from a lot more events. It’s her choice. I’ve let that go.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

Naevia put her hand on her shoulder. “I’ve learned something being with Crixus, you can’t choose your blood, but you can choose your family. You guys are my family. I love you all and I will come after anyone who messes with my family.”

Mira did smile at that. “Okay, girl!”

“Now let’s go. Crixus needs his beauty sleep so that he can look marvelous tomorrow. You know all the attention will be on him.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Agron was tapping on his iPad as he reclined in bed. He was at Nasir’s place for the night because it was closer to the wedding venue. As soon as Nasir stepped into his bedroom after locking up for the night, he hopped on his bed and began to jump up and down the mattress.

Agron looked at him calmly. “Are you happy about something?”

Nasir landed on Agron’s thighs are cried, “Ermaghad, I’m so thrilled!”

“Ermaghad,” he said imitating him. “Whyyyy?”

“It was my last day at Soul Sucking Bastards Entertainment Company, Inc. Now, I’m going off to be a man of the law!” Nasir shouted.

Agron whooped. “Yes! So I’ve heard. I’m happy for you, love. I really am.” He put his iPad on the nightstand. He then cupped Nasir’s cheeks and gave him a kiss. “I knew you had it in you.”

“Gracias, I can’t tell you how good it feels to finally be able to do what I’ve wanted to do since I was a kid.” He paused. “Things are going to change, though. I’ll probably be working a lot. We’ll really have juggle our schedules in order to spend time together.”

Agron settled his hands at his lover’s waist. “I’m not worried about that. We’ll make the time, some way. I’m used to the crazy lawyer schedule. It’s not going to be a shock.”

“Yeah,” Nasir said. “You have dated your fair share of lawyers haven’t you?”

“No, not really!” Agron gasped.

“How many then?”

Agron hesitated as he tried to count. “Uh…Wow, five.”

“FIVE?”

“Yep,” Agron nodded hardly believing the number himself.

“Fuck, Crixus might be right. You do have a lawyer fetish.”

Agron laughed. “Don’t worry, love. You’re special. You’re the most special out of all of them.”

“Goddamn right I am, even if you hadn’t said so.” Nasir groused.

“Well, you’ll be free on Monday at least.”

Nasir sighed. “I gotta admit, I’m scared for Lucretia.”

“I’m pretty shitless myself. You think we should have called Gaia and told her?” Agron asked. He plucked a strand from Nasir’s face. It was an action done so often, neither of them noticed anymore.

Nasir replied, “How about we send a text asking her to call us and we’ll tell her then.”

“Good idea. I hope we hear from her before the wedding.”

“Me too. I can’t wait to see you in your suit, though.” Nasir said waggling his eyebrows.

“Does it get you all hot and hard?” Agron said while attempting to poke Nasir’s groin. “Just control yourself. I need all of your faculties in order just in case Naevia’s aunt starts rampaging and tries to chuck a bible at us.”

“Something tells me that she’s not going to be a problem tomorrow.” Nasir said.

“You heard the same thing I did, right?”

“I did. I don’t know Naevia as well as you do but from what I saw tonight, I think she handled that situation. I feel like you’ll be free to idolize all the dick you want tomorrow.”

Agron grinned. “I’ll deal with just one, tonight.”

“Really?” Nasir teased. “Whose?”

“Come closer and find out.”

Nasir heard the instruction and heeded it. Part of being a good lawyer was listening well.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Naevia and Crixus' wedding and relationships are evaluated. Some are repaired, some are strengthened and some are severed. It's a day of love, hakas and missing eyebrows.
> 
> *sniff*
> 
> I think I need a tissue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but it's the holiday season and I needed to party! Please forgive me, it's all the fault of good Pinot Grigio and home cooked food.
> 
> * The lyrics to the song sung during Naevia's entrance is "My Latest, My Greatest Inspiration" by the late, great Teddy P. It is THE wedding song.
> 
> *Crixus is all Maori in this story so of course I had to incorporate some Maori traditions. Naevia is African American so a nod to 'jumping the the broom' was used as well.

They stumbled to the car in the light of dawn. Saxa held her shoes in her hand while Illithiya tried to tame the bird’s nest that was her hair. It was after 6 in the morning and the ladies had partied at Gannicus’ house into the wee hours. Saxa thought as she settled heavily into the driver’s seat that she was getting too old for stuff like this. She was about to tell Illithiya so but before she could, her girlfriend had asked what happened to her underwear.

It was mid-morning by the time Mira was finished at the salon. When she returned home, Spartacus was finally up and getting himself ready. After struggling for space in the bathroom and the closet so that each could get dressed, they were finally ready. Before they walked out of their house together, Spartacus gave Mira an admiring look.

“You look gorgeous.” He said.

“You told me that last night, along with other things.” She replied coyly.

“I meant it then and I mean it now.” He paused, “There’s something missing though.”

She looked down at herself in a panic wondering what she had forgotten and exclaimed, “What?”

Spartacus merely grinned and reached into the pocket of his suit jacket. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

“Spartacus,” she gasped.

“Open it.”

She did with trembling hands and saw a diamond heart shaped necklace nestled inside.

“Oh my God, it’s beautiful.”

He took the necklace out of the box and fastened it around her neck.

“It’s time that I gave you something truly your own.”

Mira could not speak. She placed her hand over the heart and gave her man a watery smile.

“You like it?”

“I love it. Thank you.” She said with a sniff. She pulled him close and kissed him tenderly. “I’m glad you thought of this. I’m more glad I’m not wearing makeup because it would be ruined by now.”

He didn’t smile but kept his gaze upon her. “I love you.”

She touched his face because for the first time, she knew he meant every single word.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agron heard a wolf whistle behind him as he checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He turned to see Nasir leaning against the doorway with a huge leer on his face.

“Keep that up, and we won’t make it out of here in time.” Agron warned.

“As good as you look in that suit, that’s very likely.” Nasir cracked.

“Letch,” Agron chuckled.

“And proud of it,” Nasir declared.

Agron tried to leave the bathroom but Nasir blocked his way. They wrestled for a bit in the middle of the bedroom with Agron easily winning the battle of the brawn. For his efforts, he was rewarded with a kiss.

“You’re minty fresh too.” Nasir said as Agron laughed and gathered his phone and their wedding gift.

He bounced the rectangle box in his hand which contained a pair of champagne flutes from Tiffany’s. “All this wedding stuff seems like a big headache and yet, it’s kind of nice to stand in front of your family and friends and declare your love.”

“I suppose it is.” Nasir replied. He put on his suit jacket and attempted to tame the curly mass of hair on his head.

“You mean you’ve never thought of it?”

He looked at Agron and saw his lover’s solemn face. “Not really. I was conditioned to think that weddings were a hetero thing and that gay couples wanting to have them were just trying to assimilate.”

Agron looked taken aback, “Wow.”

“Yeah well, I was young and angry. I was convinced that gay relationships were completely different than straight ones. There were different rules, different standards, different challenges, etc. What I found out was that we’re all the same. Gay relationships can be fulfilling and monogamous and hetero relationships can be truly fucked up.” He finished his summation with a shrug.

Agron said, “I can’t argue with that last part.”

“You didn’t think the same way?”

Agron replied, “Not really. I’ve always wanted to be in a long term committed relationship. I was never one to serial date or body hop. Not only because of HIV, but I’ve always liked the idea of having a partner I can grow old with. It’s cheesy, I know.”

Nasir shook his head. “It’s not cheesy at all. It’s wonderful and it’s one of the reasons why I’m crazy about you. Who else could make a cynical bastard like me change my way of thinking?”

“What have you changed your mind about exactly?”

Nasir suddenly became shy. It wasn’t that he found it hard to express his feelings for Agron. He could and did so often. Sometimes though, the depth of his feelings frightened him. He had never loved a man as much as he loved Agron. He wondered if the sheer intensity of his love would someday just extinguish like a runaway flame. He couldn’t imagine the day when Agron would no longer be a part of his world.

“Well,” Agron prodded.

He began, “Being open to a real, adult relationship. I didn’t think it was possible for me. I didn’t know if I would ever be mature enough to handle one. My past is my past, I can’t change it. The things I do regret were my love for drama and dysfunction. I never thought it was the real deal unless I was being put through the emotional wringer.” He allowed a moment of anger to flow through him. “Man, was I stupid.”

“C’mon, do you think relationships come with a how to booklet?” Agron sneered.

“No, but after one ridiculous relationship after another I should have become aware sooner than I did. I love to blame Castus for everything that went wrong, but I have to take some responsibility for what happened too.” He stopped when Agron started to frown. “I allowed him to treat me the way he did. I had plenty of opportunity to walk away. I’ve learned my lesson.”

“And now I know what it means to be truly respected as a partner and as a man.” He continued. “I can get angry and it’s not a disaster. I know how to listen because I’m with someone who hears me. I can be afraid and it’s not seen as a weakness. I can’t look at the world with bitterness anymore because you won’t let me.” He gave Agron a hard look. “I had to be a grown up and start to love myself because you love me. And you deserve a guy who is willing to be the best he can be.”

Agron was quiet for bit. He had never heard Nasir articulate his feelings quite that way before. He was beyond moved. Knowing that the dark haired man standing across from him felt that much for him was exhilarating.

“I know we haven’t been together that long and I wouldn’t try to rush you into anything. I know how much you love your space and all but,” Agron paused. “I just want you to think about making our situation more permanent.”

Nasir’s eyes bulged. “What are you asking, Agron?”

“Don’t start hyperventilating. I haven’t turned into Illithyia. I just want you to think about us moving in together.”

Nasir blinked. He was both relieved and slightly disappointed. _Damn wedding fever!_ “Yeah, I can do that. I definitely see that happening…soon.”

“Okay, good.” Agron replied. “We need take off. Getting all into our feelings is going to make us late.”

“I’m glad we did, though.”

“So am I.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naevia arrived at the gallery at top speed. She still had two hours before she had to walk down the aisle but she felt like she had a million and one things to do before then. She arrived at the back entrance and was led into an empty office that had been transformed into a makeshift dressing room for her and her bridesmaids. Crixus and his groomsmen were given the office across the hall. She neither saw nor heard her husband to be but she didn’t want to start worrying about a late groom just yet. She had received a text from the girl who was doing her makeup telling her that she was running late.

“That’s all I need, to walk down the aisle with lip gloss and a shiny face.” She muttered.

Her mother, following behind rubbed her back. “C’mon, we can worry about that later.”

Naevia barely heard her as she barked at the bridal party, “Hurry up! We’ve got to get ready to take pictures in an hour! Where’s Mira?”

Meanwhile, her very calm fiancé arrived with his parents and strolled towards the entrance looking as though he had not a care in the world. He opened the door for his folks and bowed them in grandly with a huge smile. Lucretia was standing just inside the entrance to greet them. She had been introduced to Crixus’ parents the night before and had found them delightful. Their accents and tales of New Zealand reminded her of her own late parents.

“You look calm, cool and collected,” she said as Crixus smiled and kissed her hand.

“It’s the happiest day of my life, why wouldn’t I be?”

She wondered if he knew how harried his bride was at that moment but she did not mention it. She said hello to his parents and told Crixus that the caterers had started to arrive and were waiting for final instructions. He went off to talk to them while Lucretia led his parents to the groom’s dressing room in order to finish dressing.

One by one, the rest of the wedding party arrived. Gannicus tottered in last sporting a pair of sunglasses with his tie askew. When asked about his appearance, he merely replied. “It was the best of nights, it was the worst of nights.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naevia’s makeup artist had arrived as well and was putting the finishing touches on her eyebrows. She was so nervous she couldn’t stop tapping her knee and her fingers against the armrest of her chair. She jumped at any movement or sound. At one point, she was shaking so much that the young woman had to tell her firmly to stop it.

“I’m sorry,” she groaned. “I don’t know why I’m so worked up. Nothing’s going to happen. Everything will be just fine.”

“Of course it will,” the young woman said sympathetically. She had worked on her share of nervous brides but she had not seen one as wired as the one who sat before her. She gripped the eyebrow razor she was holding a bit more tightly and set to finishing her task as soon as possible.

Then, a box of shoes fell to the ground with an unusually loud thud and Naevia jerked her head in the direction of the noise and two things happened: A very audible gasp from the makeup artist and a stinging sensation felt at her right eyebrow. She touched her brow as she saw the look of shock on the girl’s face. She nearly pushed the woman aside as she surveyed the damage in the travel mirror set on the desk in front of her.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out except a choking sound. Asha went over to her to see what wrong. When she did she said, “Oh my.”

The other ladies in the room stopped when they heard her. Mira gasped, “Oh shit!”

Naevia finally found her voice, “NOOOOOOOO!” she yelled. She couldn’t believe it, her right eyebrow had been completely shaved off.

Pietros had been outside the door attempting to flirt with Agron when he heard his sister’s yell. He rushed in without knocking and several of the women squealed in disapproval.

“Oh please, you all don’t have anything I want to see.” He retorted. Naevia was rocking back in forth in her chair rambling, “It’s gone. It’s gone.”

“Naev, what’s the matter?” he asked. She said nothing but pointed to her face.

“Please Naevia,” the makeup artist begged, “Stay still so I can try to fix it.”

“You did this?” Pietros demanded. “You can forget about getting a tip.”

Asha shouted, “Pietros!”

“Girl, c’mon,” he said to his sister gruffly. “It’s an eyebrow. It’ll grow back. For now, just cover it up with a pencil and let’s go.”

“I can’t go out there looking like this.” Naevia whined. “I knew something was going to go wrong. I just knew it. I can’t go out there. I can’t.” She started to cry.

Pietros looked to his mother for aid. Asha bent down and grabbed Naevia by the chin.

“You need to calm down. You’re about to get married. It’s just an eyebrow, it’s not the end of the world.”

Naevia continued to blubber and Asha just sighed. She wanted to shake the hell out of her first born but she knew it would do no good. Naevia had been tightly wound for weeks and she saw the breakdown for what it was, a momentous release of all the tension she had felt. Asha stood back up and watched as Naevia continued to cry. Mira wrapped a towel around her shoulders to catch any runoff before it hit her dress. Everyone in the room felt helpless as the bride snorted in a desk chair in the middle of the room.

A quiet voice came from the doorway, “Can everyone excuse us for a minute?” It was Crixus. They all left quietly. If anyone could calm Naevia down, it was Crixus or so they hoped. He closed the door as the last person left. He picked up the nearest chair, placed it in front of his sobbing bride and sat down.

“What’s the matter, love?”

“She shaved off my eyebrow, now I can’t go out there.”

He nodded, “Oh, are you unable to walk?”

“Crixus-“

“Have you lost your sight? You can still talk from what I hear.”

She shook her head, “You don’t understand.”

He took her hands in his, “I understand that there’s nothing that would keep me from becoming your husband today. Nothing.”

“I just wanted this day to be perfect. Goddammit, with everything we’ve been through with money, and finding a place and Oshun was that too much to fucking ask?”

“No, it wasn’t it. But I never expected a perfect day. I only expected to marry the only woman I will ever love. If you want, I can tell everyone to get the hell out and it will just be us and the judge. I don’t care. I just want the chance to say, ‘I do’. That’s all that matters.”

Naevia gulped. “You must think I’m the silliest, craziest woman you have ever seen.”

“No, I see my wife.”

She began to smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He gently wiped her tears away with the corner of the towel. “You look so beautiful.”

She chortled, “Okay, you know I look a mess.”

“I’d say anything to make you feel better.”

She took his hand and kissed it.

“Are you ready to getting married now?” He asked.

“Yes.”

He slapped his thigh “Good, let’s call them back in.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“That I know.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The groomsmen and other close friends had gathered inside the smaller atrium just beyond the main showroom where the ceremony was to take place. They were all waiting for Crixus to show up for a last toast. They chatted and joked as the waiter filled their glasses with champagne (the exception was Agron who was still holding steadfast to his vow of never drinking champagne again).

Crixus finally ran into the room and hastily explained the reason for his lateness. Out of respect for Naevia, her dearly departed eyebrow and the fear of being body-slammed by her groom, none of them dared to laugh. Spartacus handed him a glass and prepared to speak. He stopped suddenly at the appearance of someone in the entrance. It was Tony Drake.

Donned in an expensive looking black suit and gold tie, Drake marched up to the group with his hand extended.  “Crixus,” he drawled.  “I just wanted to stop by and give my congratulations to you and your lovely bride on your special day.”

Crixus who was stunned beyond belief could only say, “Thanks.” Meanwhile, Spartacus, Gannicus and Agron glowered at him. Drake just smiled at them as he reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a small box. “A small token for you,” he said.

As he accepted the gift, Crixus desperately tried to remember if he had disinvited Drake to his wedding. He didn’t actually say the words. But he figured once he told Drake to stick his Ludus II offer where the sun didn’t shine, the man might have taken the hint to lay low and stay out of sight. He was obviously wrong.

“Careful there, Crixus,” Gannicus said. “He may want your first born in return.”  Nasir nearly choked on his drink from laughing.

Drake ignored the dig and merely smiled. “Gentleman, I’m here to celebrate my friend’s union.  What is past is past.”

“Are we still friends, Tony?” Crixus asked.

“Of course we are. Why would you even ask that?  I’ve always been able to separate business from personal.”

Agron coughed, “Bullshit!” none too quietly. More laughter ensued.

“I sense that there are some who are still mired in bitterness. That’s unfortunate, so I’ll take my leave.” Drake said thinly and prepared to depart.

“Before you go, I’d like to introduce to you our new partner.” Spartacus said.

“Excuse me?” Drake asked.

“Our new partner, Oenomaus.” Spartacus replied and gestured to a man standing at his left.  “I believe you have met before.”

Drake began to fidget and looked decidedly uncomfortable. “Ah yes, we have.”

“Indeed,” Oenomaus responded. “I consider this partnership rather fortuitous. It’s not every day that you find such honest and trustworthy people to do business with, Segovax.”

Drake's eyes widened at the announcement of his former name.  “I suppose. Although, I have not heard that name is years. As I said before, what is past is past.”

“And yet, the past is often hard to forget. I remember clearly your days as a fighter on the European circuit, especially that nasty bit of business in Belgium. Amazing how the authorities were able to cover up such a bloody scene.” Oenomaus said. His eyes had a determined glint.

“I’m dying to hear more. What happened?” Spartacus jeered and crossed his arms.

“He beat a man to death,” said a raspy voice from the entrance. Theokles walked in and surveyed Drake with disdain. “I saw you when you came in. I wondered what you were doing here. I couldn’t believe my luck.”

“Theokles,” Drake said and back away a bit. As big as he was, he was dwarfed by the former fighter.

“I’m glad you know who I am. Such a shame we never met earlier…in the ring.” The giant man stepped closer to his mark and noticed the man visibly shrink before him.

“My fighting days are long gone, my friend.” Drake said tremulously.

Theokles bared his teeth. “Oh, but the thirst never really leaves you does it? The need to pound your fist into flesh until the man is nothing but a puddle of brain and blood at your feet.”

“Not at all. I’m consumed with other pursuits.” Drake said.

“Yes, we’re well acquainted with those pursuits.” Spartacus retorted.

“Thanks,” Crixus said handing the gift back. “But no thanks.”

Drake took the gift back. “A regrettable end to a friendship.”

“I’m grateful for your help in the past, Tony. But you and I have very different ideas about what constitutes friendship.”

“If you say so. Take care, Crixus. If you ever change your mind…”

“That’s not likely.”

Drake began to leave when Theokles called out to him. “Maybe we’ll see each other again. I guarantee, I’m no street urchin paid to throw a fight.”

The others exchanged expressions of shock and amusement as Tony Drake, Life Guru walked away.

“Always on time, Theokles.” Gannicus exclaimed.

“I do my best.” The big man smiled.

“Well, join us in the toast.” Gannicus said and handed Theokles his glass. “Who would like to do the honors?”

“I would, if no one objects.” Oenomaus said.

The crowd stood closer encircling the elegant man dressed in gray. “We stand here today to honor our brother, Crixus. I remember when we first met, many years ago in a dingy gym in East L.A. What you lacked in skill, you more than made up in heart. I felt as though I had always known you. I think you felt the same, as you may have with all of us. Our brotherhood seems to have transcended time and age.” He stopped a moment as the others nodded in understanding. It was as if they had known one another before. In a time of blood and war.  Oenomaus continued, “Let us raise our glasses in celebration on this joyous day. We toast to your happiness and for a long and fulfilling marriage. No one deserves it more.”

“To Crixus,” they all said in unison.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time had finally arrived.  Friends and family were seated in white chairs in the main gallery room. The scent from the yellow roses and baby’s breath filled the room as they all looked expectantly from the gallery entrance to the columns that stood at the end of the white lined aisle.

Nasir was sitting in the on the groom’s side near the middle with Saxa and Illithyia. He saw Lucretia hurriedly looking for a seat and waved her over. When she sat next to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled. Saxa reached over and took her hand. The first notes from the saxophonist brought their attention to the back.

As John Coltraine’s “My One and Only Love” was played, the wedding party marched slowly in. Clad in the wedding colors of yellow and gray, they beamed and sometimes waved at family and friends. Nasir managed to sneak a nice picture of Agron escorting one the bridesmaids down the aisle. A tiny flower girl wearing a yellow rose tucked behind her ear, grinned as she threw petals on the aisle. None of them looked happier than Crixus, though.  Once all of the wedding party was lined up by the columns, the song ended.

There was a brief pause before a heavy set man stepped towards the microphone. He nodded to the pianist and he began to play. It was time for the bride to make her entrance. As she did with Pietros at her arm, the man began to sing:

_*I’ve been so many places, I’ve seen so many things_

_But none quite so lovely as you_

_More beautiful than the Mona Lisa_

_Worth more than gold_

_And my eyes have the pleasure to behold_

_You’re my latest and my greatest_

_My latest, my greatest inspiration_

_Things never looked clearer, peace within never felt nearer_

_My burden’s gone, it’s turned to a song_  
_Tender as a baby’s touch, I needed you, oh, so much_  
_At last the load is so light_  
  
_You’re the latest and my greatest_  
_My latest, my greatest inspiration_  
  
_I plan to give you all that I have_  
_I’ll be everything, everything you think I am_  
_You make life a joy to live_  
_And I’m thankful, yes, I’m blessed just to know you_

 _You’re my latest, tell you you’re my greatest_  
_My latest, my greatest inspiration_  
_You inspire me, inspire me_  
_Don’t you know, my latest, my greatest inspiration_

There they were finally. After many years of ups and downs, Crixus and Naevia stood before one another, ready to make their vows and become as one. Loud sniffling was heard from the front row as Asha had already begun to cry.

The officiator’s voice was clear and distinct, as he made the couple repeat things and bow their heads. It was a simple ceremony and most of the guests thought it was a good thing because the bride and groom’s parents were near hysterics. As acknowledgement to both their cultures, at the end of the ceremony the couple was draped in Maori Infinity loops. Then they jumped a straw broom that had been laid at their feet. Crixus and Naevia were now husband and wife.

While the guests clapped and cheered, Nasir glanced at the ladies who shared the row with him. Lucretia wore a wistful expression. Illithyia looked delighted. Saxa was placid except for a mysterious bit of moisture around her eyes.

“Are you crying?” He asked her.

“No! It’s just…cold in here.” She answered and quickly wiped her eyes.

“Sure it is,” he replied.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This caviar is exquisite.” Lucretia exclaimed after a swallow.

“I agree.” Agron said as he stuffed some into his mouth that he had plucked from Nasir’s plate. He had just finished taking another round of pictures and hoped he would not have to face another flash for quite a while.

“I must commend the caterer. Everything is wonderful.” Lucretia replied. She wanted to taste as much as she could of the fare before the 24 hour cutoff her doctor had imposed.

“After today, I might have to go to the Ludus to work all this off.” Illithyia said, before she popped some shrimp into her mouth.

“Private training is free of charge, naturally. And I know several activities that can burn off a bunch of calories.” Saxa quipped.

“I bet you do.” Illithyia murmured and snuck a quick kiss. The others smiled at them fully aware of the effect the lovely ceremony had on all. More couples cuddled and kissed, among them were Spartacus and Mira. Agron was pleased to see that they had managed to get through their rough patch. Gannicus meanwhile was trying to get the attention of Naevia’s cousin, Leslie Ann.

Saxa was about to offer Agron a wager on whether their friend was going to strike out when their attention was called to the middle of the gallery floor. Half a dozen men had gathered with Crixus in the front. As Naevia looked on, the men began a wedding Haka. The shouts rang through the building while the men pounded their chests and clapped. The bride only had eyes for her man as he pulled his warrior face in honor of her.  When they finished, the crowd roared and Naevia threw herself into her husband’s arms.

“Barca would have loved this.” Nasir said to Agron.

“Yeah he would.” Agron replied and put his arm around his shoulders.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day went on, the frivolity increased. The DJ had scrapped the soft ballads and started to play some party music. The more rhythm inclined revelers began to line dance to “Take Back the Night” by Justin Timberlake. Included were Saxa, Illithyia, and Nasir.

Agron looked on with a bemused expression as Nasir hit every single step. Interestingly enough, Agron never knew that his partner could dance. Pietros had sidled up beside him and they were doing a cute two step with the ladies.

Lucretia asked Agron, “You’re not going out there to join them?”

“No way, I’m dancing deficient and I don’t think the DJ has any Metallica on hand.” He answered. He smiled as Nasir winked at him and pointed to the corner. He looked over and saw Gannicus and Leslie Ann slow dancing. He shook his head. Some things never seemed to change and he glad about that.

“How are feeling? Are you ready for Monday?” He asked Lucretia.

“I feel okay but no, I’m not ready.”

He took her hand. “Just know I’ll be there. We all will.”

She squeezed his hand. She already knew they would, but will anyone else?


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter ends with some folks finally able to let go. For some others, letting go was their biggest mistake. But one in particular may have realized his union was always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end and thanks again for the comments and kudos.

 

It was late Sunday night and Mira was getting the last of her luggage together. She was flying out to Miami for a photo shoot the next morning. Try as she might, she could never stop procrastinating when it came to packing. Instead of spending a last delightful night in her man’s arms, she was busy trying to stuff a pair of high heeled platforms inside her carry on.

“Fuck,” she exclaimed as she managed to zip the overstuffed bag. She wheeled it towards the bedroom door and went downstairs to find the man in question. She wanted to make sure he went to bed as soon as possible because he was her ride to the airport.

She found him in his office staring inside a box that was sitting on his desk. “Coming to bed, hon?” She asked.

“In a minute. I wanted to finish packing this stuff up.” He responded.

“What stuff?”

“Just some old things.” He said repressively. He then placed a small box which she knew contained Sura’s locket inside.

“What are you going to do with those?”

He closed the lid. ”Put them away in storage.”

She was tentative. “Are you sure you’re ready to do that?”

He looked at her. “Yeah, I am.” He was truly ready to put away the pain of Sura’s murder, finally. He was ready to put away the anger of not having her bear his children. He was ready to put away a life that no longer existed for him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucretia was freezing. She didn’t know whether it was because of the paper thin gown she had to wear or the abject terror she felt. She found herself shaking on the table as the doctor and nurses bustled around her in the operating room. She had been coached on what the procedure entailed and was assured that it would be quick but it did little to help her at the moment. They were about to put her under and cut into her breast. She gasped as a tear rolled away from her eye.

She thought of her mother and wondered if she had felt the same. Her mother had been on her mind constantly the last seventy two hours. She could not escape the memories of all the pain the woman had suffered and now knowing that the same fate could befall her was devastating.

Agron, Nasir and Saxa had tried as best they could to comfort her with soft words and touches that morning. She barely heard them. She wanted to see Gaia desperately but she had not been there. She began to cry even harder as the nurse gently held her shoulder and placed the anesthesia mask on her face. She soon drifted into nothingness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir took a sip of what he thought was the worst cup of coffee he had ever tasted. He had heard tales of the horror of hospital coffee but he had never believed them until that moment. He placed the cup on the table beside his chair and shifted uncomfortably. He hated hospitals and from the look on the other’s faces, he wasn’t alone in that sentiment.

It was 8:30 on Monday morning and Nasir, Agron, Saxa and Illithyia were sitting in a too cold waiting room at Cedars. They all looked rough and disheveled. Neither he nor Agron had slept well the night before and Saxa was still grumpy from her horrific commute from the Valley. She had already snapped at a nurse over her use of her cell phone and chided Agron over the uneven stubble on his cheeks.

Agron didn’t argue with her. He was too busy quietly seething. He had not heard back from Gaia since his first contact on the day of the wedding. He had no idea what could possibly have kept her away when Lucretia needed her the most. It was beyond all belief. His frown grew deeper and Nasir knew not to try to engage him in conversation when he looked like that. He picked up an ancient issue of “Us” magazine and flipped through the pages absently.

“Who is that woman pleading with the nurse there?” Illithyia said and pointed across the hall.

They all looked towards where Illithyia was pointing and noticed a dark haired woman speaking forcefully to a nurse. It was Gaia and she was not alone. A tall figure stood beside her with his hand at her back. It had been nearly a year, but Barca looked exactly the same.

“Gaia! Barca!” Nasir cried.

They both turned and rushed to him. Gaia caught him first and gathered him in a tight hug. “I was so afraid I was going to be too late! You all were with her. Thank the Gods!” She said.

He hugged her back. “I’m so glad you’re here. Both of you.”

“Of course we’d be.” Barca said.

Agron was speechless as he hugged his former boyfriend. “Good to see you, mate. Did you just get in?”

“Good to see you too. I got in late last night. I had imagined our reunion would have been under better circumstances.”

“I know.”

Agron glanced at Gaia who was hugging Saxa being introduced to Illithyia. All of his anger ebbed away. He was just so fucking happy to see her. “Hey you,” he said to her.

“Hey,” she said. “You know I would have been here earlier but all of my flights were delayed because of that huge storm back east. But you weren’t worried a bit, I bet.” She poked his chest.

Agron shrugged. “No, not at all.”

“I got your message and Nasir’s and Saxa’s.” She replied with a smile.

“We knew the only thing that would have delayed you was an act of God.” Saxa proclaimed.

“Fuck knows he tried everything to keep my away. Stuck in Chicago, rerouted to Dallas. It was a nightmare. I hope she can forgive me.” Gaia said sadly.

“Don’t say that,” Nasir protested. “She’ll understand.”

Gaia still looked stricken when she asked, “How is she?”

There was a brief pause, “She’s scared but the doctor reassured us that there shouldn’t be any problems. The procedure is pretty simple.” Nasir answered.

“How long has it been?” Gaia said. She hadn’t bothered to check the time once she left the airport.

“About forty-five minutes.” Agron replied.

“I suppose all I can do right now is wait.” Gaia sighed.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Barca asked her.

She shook her head. “No, I’m not hungry.”

“I’ll get you something to drink then.”

“Okay, sure.” She said and sat down in one of the chairs.

“Anybody else want something?” Agron inquired. He was tired of sitting and wanted to do something.

“Can you get me some juice? This coffee is a disaster.” Nasir answered.

Agron stroked his cheek. “Saxa? Illithyia?”

“Yeah, I could use some if it’s not too much trouble. Here’s some money.” Illithyia said as she dug into her wallet.

Agron waved her off. “Naw, I got it. Three juices then? Let’s go, Barca.”

He and Barca departed the waiting room and headed towards the cafeteria on the first floor. While they were waiting in line to pay for the drinks, Agron surveyed his former love. The tall man’s hair was shoulder length and held back with a leather thong. He wore a light black jacket over jeans and a polo shirt. His skin was brown and sun kissed. “You look good. Hawaii must be agreeing with you.”

“Well, the work has been hard but I couldn’t ask for a better place to be. I’m very happy with my decision.”

“I’m glad to hear that. You deserve to be happy.”

“So do you, and it looks like you are.”

Agron didn’t answer as he paid the cashier and tried to juggle four bottles of juice in his hands.

“I knew it was going to happen though,” Barca continued.

“What?”

Barca handed the cashier and bill and waved off the change. “You and Nasir. I knew you two would wind up together.”

Agron stopped. “Were you a psychic and decided to keep your gift under wraps all this time?”

Barca chuckled, “No. I could tell. You two always had a very intense connection.”

Agron suddenly remembered telling Nasir that very same thing when they first got together. “You know nothing ever happened between us while we were together.” He said as they started to walk back to the surgery wing.

“Of course I know. Your honor would have never allowed such a thing.” Barca said.

“Just what are you trying to say? I was in love with Nasir all along?” He was starting to feel insulted.

“No,” Barca said assuredly. “You were completely committed to me and I appreciate that but there was no denying the inevitable. You two were meant to be and I couldn’t be happier for you.” He smiled and continued walking leaving Agron rather stunned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saxa’s phone buzzed as she was listening to Gaia and Nasir catching up with one another. She checked her phone and saw that she had missed a call from Belesa. She waged a silent debate with herself whether or not to call her back. She eventually decided to do so. Belesa and Lucretia were good friends and had kept in touch after her and Saxa’s breakup.

“Excuse me for a minute. I have to make a call.” She said and searched for the exit. Illithyia would probably think that Saxa was still fuming about being told off by the nurse about using her phone on the surgical wing. But Saxa didn’t want to tell her that she was contacting her ex-girlfriend.

She didn’t quite know where she was going once she went past the exit doors. She just kept walking until she found a relatively empty waiting room on another floor. She hit the ‘dial’ button and waited for Belesa to answer.

“Hey babe!”

“Hey Belesa, sorry I didn’t pick up before. I was in the surgery waiting room and I couldn’t use my phone.”

“That’s okay. So no word yet?”

“No, we’re all just waiting.”

“Please tell me Gaia made it there.”

Saxa nodded, “She just got here a little while ago. Barca’s here too. He flew overnight all the way from Hawaii.”

“Oh that’s so great. Is Agron and Nasir there too?”

“Yep. They actually drove her here.”

“No Castus?”

“No, absolutely not.”

“Why not? He didn’t know?”

“Oh, you haven’t heard about everything that went on with him. Uh, he can’t be around Nasir. There’s a restraining order.”

“Are you serious?” Belesa cried. “Fuck, I have missed a lot.”

“Well, you’ve had a lot going on. How’s Calgary?”

“Boring, but you know how much trouble I can get into if there’s too much excitement around. I wish I was there in L.A with you…all.”

“We know you would be here if you could.”

“I’m so glad you called. I thought after your email you might not want to talk to me anymore. Once I got Gaia’s text about what was going on, I had to call someone. I honestly would have called someone else but yours was the first number that popped into my head.”

Saxa sat in an empty chair and sighed. “I didn’t want you to think that email meant that we could never talk to each other again. Things have changed. It wasn’t the right time for me to go see you, but I still consider you a friend.”

“Yes, and that you’re also in a relationship.”

Saxa gasped, “How-?”

“Lucretia told me a while back.”

“Oh right. Her name is Illithyia and she’s great.” Saxa cringed after saying that. _How corny was that?_

“I figured she had to be in order to get your attention. Hey look, it’s okay. I didn’t expect you to remain single forever.”

“You shouldn’t have since you were the one who ended things.”

“And you know why I did.”

“I do. I just hope you’re getting well.”

“I am. I really am.”

Saxa couldn’t help but smile. Belesa did seem to sound better. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Give everyone my love and give Lucretia a big kiss for me when she wakes up.”

“I’ll do that.”

“And if you can, call me later and let me know how she is.”

Saxa mused over the request. “Okay.”

“I miss you, Saxa.”

“Yeah, uh I miss you too.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minutes dragged on but still no word about Lucretia. Nasir and Barca talked about the Capuas while Illithyia, Agron and Saxa chatted about the new gym. Illithyia wanted to do a follow up article on the Ludus crew and Agron thought it was a great idea.

Finally around 11:30, the doors leading to the operating rooms opened and Lucretia was wheeled out. She was still unconscious and looked pale. The doctor assured them all that the procedure went well and the results would be revealed in about two weeks.

“She’ll be waking up soon and when she does she’ll be a little groggy. But if everything goes well, we can probably release her later on tonight or first thing tomorrow morning.” The doctor added.

“Thank you, doctor. Can we go in and see her?” Agron asked.

“Sure, give the nurses about fifteen minutes or so to get her settled.”

They all waited anxiously for the nurses to put Lucretia in bed and to check her vital signs. As they exited, they told them that only two people were allowed in at time.

“You go in first, Gaia. You should be the first person she sees when she wakes up.” Barca said.

Gaia entered the room quietly. Lucretia’s eyes were still closed but her breathing was regular. She pulled a nearby chair closer to the bed and reached over the railing to stroke Lucretia’s hair. She smiled a little as she felt the newly blonde strands.

Lucretia stirred slightly and her eyes opened a fraction. She tried to speak but grimaced because her throat burned from the tube that had been stuck in it during surgery.

“Shhh,” Gaia whispered. “Don’t try to talk. Just rest.”

Lucretia’s eyes opened wider and tried to focus on the face in front of her. “Ga—“, she began.

“It’s me.” Gaia replied, touching her cheek.

“Your ‘ere” Lucretia croaked.

“Yes, and I’m not going anywhere.”

By that afternoon, Lucretia was awake and alert. While chewing on ice chips, she gave her thanks to everyone for being with her. Whatever fear she had experienced earlier had dissipated within the company of her closest friends. There they were: Barca, Agron, Nasir, Saxa, Illithya and her Gaia. Her Gaia had come back to her.

Saxa piped up, “Belesa sends her love too.”

They all looked surprised. Saxa had not mentioned speaking to Belesa earlier. “When did you talk to her?” Lucretia asked.

“This morning.” She answered.

“Of course Bee would want to know how you were. She adores you.” Barca said.

Lucretia was touched. “I’m glad she thought of me.”

Saxa nodded and avoided Illithyia’s gaze. There would be time to talk about Belesa later. For the moment, she wanted to concentrate on helping her friend feel better.

Lucretia did feel better. Whatever the future held, she would face it but she wouldn’t be alone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Halloween and the Ludus was decorated with pumpkins and skeleton cut outs. Bowls full of healthy, sugar free snacks were left at the front desks for the body conscious customers. Saxa had just stopped by the desk to check the remaining day’s training schedule when Chadara informed her that she had some mail.

She was handed a small white envelope. Her name and the address of the gym was handwritten but she did not recognize the script. Curious, she opened it. Inside was a plain white card, when she opened it she saw that there was a note:

_Dear Ms. Holman,_

_I am writing to apologize for my behavior during Naevia’s bridal shower and rehearsal reception. I realize now that I not only hurt you and your girlfriend, but my niece as well.  Not matter what my personal beliefs may be, I had no right call you out or embarrass Naevia and the rest of my family. I want to make things right with everyone and the first step is to tell you that I am sorry. It is not my place to judge you or anyone. Please extend my apologies to your girlfriend as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Oshun Brandt_

“Well, wonders never fucking cease.” Saxa sighed. “I finally got an apology.” She stuck the card back into the envelope and tucked it inside the pocket of her workout vest. She couldn’t wait to show it to Illithyia.

During the two weeks after Lucretia’s biopsy, Saxa and Belesa had talked a couple of more times. Illithyia was perfectly fine with it once Saxa explained things. In return, Illithyia encouraged Saxa’s contact with her former flame for she thought it would help with Belesa’s recovery. Saxa was relieved at her girlfriend’s reaction and considered herself fortunate to be with such a self-assured woman. She had been worried that Illithyia would view their reconciliation as a threat. Illithyia reminded her pointedly that she never saw Belesa as a threat and never would.

To celebrate the holiday, Saxa had planned to go to the West Hollywood Halloween parade with her lady, Agron, Nasir, Gaia and Lucretia that evening. The WeHo parade was a grand spectacle of L.A. craziness and Gay Pride and she was going to party to the hilt. She had her costume already hanging in her locker.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd was swelling as the last remnants of dusk had gone. Gaia and Lucretia navigated the crowd as they held hands and laughed at the more interesting costumes. Compared to those, Gaia and Lucretia’s get ups were sedate. Gaia was dressed as Catwoman and Lucretia was decked out as Snow White. They hadn’t attended the parade in years, but they felt like they needed to get out and have some fun. Lucretia’s biopsy results had come in the day before. She was blessedly cancer free, but she had decided to decrease the overwhelming odds of developing it later. She was scheduled to undergo a double mastectomy the second week of November. Gaia was going to be with her.

They were followed by Saxa and Illithyia who kept stopping to take pictures with the other parade attendees. It was no wonder. They were quite a pair as they were both dressed up as Playboy bunnies, including the cotton tails attached to their bottoms. Men whistled and gawked as they saw them pass, but they didn’t pay them any attention. They only had eyes for one another.

Following up the rear was Agron and Nasir. They both had eschewed costumes and simply wore jackets over their jeans and shirts. They were quietly laughing while sharing a bag of popcorn. He and Nasir had already began to house hunt and had made plans to move during the summer of the following year. Agron found himself going back to what Barca had said about him and Nasir being made for one another. He wasn’t a guy who was into mush in the least. But looking at the beautiful and complicated man walking beside him, he figured Barca might have been on to something. He had never fell so hard for anyone before but appreciated the time they took to learn about one another. He was thrilled that they would be living together in the not so near future.

He touched Nasir’s shoulder and leaned down to kiss him. Nasir returned it with eagerness and they embraced in the middle of a crowded street in Hollywood. They didn’t care one bit about who was watching.

And someone was watching. Not far away, a figure observed them. He watched as their arms wrapped around one another while their kiss deepened. He didn’t move from where he stood. When the kiss ended, he saw them touch foreheads and look into each other’s eyes. The pain in his chest was searing but yet, he stayed where he was. He stayed until they broke apart and continued walking down the street. Castus’ eyes never left them until the disappeared into the crowd.

 

The End


End file.
